Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona
by RavenExpert
Summary: P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto. Shadows went out the TV. They were in the outside world. It seems that SEES and Investigation Team will have to fight the Shadows once more! DISCONTINUED.
1. Another Trouble

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

This concludes the crossover between Persona 3 and Persona 4. I do not own Megami Tensei series.

* * *

2 years after the Midnight Channel case. Souji attends a college in Japan, while Yosuke and the others still in Inaba.

One fine day, Souji got a call from his friend, Yosuke in Inaba.

_"Yo partner!" _said Yosuke over the phone.

"Oh, Yosuke. Whazzup?" asked Souji.

_"Partner, I think we have a slight problem in Inaba." _said Yosuke.

"What problem?" asked Souji.

_"It's kinda long, so I can't explain all here. You should go over to Inaba." _said Yosuke.

"Well, no sweat. The college is off until 4 months. I can give you a visit." said Souji.

_"Well, that's great! See you at Inaba, okay?" _said Yosuke and he hung up.

Souji looked at his cellphone. _Problems? Did the Shadows start acting up again? _thought Souji. He went to bed early so he can catch up an earlier train to Inaba. It's been 2 years since he left Inaba after the murder case.

* * *

In Inaba, Souji's friend, Yosuke, is already there, waiting for him. "Hey! 'bout time you come here!" said Yosuke. "It's been 2 years huh? Can't believe time has passed." said Souji. "The others are at Junes. Come on!" said Yosuke.

At Junes food court, the Investigation Team assembled together. "Sensei! You came!" said Teddie. "Hey, Senpai! It's been a while!" said Kanji. "Senpai!" said Rise as she hugged Souji. "Hello there, Senpai. I know you'd come." said Naoto in her formal body gestures. "Leader! How's it going?" asked Chie. "Souji-kun... Thank you for coming." said Yukiko with her warm smile.

Souji just smiled a little and he sat down. "Yosuke said that there's a problem here. So, what's going on?" asked Souji. "Oh yeah... You see..." paused Yosuke. "The TV starts acting up again." said Chie. Souji is a little surprised. "Teddie went inside the TV at Junes just in case, but the Shadows looked really strange." said Naoto.

"This is bear-y serious!" said Teddie. "I checked around Inaba region with Kanzeon, and I found something really strange!" said Rise. "What's that?" asked Souji.

"There is an unusual outbreak in Inaba! I detect Shadows everywhere!" said Rise. "You mean... they are outside the TV?" asked Souji. The members nodded their heads. "I've seen them everywhere in town. But, they haven't harmed townsfolk yet." said Kanji. "Dojima-san said that he'll try to work this out but..." said Chie. "These are Shadows we're dealing with. There's no way normal people can work this out!" said Souji.

A silence occured and everyone seems down. Suddenly, Souji stood up. "Well, guys. Looks like we'll need to use our Personas again." said he. The others nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Yukiko. "I've been working on it." said Naoto. She brought an Inaba map. "Since we all know that Shadows were out there, we can no longer take this lightly. So, I guess we'll split. Yosuke-senpai, Kanji-kun, and Teddie will be handling Yasogami High and Central Shopping District. Souji-senpai, Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai will be handling the Samegawa Floodplain and the residential area. While me and Rise-chan will search more info about this outbreak." explain Naoto.

"Since I will not back up you guys, so be careful, okay?" said Rise. "Got it." said Yosuke. "Well, enough of this. Let's get the party started!" said Kanji.

Everyone go in their separate ways. Rise and Naoto finds out more info while the others dealing with the Shadows.

* * *

Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie are busy in Yasogami High. Yosuke is fighting a maya-type Shadow. "Hyaah! Man, there's no end to this!" said Yosuke as he finished handling the Shadows. Then, a Magician Arcana Shadow attacked Yosuke from behind. It's trying to use Zio! "Yosuke-senpai! Watch out!" said Kanji. He went to the Shadow and he summoned his Persona, Rokuten Maoh. "Kill Rush!" said Kanji. The persona swings his sword-like object and the Shadow was defeated.

"We should go in further!" said Teddie.

Souji, Chie, and Yukiko are in Samegawa Floodplain. They're fighting a giant snake. Souji summoned Izanagi. "Ziodyne!" said he. A flash of blinding light come and strike the snake. It's defeated. "Wow, Souji-kun. You've gotten stronger!" said Yukiko. "Save that for later, here they come again!" said Souji. Chie summoned her Persona, Suzuka Gongen. "Tarukaja!" said she. Suzuka Gongen casts Tarukaja on Souji.

"Izanagi! Primal Force!" said Souji and the Gigas Shadow is defeated.

Meanwhile, Rise and Naoto found out another strange phenomenon. "What's this?" asked Rise. They surfed the Internet. The news stated as follows: numbers of strange creatures invaded Tatsumi Port Island!

"Strange creatures...?" asked Naoto. Then she and Rise looked at each other. "Could it be...?" asked Rise. They tried to find the picture of the creature. Surprisingly, it's a Shadow!

"No way! An outbreak of Shadows again?" said Naoto. "We should tell Senpai and the others about this!" said Rise.

* * *

Finally, the Shadows' number decreased. The members of Investigation Team assembled at Junes food court. "Guys! This is more dangerous!" said Rise.

"What's wrong?" asked Yosuke. "There's also the Shadows outbreak in Tatsumi Port Island!" said Naoto. "Whaaaaaaaat!" said Teddie. "Tch, it's just one thing after another isn't it?" said Kanji.

Souji closed his eyes for a minute. "We should go tomorrow." said he. "Why?" asked Chie. "Don't you guys feel it? The feeling that we felt when we summoned our Personas?" asked Souji.

"Yeah. I feel a little pain in my right arm." said Yosuke. "Teddie too!" said Teddie. "Me too." said Yukiko. "Same here." said Chie. "Hate to say it, but I feel too." said Kanji.

"We haven't used our Personas for 2 years. Our physique must be tired pretty quick. We'll need a rest." said Souji. "Well, you did got a point." said Yosuke. Souji smiled a bit.

The rest of the members decided to have a little rest and afternoon, they went to Tatsumi Port Island.

* * *

Author's note:  
Well, it's finally released! I'm planning to add Devil Summoner, but I guess crossovers only need two stories so you see what happened? It's all worthed! This part is kinda cliche... I think. As usual please read and review!


	2. New Comrades and Adventure

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona.

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Continue from Chapter 1. I play P3 and P4.

* * *

The Investigation Team members went to Port Island in order to take care of the Shadows that's running wild. They arrived at the Port Island Station.

"Well, how was it?" asked Souji. "Nope! No signs of Shadows everywhere!" said Yosuke.

"Hey, Rise-chan, Naoto-kun, are you sure that Port Island is under attack?" asked Chie. "Well, the news on the internet says so." said Naoto.

Then, Yukiko saw a Shadow coming their way. "Everyone, look!" said Yukiko as she pointed the Shadow.

"Oh! There's one!" said Kanji. When the Investigation Team about to attack the Shadow, suddenly a white dog wearing a collar came in front of them. "What?" asked Yukiko. "Hey, be careful!" said Chie. The dog howls and a 3 headed dog appeared and attack the Shadow. The Shadow is defeated. Then, the dog barks towards the team.

"No way... Is that...?" asked Yosuke in astonishment. "A Persona?" asked Naoto. "So, this dog a Persona-user?" asked Kanji.

While they were confused, a junior high student approached them. "Koromaru!" said the boy. A brunette girl talked to the dog, "Koro-chan... We were worried about you."

Souji looked at the boy and the brunette girl. He stepped forward. "You know this dog?" asked he. "Huh? Yeah." said the brunette girl. "Who are you guys? Tourists? You should have read the news. Port Island is under attack." said the boy.

"Oh, no. We, umm..." stammered Yosuke. By the time they talked, another group of Shadows came out. They are a group of Crying Tables! "Another one!" asked the brunette girl.

"Sensei! Let me have 'em!" said Teddie. Souji gave a nod. Teddie walked in front of them. "Rawwrrr! Kamui!" said Teddie. His Persona, Kamui emerged. "Mabufudyne!" said Teddie. Piles of huge ice blocks attack the Shadows and were defeated.

The boy and the brunette girl were surprised. "Are you guys... Persona-users?" asked the brunette girl. Souji nodded. The boy and the brunette looked at each other. "Well, then. You should have known the circumstances. Let's go to our headquarters." said the boy.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Yukari Takeba." said the brunette girl. "I'm Ken Amada. And this white dog is Koromaru." said the boy. Koromaru gave a bark.

"We don't have much time. Come on." said Yukari.

* * *

They walked and walked. Finally, they arrived at a building. It's a dorm, but looked like a hotel.

"Mitsuru-senpai! We have guests." said Yukari.

A red-haired girl looked at them. "Welcome back." said she. "Are they new members?" asked the white-haired man. "'Sup, Yuka-tan?" asked the boy with baseball cap. "Oh, hello." said a timid girl. "It's good to see you." said a girl with yellow hair.

"Umm... Mitsuru-senpai. This is kinda hard to believe but... These guys are the same as us." said Yukari. "The same as us...? You mean..." said the red-haired girl. Yukari nodded. "Yes. They're Persona-users." said Yukari.

Everyone in the dorm seems really surprised. "I guess this meeting is not wasted, huh Mitsuru?" asked the white-haired man. The red-haired young girl stood up and said to the team. "Please have a seat."

"Huh? Uh sure." said Yosuke.

The Investigation Team sat down. "Well, why don't we start the introduction? My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. The current leader of SEES." said the red-haired young girl. "Kirijo? Isn't that the famous corporation?" asked Yosuke. Mitsuru nodded. "Leader? Does it mean that you have the power to change Personas too?" asked Souji. "No, I don't." replied Mitsuru.

"I'm Akihiko Sanada. I currently work as a policeman." said the white-haired man.

"My name is Fuuka Yamagishi. Nice to meet you all." said the timid girl.

"'Sup guys? Name's Junpei Iori. Just call me Junpei." said the boy with baseball hat.

"As for me... I'm Aigis." said the yellow haired girl.

The Investigation Team introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Souji Seta. The leader of Investigation Team." said Souji.

"Name's Yosuke Hanamura. I'm a worker at Junes." said Yosuke.

"You're not supposed to promote your store here... Anyway, I'm Chie Satonaka." said Chie.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi. I'm the current heiress of the Amagi Inn." said Yukiko. "Amagi Inn? Hey! I went there when I was in high school!" said Yukari. "Oh, that means that I'm probably still in middle school..." said Yukiko.

"I'm Rise Kujikawa! It's nice to meet you!" said Rise. "Whoa! Rise-chan! The real thing!" said Junpei.

"I'm Naoto Shirogane. I'm working as a private detective." said Naoto, politely.

"I'm Teddie! Hello there ladies!" said Teddie.

"Ladies? Well, I'm Kanji Tatsumi." said Kanji.

* * *

Mitsuru started the meeting. "As a starter, I really am happy to meet fellow Persona-Users here. You're Souji-san, yes? You're the leader of Investigation Team?" asked Mitsuru.

Souji nodded. "Which means that you have the power to change Personas right?" asked Mitsuru. When Mitsuru said that, the SEES members seems a bit sad. "Uhh... what's with them?" asked Kanji. "Don't worry about it." said Mitsuru.

"Yes. I can change to multiple Personas." said Souji, calmly. Mitsuru is a little bit surprised.

"Whoa, what do you know! We met another multiple Persona-users!" said Junpei. "Another? You mean there's someone that has the same power as me?" asked Souji.

"The person is our previous leader, Minato Arisato. But Aigis can use that power. However, it seems that the power had gone." said Akihiko.

"Where is this Minato guy?" asked Yosuke. "He... passed away, in order to protect us." said Mitsuru. The Investigation Team looked a little sad because they had remind them of something that is unpleasant.

"Hey, don't get down. His death means everything to us. So, don't sweat it." said Junpei. "Anyway, let's continue." said Mitsuru.

* * *

Mitsuru started the meeting. "As you all aware, Port Island is currently under attack by Shadows. We can no longer ignore this. If we're going to fight the Shadows, we'll need more supplies and teammates." said Mitsuru.

"Are you saying that we'll join forces?" asked Akihiko. "They're Persona-Users as well. After all, we need a leader. So then, I'd like to ask Souji-san as our temporary field leader, if that's okay with you." said Mitsuru, looking at Souji.

Souji nodded. "Wait a sec. If the Shadows are out of TV in Inaba, how can they get here?" asked Chie. "D-Don't look at me." said Yosuke.

"That is something that I can't explain. Suddenly the Shadows just come out of nowhere." said Mitsuru. "Out of nowhere?" asked Yukiko. "Yeah... Those creepy things scare the hell outta me! They appeared right in front of me!" said Junpei.

"Those things came out and scared lots of people." said Akihiko. "Wait. You're saying that lot's of people, but I don't see anyone around here." said Naoto. "Sharp look kid. The residents are evacuating to the other side of this town that is made special by the Kirijo Group." replied Akihiko.

"So then, why did you guys stay here?" asked Rise.

"Our previous endeavors were uncovered by the public." said Mitsuru.

"The public thought that this was our... I mean, SEES's fault. So, they left us behind." said Akihiko, solemnly.

"Adults these days are like that." said Ken.

"Aw geez! They should be at least be more considerate!" said Yukari. "Didn't they realize all the hard work we've done!"

"Calm down Yukari-chan. Be angry on it won't change anything." said Fuuka.

"Anyways, we should not stay here very long. We have to protect the town." said Aigis.

Mitsuru asked the Investigation Team, "How do you summon your Personas?"

* * *

Before Souji answered, there's an earthquake, but it stopped pretty quick. Suddenly, the front door was opened.

"Who's there!" asked Souji. He drew out his katana. A voice can be heard. _Lust, Greed, Envy, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath... _said the voice.

A black claw reach out to them. Both SEES and Investigation Team prepared for battle. Koromaru barked out loud. "Looks like this guy asks for a fight." said Yosuke. "Well, asking for a fight or not doesn't matter. Let's just get it!" said Kanji.

"Wait a sec, Kanji." paused Souji. "Our enemy is not alone!"

Many more black claws came out. From the floor, the ceiling, from the back wall, even from the wall. Souji took out a blue card and crushed it. A sound of shattered glass can be heard. "Izanagi! Ziodyne!" said he. Izanagi casts Ziodyne, but the thunder only stopped the claws.

"I'll try to blow them up!" said Yukari. She went in front of Souji and took a device that looked like a gun. Souji tried to stop her, but it's too late. Yukari pulled the trigger. A sound of shattered glass can be heard. "Isis! Garudyne!" said Yukari.

The blow of wind attacked the claws. The attack took effect. They were immobilized. Soon after that, they ran away.

* * *

The team took a quick relief. "That's how you summon your Persona? That's crazy!" said Yosuke. "This gun is called Evoker. It was made by the Kirijo Group to trigger the Persona awakening." said Mitsuru.

"At any rate, what are those things?" asked Naoto.

"Do you know, Teddie?" asked Kanji.

"I don't know. Shadows normally aren't like that." replied Teddie.

"You're a Shadow and you don't know? Waste of time..." said Yosuke.

"Ugh! I'll try harder! Rawwrrr!" said Teddie, energetically.

SEES members were surprised. "This bear is a Shadow?" asked Yukari. "Yeah." answered Souji.

"Save discussion for later. For now, we have to destroy these Shadows before they make more panic!" said Yosuke. The team decided to join forces and save the world once again.

* * *

Author's Note:

Chapter 2 is out! Well, this one has many dialogues since this is the meeting between SEES and Investigation Team. Anyways, I like this chapter. As usual, R-E-A-D and R-E-V-I-E-W!


	3. Reason of Trouble

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Continue from chapter 2.

* * *

The team went to different places to eliminate the Shadows. But, strangely, the number of Shadows seems increasing. "Wait, if Tatsumi Port Island is invaded, what about Inaba?" asked Kanji. "Well, we have to save that for later for now. We have to deal with the Shadows first." said Souji.

After they fight many Shadows, they decided to take a rest in the dorm. Naoto uses this chance to look into the internet to find another information. In the news, she sees a new article. The article read as follows: A sudden peace in Inaba! The mysterious creatures disappeared!

"What the...?" asked Naoto. Souji realized her muttering and came to her. "What's wrong?" asked Souji.

"The Shadows in Inaba suddenly disappeared!" said Naoto. Souji took the mouse and click on the video on the scene. In the video, the Shadows go back into the TV. "The Shadows went back into the TV?" asked Souji.

Souji stood up. "Senpai?" asked Naoto. "Investigation Team, emergency meeting!" said Souji. He ran upstairs. "Wait! Senpai!" said Naoto. She chased after Souji.

The Investigation Team looked at one another. They went upstairs too.

"So, what's this about?" asked Yosuke. Souji explains all that he has seen in the internet news.

"Sudden peace?" asked Kanji.

"It seems that right after we left Inaba, the Shadows returned to the TV." said Souji.

"But, why...?" asked Rise. Naoto raised her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Chie.

"It's something that I remembered. A Shadow is a suppressed power, and when controlled by one's ego, it becomes a Persona..." said Naoto.

"Isn't that the sentence that was written in the unofficial project document?" asked Yosuke.

"This is just my conjecture but... maybe the Shadows are after us, Persona-Users." said Naoto.

"What do you mean?" asked Yukiko.

"We left for Tatsumi Port Island to hunt the Shadows, right? At the same time, the Shadows in Inaba went back into the TV." said Naoto.

"I don't like this. We should talk this with the SEES too." said Souji.

The Investigation Team went downstairs. They talked to the SEES members.

* * *

Souji explains everything that he sees in the internet. "The Shadows disappeared...?" asked Junpei. "Personas and Shadows are the same thing..." said Ken.

"If the Shadows in your town disappeared, and the number of Shadows in here increasing, then there's only one conclusion." said Mitsuru. "They indeed after us, Persona-Users."

"But, why would they do that?" asked Yosuke. "Remember the words that Ken-kun said? Personas and Shadows are the same thing. Which probably means that wherever there are Persona-Users, there will be Shadows there too." said Naoto.

"You kinda lost me. But whatever it is they're trying to kill us, yeah? So who cares? We just kick their asses!" said Kanji. "I agree. Details are not important. This is getting even more interesting!" said Akihiko. His face looks happy.

"You two... This is not a game." said Souji as he puts his hand at the forehead. "If the Shadows are trying to kill us, we can't go on easy on them because our lives will be at stake." said Naoto.

"We should go slay those Shadows first things tomorrow morning." said Akihiko. "Oh, for Investigation Team, because the rooms are not sufficient, we'll have to..." paused Yukari.

"Don't worry about us. We'll just sleep at the lounge." said Souji. "Girls can sleep in the rooms."

"Senpai, if you're going to sleep at the lounge, we'll too! Because you're our leader." said Naoto.

Souji looked a little embarrassed. He patted Naoto's head. "Thanks." said Souji. He gave a smile.

* * *

When Souji went to sleep, he awoke in Velvet Room. However, this time, the Velvet Room looks different. The interior is still a limousine, but it seems that the limousine is mixed up with an elevator.

"Welcome to Velvet Room, my boy." said Igor in his usual tone. Margaret looked at Souji. "We meet again." said she.

"It seems that you will need my help again in the future. Before we proceed..." Igor presented a contract again. "...You surely know what to do, correct?"

Souji took out the pen at the table and signed the contract his name. After he signed it, the contract disappeared. "Do you still remember what the words that is in the contract?" asked Igor.

"I chooseth this fate of my own free will." said Souji.

"Hmhmhm... Very nice. Hold on to this..." said Igor. He gave Souji a Velvet Key. "Margaret?" asked Igor to his assistant.

"About your Persona Compendium... You can still summon your Personas that you registered earlier. That is all." said Margaret.

"Well then... I'm looking forward in what you'll do in the future. Until then... Farewell." said Igor.

* * *

The next morning, the Investigation Team woke up early because they can't sleep in a new place. The SEES member went to the lounge. Ken is the first one who comes down. "Huh? Where are Souji-san and Yosuke-san?" asked Ken.

"Those two? Senpai and Yosuke-senpai went out for a patrol since probably the Shadows came out to harm people." said Naoto.

"Wow, his responsibility reminds me of our previous leader." said Ken.

"Umm... this maybe hard for you but can you tell us what happened when SEES is still fighting the Shadows?" asked Yukiko.

"I'll tell you. But wait until everyone's here, okay?" said Ken, smiling. He went upstairs again.

"That kid is really mature, don't you think?" asked Kanji.

* * *

Souji and Yosuke went out for patrol. "Nope! No single signs of Shadows anywhere!" said Yosuke. "This is the third time we've checked this place but it seems that there are really no single Shadows." said Souji.

"Well, at least we got a break! Let's go back, partner!" said Yosuke, happily. Souji followed Yosuke. Suddenly, he heard a voice, _I've found him... he's the next one..." _Souji looked around because he's surprised.

"My imagination?" asked Souji. Yosuke shouted from afar. "What's up, partner?" asked Yosuke. "Huh? No, nothing." said Souji and he rushed ahead.

They arrived at the dorm. Inside, the SEES members are in the lounge.

"You two... Welcome back." said Mitsuru. "How's the patrol?" asked Akihiko.

"A-Okay! No single signs of Shadows! The coast is clear!" said Yosuke. Souji just nodded his head. The voice that he heard before is still bothering him.

"No single signs of Shadows? It looks like they appeared only around evening and night." said Naoto. "It looks like the time when Dark Hour and Tartarus are still around." said Yukari. Koromaru barked, it looks like Koromaru is agree with Yukari.

"C'mon man! We're free from Tartarus! So please stop talking about that!" said Junpei. "To tell you the truth, I kinda missed Tartarus and Dark Hour." said Akihiko, smiling. "Hahaha... I kinda missed your enthusiasm for fighting the Shadows, Akihiko." said Mitsuru, chuckling.

"Hah! You can say that again!" said Akihiko, smiling. It seems he's having fun.

"What happened when you're fighting the Shadows?" asked Rise.

"Oh, that's right. You guys don't know, right?" asked Yukari. She told the Investigation Team the events that happened when they're still fighting the Shadows.

"And I think that's all." said Yukari. "What about you?" asked Fuuka.

Souji told the SEES member their experience in fighting the Shadows.

"Whoa! I guess you guys experience the same thing as us! Only a bit different though.. Hehe." said Junpei.

The team talked to each other about their previous endeavors.

* * *

Author's note:

Chapter 3 Updated! This time, I don't put many battles. Just dialogues and more dialogues. I'll put the battle later in Chapter 4 or so. But enjoy for now! Please read and review! ^.^


	4. Into the Alternate World

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! I don't own Persona series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

When they are talking, Souji hears the voice again. _Come here... Heed my voice... You are needed... _said the voice. Souji felt annoyed and he stood up. "I'm going out for a bit. It won't take long." said Souji. "Senpai..." said Naoto slowly. She looks worried. Souji gives a small smile and he goes.

He went to a small, silent passage. "Okay, what do you want?" asked Souji. "Good, you finally came." said a man.

Souji turned his back and he saw a young man wearing a long suit. "Who are you?" asked Souji. The man pointed to a large mirror behind Souji. "A mirror?" asked Souji slowly.

Suddenly the surface of the mirror changes. Souji took a few step forward and looked at the mirror. He was surprised because his reflection at the mirror is not himself. It's Izanagi.

While Souji looked at the mirror, he heard a sound of shattered glasses. He looked at the man and he saw a black creature right in front of him. The creature resembles Izanagi, but it's color is pure black.

Souji summoned Izanagi. "Ziodyne!" said Souji. Izanagi casts a powerful thunder, but the black creature evaded it. The Izanagi-like creature casts something. A black powerful thunder comes and strike Souji but luckily he isn't injured really bad. "What's that? It looks like Ziodyne!" asked Souji.

Izanagi and the blackish Izanagi battled for a while. Suddenly a footstep is heard. "Senpai!" said Naoto. "Partner!" said Yosuke. "Souji-san!" said Akihiko.

The man turned his face to the three. "Tch, more disturbance. I guess it's time to go. Before I go, let me tell you something. Every mirror in this world reflects your true self ever since the "things" came out." said the man and he vanished into thin air so does the black Izanagi.

Although Souji looked fine, he is injured because the attack. "Who's that?" asked Naoto. "Partner, you alright?" asked Yosuke.

"It's just a small wound, don't worry." said Souji as he endured the pain. Akihiko took out his Evoker and put it between his forehead. He pulled the trigger and summoned Caesar. "Diarahan!" said Akihiko. Caesar casts a Diarahan on Souji. "Thanks." said Souji.

Then, Caesar disappeared. "Let's go." said Yosuke.

When they want to go back, a pile of Shadows waiting for them. "Shadows! At time like this?" said Yosuke.

Naoto took out a blue card and crushed it. "Yamato Takeru! Vorpal Blade!" said Naoto.

Laser swords appeared everywhere and attack the Shadows. They were defeated, but suddenly, the same black claws that attack the dorm before came out and attack the four.

"Tch, there's no end to this!" said Yosuke. He took out a blue card and crushed it. A sound of shattered glasses can be heard. "Susano-O! Garudyne!" said Yosuke. Susano-O casts a blow of powerful wind and stops the black claws' movement.

"Now's our chance, go!" said Akihiko. They finally arrived at the dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

"I guess I messed up, huh?" asked a man. "You let him get away! Of course you messed up!" said a red-haired guy.

"Now, now, Solist. You should calm down a bit." said a blue haired woman. "Shut up, Azure! You know that..." said Solist.

A man with black coat patted Solist's shoulder. "Do you want me to stop your mouth forever?" asked the man with a low voice. Solist just looked away. "Anyway, what happened back then? Why you let them go?" asked a woman with a soft voice.

"More of his friends come. If anything goes wrong, or I get my identity discovered, we'll be in trouble too." said the man. "Good point, Raijuu." said the woman.

"Then, what should we do?" asked Azure. "That was Master's decision. We have no right to decide." said the man with black coat.

"You sounded really cool, Raphtor." said the woman. "That is not the matter, Catena." replied Raphtor.

"Shut up." said a voice.

The five people turned their faces to the source of the voice. Suddenly, a figure came out. "I can't concentrate calling "him" if you're all noisy."

"We are truly sorry, Master." said Raphtor.

"We'll need that boy real quick. You should do your jobs." said the figure.

"Yes, sir." said Raphtor.

"Okay." said Azure.

"Tch..." said Solist, a little annoyed.

"I won't make the same mistake." said Raijuu.

"I will try my best!" said Catena.

* * *

At the dorm, Souji, Yosuke, Naoto, and Akihiko, tell everyone about what happened especially Souji. "The mirrors?" asked Yukari. "Yeah. I looked at the mirror, but my reflection is not myself. It's my Persona, Izanagi. The man also mentioned something about the "things"." said Souji.

"The "things"? Could it be...?" asked Junpei. "Yes, telling by the current situation, it's a high possibility that the "thing" that man mentioned... means Shadows." said Mitsuru. "This problem has gone deeper and further than I thought." said Ken. "I hope this didn't take out another year..." said Yukari. "We should be even more cautious this time." said Akihiko.

Suddenly, Yosuke raised his head. "I've been thinking. Why don't we check the TV world?" asked Yosuke, looking at Souji. "There should be some sort a clue there."

"Well, it's a possibility. But we need a large TV so we can all fit in." said Souji. "Large TV... Did we have one here in the dorm?" asked Junpei. "You can use the TV in my room. It's exceptionally pretty large." said Mitsuru.

"Whoa! Are we going into Mitsuru-senpai's room! Count me in!" said Junpei, energetically. "Is that really what you think, Iori? Well, it's okay as long as you're ready for the execution." said Mitsuru, smiling.

Junpei looked shocked. "No! No! That's not it! It was just a joke!" said Junpei. "Well, then, the girls can take out the TV out of Mitsuru's room. The rest leave it to the guys." said Akihiko.

"Okay, we'll leave it to you then." said Fuuka. "I'll help out later too." said Aigis.

The girls picked out the large TV from Mitsuru's room, and the guys picked out the large TV to the lounge.

"This is pretty heavy. Okay, Souji-san. Is this big enough?" asked Ken. Koromaru barked.

"This fits perfectly. Thanks." replied Souji.

* * *

After that, Souji puts his hands on the TV screen and was sucked inside, along with the others. They again appeared in the TV world once again.

"It's been a while." said Yukiko. "Is this the place where the Shadows are lurking around?" asked Aigis. "Yup." said Teddie. "At least there are no more fog here. It makes me sick." said Kanji. "Yeah... you got a point..." said Yosuke.

"Well, we should start scanning the area now." said Naoto. Both Rise and Fuuka summoned their Personas, respectively, Kanzeon and Juno.

After a few minutes...

"Well? Found anything?" asked Yosuke. "I sense a group of Shadows... but..." paused Rise. "What's wrong?" asked Chie.

"Um... how should I put this..." said Rise. "They are not in Shadow form. It looks like they're in... the black claws form." said Fuuka.

"Black claws?" asked Akihiko, a bit shocked. "The black claws are Shadows?" asked Ken. "It's a possibility." said Mitsuru. "We should go to the source. Where are they, Fuuka-san, Rise-chan?" said Aigis.

"Hold on... There!" said Rise. "I detect them too!" said Fuuka.

"Really! Where are they!" asked Kanji. "They're at the entrance of Yomotsu Hirasaka." said Rise. "It seems that the Shadows... I mean, the black claws are waiting for us there." said Fuuka. Then, Kanzeon and Juno disappeared.

"Yomotsu Hirasaka? What is this place?" asked Ken. Souji thought for a minute and he raised his head. "Yomotsu Hirasaka is my dungeon." said he. "Senpai...?" asked Naoto. "It's the dungeon that appeared in my dream at the first time my awakening to my 'power'." said Souji again. "You mean the power to enter the TV? The power that bastard Izanami gave you?" asked Yosuke.

Souji nodded. "You remember what Izanami said when we're in Yomotsu Hirasaka, don't you? That the dungeon is seen in my dream at my awakening?" asked Souji.

All the Investigation Team realized. "Yeah! She did say that!" said Yosuke. "Whatever it is, we should go to this Yomotsu Hirasaka place. Where is it?" asked Akihiko.

* * *

Souji brought the party to Yomotsu Hirasaka. At the entrance, stands a black-haired woman, surrounded by black claws. "Oh, you came, finally!" said the woman. "Who're you?" asked Souji. "Oh, sorry for being so rude. I'm Catena. I come here to see you all. Oh, but you have to pass me first to go through. There will be more truths to enravel behind this very entrance." said Catena.

"We can't care less about your "truth". Just let us pass through." said Junpei. "But, I didn't sense this woman before." said Rise. "Me too. How could she slipped through Juno's ability?" asked Fuuka.

"Tch... This gonna take long." said Kanji.

Akihiko stepped forward. He took out his leather gloves and his revolver. "I guess there's no point in standing here. Go." said Akihiko. "Akihiko-senpai...?" asked Junpei. "I told you right? Go ahead. I'll finish this woman." said Akihiko.

Souji nodded. "Come on." said Souji. He and the others went inside Yomotsu Hirasaka. "Akihiko, be careful." said Mitsuru. "You too." said Akihiko.

* * *

Author's note:

Chapter 4 released! Finally after some hard work! This time I include some of my own characters, like Raphtor, Solist, Azure, Catena, and Raijuu. The next chapter will be long too, since maybe all the contents will include battles and such. It seems that this is the first time Aigis talks, isn't it? Well, just enjoy reading it! Read and review please!


	5. Strength of Friends

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! This is a crossover story. Continue from Chapter 4. Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or 4.

* * *

Akihiko stayed behind to fight Catena. While the rest continue to go deeper into Yomotsu Hirasaka. Strangely, no Shadows were spotted as they walk. "No signs of Shadows anywhere..." said Yukiko. "Isn't it strange? If this place were supposed to be the 'nest' of Shadows, why are there no Shadows at all?" asked Junpei.

"You ask a good question once." said Yukari. "Hey! I resent that!" said Junpei. They walked to a room with a stair. "There. We should be able to get up from here." said Souji.

They walked to the stairs, but a flame shield prevented them. "What the...?" said Kanji. Aigis turned her face to a man behind them. "Well, I guess that flame shield worked out pretty good." said the red-haired man.

"Who are you?" asked Aigis, as she pointed out her fingers, preparing a battle stance. "Ah, who cares 'bout my name? You all gonna die here anyway." said the red-haired guy. "Don't think like you're sure to win." said Yosuke. He stepped forward and took out his dual-knives. "Partner, leave this bastard to me. You go ahead." said Yosuke.

"Don't act tough." said Chie. "Let me say cool stuffs first before you go." said Yosuke, looking at the party, smiling. "You can't go anywhere. I've put a strong fire shield." said the red-haired guy.

"Then, I'll cool it down." said Mitsuru. She took out her Evoker and summoned Artemisia. "I'll help too!" said Teddie. He took a blue card and summoned Kamui. "Bufudyne!" said both of them. Both Artemisia and Kamui casts a huge block of ice. Not for long, the fire shield subsided.

"What! My fire shield!" said the man. "Okay, go!" said Souji. He looked at Yosuke. "Partner... Stay sharp." said Souji and he leaves.

"You betcha... Leader." said Yosuke. He looked at the man. The man sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just introduce myself. Name's Solist." said he. "I thought you don't care about telling your name." said Yosuke.

"Wha...! S-Shut up! Just die already, you dead meat!" said Solist. "Now then..." said Yosuke slowly.

* * *

In the few next floors, no obstacles have been sighted. At the entrance of 5th floor, in front of them stands a tall man wearing a black suit. "Whoa! He's tall!" said Junpei. Koromaru barked to the man. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Raphtor." said he, politely. "And who asked you?" asked Kanji, a little rude.

"I praised you all because you have come all the way here just to learn the "truth". But, how unfortunate... that your lives must end here." said Raphtor. From his back. came out a pair of wings but the color is black. He stretched out his hands and revealed a pair of golden claws. Then, a sound of shattered glass can be heard. "Mother of Earth..." said Raphtor slowly. A Persona Cybele came out!

"A Persona!" asked Rise. "But that can't be!"

Cybele prepared to use the skill Myriad Arrows. "...Do it." said Raphtor. Cybele casts Myriad Arrows. Aigis rushed forward. "Aigis!" said Yukari. "Pallas Athena!" said she. An armored knight came out. She blocked all the arrows.

Raphtor was pretty surprised. "Oh..." said he slowly.

Aigis turned her look to the party. "Please go on ahead. His piercing attacks should have no effect on Athena, so please let me hold him!" said Aigis. Souji looked a little down but then he raised his head and nodded. "Let's go." said he.

The party went forward. Raphtor turned his attention to Aigis. "Impressive. Even though you're a robot, you can have feelings as if you're human." said Raphtor. "Emotion and feelings cannot be obtained if you don't have a meaning in life. My purpose of my existence is to protect everyone!" said Aigis and she moved forward. "Come here... little android." said Raphtor.

* * *

After they took a really long walk, many of the party members started to get tired. "Man, how many floors are there? This is the same as climbing up Tartarus!" said Junpei. "10 floors if my memory hasn't fallen." said Souji. "How are the others? I hope they are okay..." said Ken.

At the entrance of Yomotsu Hirasaka, Akihiko is fighting Catena. Catena uses chains in combat while Akihiko uses gun and hand-to-hand combat. "Gotcha!" said Catena. Her chains managed to grab Akihiko's left arm. "Grhh! grunted Akihiko. "You can't move now! You better stand there quietly before I kill you peacefully!" said Catena in enjoyment. Then, Akihiko grinned. "Better think again, lady!" said Akihiko. He took out his Evoker and summoned Caesar.

"Ziodyne!" said Akihiko. A powerful thunder strikes Catena, it misses, but the thunder destroyed half of Catena's chain, including the chains that grabbed Akihiko's left arm. "Ahhh! My chains! My beautiful chains!" said Catena. "You know what, woman? You're definitely NOT my type." said Akihiko. He suddenly punched Catena's face will all his strength. She fell to the ground. "Okay... time to chase after them." said Akihiko.

But, at all the sudden, Akihiko can't move. Both his legs are"What the...?" asked he. He looked back, and Catena stands there. "Boy, never let down your enemies, got that?" asked Catena. "You're such a hard-headed... Oh well, the harder the enemy, the more fun I get!" said Akihiko, smiling.

* * *

Yosuke is in the lower floor to hold Solist, the fire user. Yosuke tried to dodge every fire, but sometimes he messed up and ended getting a burn scar. Solist cornered Yosuke and prepared to cast another powerful fire. "You can't run now!" said Solist. He casts a strong fire and shoots it directly towards Yosuke. In the nick of time, Yosuke summoned Susano-O and casts Garudyne to create a wind shield to protect himself, at least from getting another burn mark.

When Solist thought that he had win, Yosuke rushed out and attacked Solist. "How can you survive that attack?" asked Solist, shocked. "You still have to use your head when fighting." said Yosuke. Susano-O came out and kicked his circular thing that surround him like a blade. "Taste the power of my Persona's Brave Blade!" said Yosuke, proudly.

Solist was injured pretty bad. But he still stood up straight. "Good attack, kid. But you can't defeat me with strength alone!" said Solist, as if mocking. "Still stands up? Well, let me blow you up to the sky!" said Yosuke.

* * *

In the 5th floor entrance, Cybele casts so many Ziodyne spells. Aigis keeps on evading because Athena is weak against electric. "You can't defeat me if you keep defending, android!" said Raphtor. Raphtor tapped both his hands on the floor and the floor cracked. Aigis was shocked and she quickly jumped to avoid it. She shot Raphtor with her firearms. But Raphtor was fast so he managed to avoid the bullets although he was shot.

"A machine is created for a purpose." said Aigis. "You little rascal..." said Raphtor.

Aigis suddenly stopped. She looked at Raphtor. "Why are you after Souji-san?" asked Aigis. "Souji-kun is our target. That's all. Android like you shall not interfere." said Raphtor. "You should have a reason for attacking him!" said Aigis, a bit angry.

Raphtor lower his head. After a while, he said, "Souji-san is... " paused he. And at all of sudden, a black figure appeared behind Raphtor. "Raphtor, you shouldn't tell outsiders about "it" here." said the figure.

"Master..." said Raphtor slowly. "Yes. Forgive me. I have done something unforgivable."

"Your loyalty to the Guardian of Darkness is formidable. So I'll forgive you this time. But, you'll have to go with me." said the figure.

The black figure flipped his finger and they disappeared.

Aigis was left there, thinking. "Guardian of Darkness? Is that the name of an organization?" asked Aigis to herself.

* * *

"It's already the 8th floor..." said Souji. "We haven't met another hindrance." said Mitsuru. "I hope the others are okay." said Yukari. "They should be." said Kanji. They keep on going to the next floor. Souji looks worried. "Rise, can you detect the others?" asked Souji. "I'll try, Senpai." said Rise.

She summoned Kanzeon. After a while, she detected them. "I sense them! Akihiko-san, and Yosuke-kun seems still fighting. But Aigis-san is finished already." said Rise. "Aigis-san has finished? Wow, that's fast. The tall man seems strong." said Ken.

"She is not a regular robot, right?" asked Mitsuru. "Anyway, we should hurry and settle this."

They walked around the floor and found the stairs. "Oh, there it is." said Junpei. They ran to the stairs, but suddenly a flow of thunder strikes back.

"What the...?" asked Kanji. A man came out. It's the same guy who attack Souji before. "You...!" said Souji. "Oh. good. You remember me. I figure that you'd forget me by now." said the man, smiling a bit.

"Shut the trap! Get out of our way!" said Kanji, angrily. "Sorry, kid, but I can't let you go that easy or Master'll rip me out. Oh by the way, I'm Raijuu. Good to see you." said he.

"He doesn't look really strong, but we should be careful." said Naoto. "Heh, Senpai. Let me at 'em!" said Kanji, preparing for a battle stance.

"Kanji-kun?" asked Rise. "Kanji! You can't do this alone! Teddie will help you!" said Teddie. "And how are you supposed to help me?" asked Kanji to Teddie.

"Well... That's..." paused Teddie. "Just go and protect Senpai and the others." said Kanji.

Souji closed his eyes for a second and he raised his head. "...Alright. Just be careful and don't die." said Souji. Kanji replied with a smile.

The party went upstairs. "Oh, well. Master'll be mad at me again. But he'll give me a credit if I kill one of the enemies." said Raijuu. "Don't think you'll win just yet!" said Kanji.

"Such a great spirit." said Raijuu.

"Heh. I'll show you what'll happen if you're messing up with Kanji Tatsumi. Come here you bastard!" said Kanji.

Raijuu smiles. "This'll be fun!" said he.

* * *

The team went deeper and further to Yomotsu Hirasaka. And finally they arrived at the last floor, the top of Yomotsu Hirasaka. A blue-haired girl is standing there.

"Welcome to the top of Yomotsu Hirasaka." said the woman. "My name is Azure. It's nice to meet you all, Investigation Team and SEES."

"Are you going to get in our way too?" asked Junpei.

"Wrong. I'm not going to fight you. If I do that, Master'll shred me to pieces." said Azure. "I'll take you all to Master."

Azure turned her back and walked away. The team didn't follow yet. "Are you coming or not? You all want to see the mastermind of this, don't you?" asked Azure.

"Sensei, what should we do?" asked Teddie. "I guess for now we just follow her. It's our only choice at this time but we have to stay cautious." said Souji. "I agree. Considering the circumstances, we need to look forward." said Mitsuru. The team nodded and they followed Azure to her "Master".

* * *

Author's note:

Whew! Chapter 5 updated! This time I bring a lot of battles. But the figure that I keep mentioning earlier is still a mystery so keep following the story to know who the figure really is! Next story will be another battle. As usual, read and review please!


	6. The Spoken Truth

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Continue from Chapter 5. Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or 4. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

The top floor of Yomotsu Hirasaka...

Azure, the blue-haired woman claims that she doesn't have any intention to attack the party. She tells the party to follow her to the "Master". In the far depths of Yomotsu Hirasaka, stands a young man wearing a black jacket. He looks like a normal high school student. "Yo." said the student. "What the...? You're the boss of them? You're just a high schooler!" said Junpei. "Huh?" asked Ken.

"You know him, Ken-kun?" asked Fuuka. "Not really, but I think I've seen him before. Not too long ago actually." said Ken.

"Why do you summon us here?" asked Souji. "Obviously to meet you. What else?" replied the student. "You should have a reason." said Naoto.

"Yeah, yeah..." said the student, quite unwillingly. "Anyway, to settle this, we shouldn't do it here."

"What do you mean?" asked Souji.

The student clapped his hands twice. Suddenly, the surrounding area is filled with a black smoke. "What's this? Everyone! Where are you?" asked Rise. "Don't split!" said Mitsuru.

Then the black smoke subsided, but both Souji and the student can't be found. "Huh? Where did they go?" asked Ken. "W-What did you do to Sensei!" asked Teddie. "Calm down Teddie!" said Naoto.

"Please rest assured." said a tall man, Raphtor who suddenly came out. "Whoa. Since when you were here?" asked Azure. "I was here from the start. You do notice me, right?" asked Raphtor. "Hahahaha... Sorry but I don't." said Azure. " Well, whatever." said Raphtor.

"Quit your bitching! Where are they!" asked Junpei. "I told you not to worry. They'll be back... IF "he" can survive..." said Raphtor in his evil smile.

* * *

Meanwhile... Elsewhere...

Souji is drifting in an endless dimension. Everything around him is distorted. He feels his conciousness again and he wakes up. He's shocked to see that his friends are not with him. "Hello again." said a voice. Souji turned his back and the student is there standing.

"See this dimension? What do you think?" asked the student. "Before that, tell me. Who are you?" asked Souji. "..." replied the student. "Well, I'm not gonna force you to talk..." said Souji. "Consider me a being that is not from this world, capiche?" said the student.

"You're not from this world...?" What's your name?" asked Souji. "...Zero." said the student.

"Huh?"

"My name. You asked for it, right?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just that... Zero is kinda strange for me..."

Zero chuckled. "C'mon. Let me show you something." said he and he went off.

* * *

As they were going to another place, Zero broke the ice. "So, you want to know something?" asked he. "Why the Shadows are out to the real world?" asked Souji, straightforwardly. "Direct question." replied Zero.

"Look here. I don't want to be your enemy. Because you're important." said Zero. "What do you mean?" asked Souji.

"The world is cursed. People's anxiety, and grief are endless. See this distorted dimension? This world existed because humans cannot stand they hopelessness." said Zero. "You're words are too much for me. Can't we just get to the point?" asked Souji.

"Know what I mean? I'll use this world in order to destroy others." said Zero. Souji was shocked to hear this. "Are you nuts! Millions of innocent people will die!" said Souji.

"What do you want to do? FYI, slowly, this world is draining our world's energy. The Shadows that started to burst out, are only one of many phenomenons that can happen! This world is going to use the Shadows to destroy mankind." said Zero.

"I'll find a way to stop it!" said Souji. "How?" asked Zero. Souji was silent. He got no words to counter it.

"I'm sick of dealing with you." said Zero. He puts his hands inside the jacket's pocket. He tapped his right foot, and a powerful blast of fire came out and strike Souji. Then, he tapped his left foot and summoned many powerful thunders. Souji can't evade and ends up injured badly. He took out his blue card and summoned a Persona. "Raphael! Diarahan!" said Souji.

Raphael emerged and casts a Diarahan. "Multiple Personas, Wild Card, eh?. I know that." said Zero. Souji was shocked knowing that Zero knows the power of Wild Card.

"Now die!" said Zero. He moved really fast and hit Souji very badly. He summoned many elements and as a finishing touch, he summoned the powerful Megidolaon. Souji was fainted from all the injuries and he fell to a deep space.

Zero approaches Souji's fainted body. He took out his hands and touch Souji's forehead. "You won't remember anything about what I tell you, what happened here, my abilities, and my name." said Zero.

* * *

Suddenly, the surroundings in Yomotsu Hirasaka went distorted for a second. After the distortion, Souji and Zero were back to the top of Yomotsu Hirasaka. "Senpai!" said Naoto. "Hey, hang in there!"

"Sensei!" said Teddie.

"He's not dead." said Zero at all the sudden "He's just severely injured."

"What did you do to him!" asked Teddie. "Do you have any care about that? Well, my job is done here. Call the others. We're going home." said Zero.

"Yes, Master." said Raphtor.

They all disappeared. "What the hell...? They disappeared!" said Junpei. "It's not important right now. We need to go back to the entrance and aid Souji-san." said Mitsuru.

"We need to tell the others. Let's pull back." said Chie. "Senpai, please be okay..." said Naoto, worried.

* * *

Catena suddenly stopped attacking Akihiko. "Oh, gotta go. Master is calling. Well... Off I go!" said Catena. She retrieved her chains back and disappeared. The same thing happened to Solist and Raijuu.

Naoto used the teleporter at Yomotsu Hirasaka's top floor to return to the entrance. Fuuka and Rise summoned their Personas to contact Akihiko, Aigis, Kanji, and Yosuke since they're heading to the top floor. The team finally assembled at the entrance and they exit the TV world.

Souji is put in the previous SEES leader's room, Minato Arisato. His injuries is taken care of. "What's going on with Souji-san?" asked Aigis.

"I don't know either. He just disappeared after the black smoke came out!" said Junpei. "Black smoke?" asked Akihiko. "I'll explain it to you all." said Naoto.

She explained the events that occured when they entered the top floor of Yomotsu Hirasaka.

"I see... Well, at least Souji-san is okay although he's injured. But we need to ask Souji-san about more details." said Akihiko.

"Oh, there's something I need to tell you all too." said Aigis. "What's up, Ai-chan?" asked Junpei.

"I only heard this, but I guess, Raphtor and the student... were talking about, Guardian of Darkness." said Aigis.

"Guardian of Darkness...? It's really a strange name..." said Yosuke.

"Maybe it's the name of the organization." said Mitsuru. "Well, that's one good point. We already know a few things. We can get more clues after Souji-kun is awake." said Yukiko.

"I'll see how Sensei is doing." said Teddie, walking to the stairs. "Oh, Teddie, maybe I should go. You just stay here." said Naoto. "Okay then. If you say so." said Teddie. Naoto went to Minato's previous room while Teddie went back to the lounge.

* * *

After a while, Souji opened his eyes, indicating that he's fine. Naoto is there sitting beside the bed. "Oh, Senpai! You're awake! Good... I'm really worried for a second there." said Naoto. "Naoto-kun..." said Souji slowly.

"Where are the...?" asked Souji. "The enemy? They vanished from the TV world." said Naoto. "I see..." said Souji, smiling a little.

"Senpai, may I ask you something? What happened then? At the top of Yomotsu Hirasaka?" asked Naoto.

Souji turned silent. He began to talk a little while later. "I don't know..." said he slowly.

"What do you mean don't know?" asked Naoto. "I didn't recall what happened at Yomotsu Hirasaka... How strange..." said Souji.

Naoto's eyes widened. She was a little shocked. "Don't recall...? Don't tell me... You lost your memory?" asked Naoto.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello there! It's me again, RavenExpert! Finally the Chapter 6 is updated! This time I make Souji lost his memories at the battle between him and Zero. This Chapter is rather fun to make if you ask me. Please read and review!


	7. The Soldier with Lost Memories

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or 4. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

"You... lost your memory?" asked Naoto. "Seems like it. Sorry I can't be a help." said Souji.

"No Senpai. The important thing is that you're okay. That's enough for me. I don't know what I'll do if you're gone..." said Naoto. "Anyways, I'll tell others that you're okay. About your lost memories... I'll bring it back. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Naoto-kun." said Souji, and he fell asleep.

* * *

Souji awake in Velvet Room. As usual, he is welcomed by Igor and Margaret. "Welcome, my child. It's been a while. I understand the current circumstances." said Igor.

"Even if I beg you to recover my lost memories, you won't do a thing, right? I'm still abide by the contract which only means that I need to finish this myself." said Souji. "Very good, my boy." said Igor, in his bizarre smile.

"However, I call you here, not only to talk about that." said Igor. "You have some more things to say?" asked Souji.

Igor lowered his head. "The source of grief is nothing but near... You must fight the grief by the help of those who always by your side... Please make sure to remember that." said he.

"Source of grief? What do you mean?" asked Souji. "Ah, unfortunately, you cannot answer that question just yet. As you keep on going, the path of resolve will be opened to you." said Igor.

"Grief is something that mankind always possessed. Grief are always endless. Even though one has ended, the other one will appear and grow. Hopeless and grief that will eventually bring mankind to an end." said Margaret.

"Well, I guess that's all I have to say. I shouldn't keep you here too long. I'm looking forward to your other visit. Until then, farewell..." said Igor.

* * *

Naoto went out of Souji's temporary room. She closed the door and she looked a little down. "Senpai... Your memories... I'll restore it." said Naoto slowly. Then she went downstairs to the lounge.

Junpei is the first one to notice that Naoto is downstairs. "Hey, Naoto-kun! How's our field leader?" asked he. "Oh, he's okay. The injuries seems to have healed." said Naoto. "Something wrong, Naoto-kun?" asked Chie. "Oh, nothing." replied Naoto and she sat back.

For a while, Naoto thought about telling the others concerning Souji's memories. She was not sure at the time, she lowered her head a while and raised it. "Um... Everyone, I have something to..."

Before Naoto can finished the sentence, a very familiar voice came out from upstairs. "It's okay Naoto. I'll tell them." said Souji. "Senpai..." said Naoto.

"Something to tell us?" asked Ken. Souji sat down at the lounge. He told everyone what happened to him, including his lost memories. "You what?" asked Yosuke. "Are you serious about this, Senpai?" asked Rise. "Why would I lie at the times like this?" asked Souji back.

"But, if it's true that your memories are lost, we can't have more clues about who those guys really are. All we know is that they're part of an organization called Guardian of Darkness." said Akihiko.

"That's good enough for now." said Souji. "Now, rather than collecting information, we should go outside and keep patrolling in case the Shadows came back again."

"Yeah. I agree. We should start hunting the Shadows again." said Yosuke. Junpei suddenly stands up. "Hey, I'm in a good condition today. I'll do the patrolling!" said he. "Woof!" barked Koromaru. He seems really energetic. "Oh, I'll come with you, Junpei-san." said Ken.

"Then, we'll leave it up to you three." said Naoto.

Junpei, Koromaru and Ken went for a patrol. While the others stayed in the dorm. Souji tried to recall anything that happened but he couldn't, as if his memories were erased completely. Naoto keep looking at Souji and she's very worried. Not long after, suddenly Junpei banged the front door.

"Junpei-kun?" asked Fuuka. "Danger guys! We need to get out of here!" said Junpei, as he rushed inside.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kanji. "No time to talk! You guys better see it with your own eyes!" said Junpei.

The team looked at each other. They walked outside to see what Junpei really means.

* * *

Not far from the dorm, there is a group of Shadows but they looked really strange. "See what I mean?" asked Junpei.

"The Shadows are not acting normal..." said Aigis. "Acting normal? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yosuke.

The group of Shadows suddenly attacked the team without warning. However, this time, they grew more powerful and fast. The Shadows seems angry and starts to berserk. "What the!" asked Chie. "Iori, where are Koromaru and Amada!" asked Mitsuru.

"They were trying to keep them at bay." replied Mitsuru. "Leader, what should we do!" asked Yukiko.

While Souji was thinking, the team summoned their Personas and defended themselves.

"Tch. There's no way to win this if we keep this up. Teddie and Akihiko-san, please go find Ken and Koromaru! Rise, you go with them for back-up." said Souji.

"Like I had a choice!" said Akihiko. He seems to be having fun. "Of course, Sensei!" said Teddie. "Sure thing, Senpai!" said Rise.

The three, Akihiko, Teddie, and Rise tried to push through the group of berserk Shadows and they made it.

"Partner, looks like we need to split up. The Shadows are powerful when they're on a group." said Yosuke. "I was thinking the same thing." said Souji.

Souji looked at his surroundings. He finally make up a plan. "Let's divide into 4 groups! We'll split up from here!" said Souji. "Fuuka, could you stay at the dorm and back-up us? No need to force yourself."

"No. I'll do it." said Fuuka. Souji smiled. "One group will stay at the dorm to defend the dorm and back-up! Ready? On my mark!" said Souji.

All the team members nodded their heads. Before they split, they tried to make a room to escape. "On the count of 3. 1...2...3! Go!" said Souji.

All the remaining members split up in 4 groups. Souji with Naoto, Yosuke with Aigis, Yukiko with Mitsuru, and Kanji with Yukari, and the rest are Junpei, Chie, and Fuuka.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

"Oh, he ordered them to split up. Not bad..." said Zero. "Master, we already arrange the Shadows. What shall we do next?" asked Raphtor in his usual, formal tone.

"Let's just see for now. I like human observation." said Zero. "Souji doesn't seem to have regain his memories that you've erased, Master." said Raijuu.

"Once lost, can never return." said Zero, smiling.

Then, Azure came in. "Master, I can't find Catena anywhere." said she.

"Oh well, leave her be. Maybe Catena is messing around with those people." said Zero. "That pesky brat... Do I have to stop her?" asked Solist.

"Nah, no need. In fact, maybe this'll be even more interesting." said Zero. "Oh yeah, since they're splitting, why don't we heat things up a bit?"

"Oh, I see what you mean." said Azure.

Zero smiles evilly. "Okay! Azure, Solist and Raijuu will go while you stay here, Raphtor." said he.

"Your wish is my command." said Raphtor, half bowing.

Solist, Azure, and Raijuu smile and laugh a bit.

Zero stood up. He stretched his arms. "Okay, let the fun begin!"

* * *

Junpei, Chie, and Fuuka stayed at the dorms. That leaves only 3 groups in combat. The 3 groups splitting to many ways to confuse the Shadows. However, the further the group advanced, seems that they arrive in a much more different place. Souji and Naoto feels a thick, heavy fog. surrounds them. "What's this fog?" asked Naoto. "Who knows? Stay on guard." said Souji.

Yosuke and Aigis ran away to the Moonlight Bridge, and suddenly was surrounded by light. "What the...? Light?" asked Yosuke as he covered his eyes with his left arm. "What's happening!" asked Aigis.

Yukiko and Mitsuru ran to the Naganaki Shrine, and suddenly the surroundings turned to black. "Huh? Everything is pitch black." said Yukiko. "What's going on...?" asked Mitsuru. "Um... Mitsuru-san, we have to stay alert." said Yukiko. Mitsuru nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Zero put his hands. "Okay, that should do the trick." said Zero. "Are you having fun, Master?" asked Raphtor.

"Fun? Why not? I haven't felt the freshness of war in years! Of course I'm having fun!" said Zero, chuckling. "Well, glad to hear it." said Raphtor.

Zero sat back to his big chair. "You're so young, yet you have such a great burden rests upon your shoulder..." said Raphtor.

"Young or not, this is my duty although I'm quite unwillingly to do this. But, what the heck, this'll be fun anyway. And stop treating me like a kid." said Zero. Raphtor smiled. "Yes, my lord." said he, bowing like a butler.

* * *

In the dorms, Fuuka summoned Juno and tried to back everyone up. "Well, Fuuka, how're the others?" asked Junpei. "I managed to locate Teddie-kun, Akihiko-senpai and Rise-chan, but I can't seem to locate neither Souji-san, nor Aigis and Mitsuru-senpai.

"You cannot? I wonder what happened out there..." asked Chie. "Who knows? It's not like standing here will make Fuuka locate them." said Junpei. "Well, you do got a point there..." said Chie.

"Everyone, please be safe..." said Fuuka.

* * *

Author's note:

The chapter 7 is updated! This time I make Souji's memories erased for a while but no worries! He'll get it back sooner or later. The next chapter will be a lot of battles and stuff. The part "bowing like a butler" is really means what it said. Read and review please! Onegaishimasu!


	8. Battle for Survival

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

Souji and Naoto ended up in a thick foggy area. Not long, the fog started to subside. As it subsided, a black figure approached them. The cleared fog reveals the figure. It's Raijuu, standing there like an idiot. "Now that's a pleasure." said he as he rubbed his head.

Souji looked at his surroundings and it seemed that the surroundings are filled with fog. But, judging by the fog's area, it seems that they are in a room. "Welcome to the Room of White Mist." said Raijuu.

"Room of White Mist?" asked Naoto.

"As you can see, this room is filled with fog. I was ordered by Master to do something. Well, I guess you know about it." said Raijuu.

Souji picked up his two-handed sword. He felt an uneasiness hanging in the air.

"Senpai..." said Naoto, slowly.

"Looks like we got no choice." said Souji. He picked up his blue card.

Raijuu smiled in satisfaction. "Alright, let's get it on!"

* * *

Yosuke and Aigis arrived in a blindingly light room. But the light subsided and changed color into a soft color. The subsided light reveals a blue room and water flows in.

"What's going on?" asked Aigis. As they were confused, a woman came from the flowing water. "Well, I got in time!" said Azure.

"You're..." paused Yosuke.

"Welcome to the Room of Blue Aqua." said Azure.

"Blue Aqua? What do you mean?" asked Aigis.

"Explaining it will be long. So, let's just get this over with." said Azure.

Yosuke picked his dual-knives. "If the fight's you want, then it's a fight you get!"

* * *

Yukiko and Mitsuru stepped into a room which is black. The blackness suddenly turned to a fiery red color. Mitsuru looked at her surroundings and she turned her face. "Someone's here." said she. "How do you know that?" asked Yukiko.

"You girls find me already? Geez, I didn't expect that." said Solist, suddenly appeared from the red-colored wall. "Huh?" asked Yukiko, shocked.

"Tch. Anyway, welcome to the Room of Blazing Plasma." said Solist, quite unwillingly.

"Blazing Plasma?" asked Yukiko.

"I see. The name fits the room pretty well." said Mitsuru.

Solist rubbed his head. "You know, I don't really like hurting girls..." said he.

"Don't think us as ordinary girls." said Mitsuru, taking her one-handed sword.

"Whoa! Slow there!" said Solist, shocked.

"I can't give in now." said Yukiko.

Solist swings his head. "Such scary girls... Well, whatever. It's not like I'm going to holding back or anything." said Solist.

Mitsuru and Yukiko smiled and looked at each other.

* * *

Kanji and Yukari still at the Port Island, however, the Shadows stopped attacking. "What the hell...?" asked Kanji. "Kanji-kun, maybe we should go back." said Yukari.

Kanji looked at Yukari for a moment. He felt hesitant for a second. "Are you sure to leave these guys here?" asked Kanji, pointing at the Shadows in front of them. "Yeah. It's best to let them go, because our objection is to run from them, not to fight them." answered Yukari.

"Well, that's one point. Fine, let's go." said Kanji.

Both of them walked back to the dorm.

"I wonder how the others are doing..." said Yukari.

* * *

Outside the dorms, the Shadows seems to stop their attack. Junpei went outside and witnessed that. Akihiko, Teddie, and Rise managed to find Ken and Koromaru. They noticed too that the Shadows suddenly stopped attacking. "The Shadows stopped..." said Teddie. "Hey, Teddie, you're a Shadow, right? You know anything about this?" asked Akihiko. "Umm... sorry, but I don't. They weren't like this at the first time Sensei fought them..." said Teddie, looking a little sad.

Ken lowered his spear and his Evoker. "I think we should head back to the dorm." said he. "Well, I'm not really into the escaping style but, oh well." said Akihiko. Koromaru barked to Ken. He seems to agree with Ken. Ken smiled back to Koromaru. "I'll check the finest escape route." said Rise as she summoned Kanzeon.

"Might as well look around." said Akihiko. He walked away from the group. Shadows suddenly started to move again. A big Shadow appeared right in front of Akihiko. "A big Shadow?" asked Akihiko. He took out his Evoker. Before Akihiko could summon Caesar, the Shadow's form changed into black claws and grabbed Akihiko.

"Huh?" asked Akihiko, shocked a bit.

* * *

Kanji and Yukari returned to the dorm, and find Junpei, Chie, and Fuuka. "Huh? There's only you three?" asked Kanji. "Where are the others?" asked Yukari. "I'm sorry, but, I can't detect them, even with Juno..." said Fuuka, slowly.

Kanji and Yukari are a bit surprised. "Are you sure, Fuuka?" asked Yukari. "Yes..." replied Fuuka slowly.

"Tch, here comes trouble again..." said Kanji.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Rise, Ken, Teddie and Koromaru's place...

"Huh?" asked Rise. "What's wrong, Rise-chan?" asked Teddie. "Something seems off... It's that way!" said Rise, as she pointed at another direction.

"Off? Come to think of it, Akihiko-san isn't here..." said Ken. Koromaru barked loudly and it rushed to the direction that Rise pointed earlier.

"Koro-chan!" said Rise.

"Maybe something bad happened to Akihiko-san! Let's go!" said Ken.

When the four arrived, they saw a big black blob with the black claws came out from the blob and it grabbed Akihiko with it's black claws.

"What... is that thing?" asked Rise, shocked. Koromaru barked to the black thing. Akihiko grunts and he sees the four people. "'bout time you guys got here. Be careful. This Shadow is tough!" said he.

Ken pulled out his Evoker and placed it between his forehead. He pulled the trigger and a sound of shattered glass can be heard. He summoned his Persona, Kala-Nemi.

Koromaru howled and summoned it's Persona, Cerberus, the three headed dog.

"Vile Assault!" said Ken. Kala-Nemi stretched out it's hands and pierced the black claws that grabbed Akihiko. The claws were cut through and Akihiko fell down, but he landed to the ground really good.

"Thanks, Ken." said Akihiko, looking at Ken. He took out his Evoker and tried to summon his Persona. However, he doesn't seem to be able to do it.

Akihiko is very surprised to know that he can't summon Caesar out. "What happened...?" asked Teddie. "This is bad! Kala-Nemi, Ziodyne!" said Ken. Kala-Nemi casts a strong thunder. Koromaru howled again, as if ordered Cerberus to cast Mudoon. Cerberus casts the death spell, but it didn't do a thing. Ziodyne did gave a damage though.

The big Shadow reverted back to it's original form and it ran away. Akihiko has a very bitter look in his face. He seems angry for some reason. Ken approached Akihiko, looks worried.

"Are you alright, Akihiko-san?" asked Ken. Akihiko tighten his grip. Rise looked down for a while, then she raised her head. "Akihiko-san, what's that symbol at your left arm?" asked Rise.

Akihiko looked at Rise. "Left arm? Symbol?" asked Akihiko. He looked at his left arm, and he saw a symbol on it. "What's this?" asked Akihiko. "Maybe we should head back to the dorm first. It's not safe in here." said Teddie. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Room of White Mist...

Raijuu casts a massive number of thunder. However, Souji and Naoto managed to evade them. Souji summoned his Persona, Izanagi, to strengthen himself from the thunder strikes. Naoto summoned Yamato Takeru. "Deathbound!" said Naoto. A big whirl of black mist covered the area. "Huh?" asked Raijuu. "Smart idea, creating a black mist to confuse your enemy, but..." paused Raijuu. Before he could finish, a piercing light arrow came out and attacked Raijuu.

Raijuu was hit and pushed backward until he hit the wall. "You know what? You're really a blabber mouth." said Naoto. She activated the Deathbound and Raijuu was sliced. He was injured and bleeding everywhere. He stood back up and rubbed his bleeding injuries. "You gave me a hard time." said Raijuu.

Souji frowned. "Get real." said he.

After Raijuu rubbed his injuries, a flow of power came out from Raijuu. The color is yellow. "Thunder Field!" yelled he. The surroundings suddenly covered in lightning. "How'd you like that?" asked Raijuu, as if he's winning already.

Naoto examined her surroundings really carefully. Although she "examined", actually she's just looking at them.

"Senpai, maybe this Thunder Field will affect the thunder element attacks." said Naoto. "You think so too? Maybe as long as this field remains, the thunder element attacks will be enhanced." replied Souji.

"You guys are one sharp cookies. Yeah, you're right. That means that you guys are dead meat." said Raijuu, proudly.

Souji laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" asked Raijuu.

"Oh, maybe this field will affect our magic attacks, but..." paused Souji, as he dashed towards Raijuu. "That field will do nothing to our physical strength, right?" asked he again, as he punched Raijuu to the floor, beating him down.

Raijuu grunted. He tried to stand up. "Never thought that you'd figured it out." said he.

"You should stay concentrated in a fight." said Souji. "Huh?" asked Raijuu.

Suddenly, Naoto was behind Raijuu and shot him. Raijuu is injured pretty bad. Naoto released a long breath. "We did it..." said Naoto in relief.

Raijuu fell to the ground. But he still can speak. "Heh, I guess I underestimate you. Maybe I should stop being a big mouth." said he. "It's not just me..." said Souji. Raijuu chuckled. "At any rate, you win." said Raijuu.

The surroundings started to subside and suddenly, the view changed to Port Island Station. "We're back..." said Souji. Naoto looked at the Shadows around them. The Shadows seems to stop moving and retreats. "The Shadows..." said Souji.

"Senpai, we shouldn't be wasting time. Let's go find the others!" said Naoto. Souji nodded.

* * *

In the other rooms, Room of Blue Aqua...

Yosuke, with his Susano-O, tried to locate Azure. Aigis summoned her Persona, Pallas Athena. Azure has the ability to become one with water and use it to change into different shapes, such as blades, cannons, etc.

"Man, she's really good in hiding... How are we gonna defeat her like this?" asked Yosuke. "Yosuke-san, maybe you should concentrate in enemy's movement rather than keep complaining." said Aigis. "I know." said Yosuke.

The room is filled with water, which gives Azure in a great advantage while Yosuke and Aigis are in a disadvantage.

* * *

Author's note:

Wheee! Finally the Chapter 8 is completed! I make the ending is kinda... you know. This chapter is more about fighting, if you haven't realized it yet. I'm planning to fill the other chapters with even more battles and stuff, but let see how things will turn out. Anyway, please read and review! :D Arigatou gozaimasu...


	9. One Down, Another to Go

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

Yosuke and Aigis have to fight Azure in the Room of Blue Aqua. "Aigis-san, what should we do next?" asked Yosuke. "I'm not really sure..." said Aigis.

"If you keep thinking in a middle of battle, you're sure to lose." said Azure. She suddenly appeared and changed form to a bunch of piercing water arrows. Aigis turned her back and shield herself and Yosuke with Athena. While they defended themselves, Yosuke suddenly got an idea.

He pulled back, and jumped to the air. "Susano-O! Brave Blade!" said Yosuke. Susano-O kicked the circular blade, but the blade past right through Azure. She seems to be invunerable to physical attacks.

"Are you kidding, boy? I'm water, and no attacks can kill water." said she, proudly. Yosuke smiled, despite the condition. Aigis is confused for a while, but then, she realizes Yosuke's thinking.

"If you think that, then you must have a short way of thinking." said Yosuke, as he landed on the watery floor. "Short way of thinking?" asked Azure. She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Garudyne!" said Yosuke. Susano-O creates a big whirlwind and twists the water. Azure was shocked. She was sucked into the whirlwind because she's in water form. "Bye, young lady." said Yosuke, smiling.

"You... you imbeciles!" exclaimed Azure. The Garudyne was released, and the water was spoiled everywhere in the room.

"Nice work, Yosuke-san. I never thought that you have an idea like this." said Aigis. "Hehe, thanks." replied Yosuke, a bit embarrassed.

The surroundings subsided and they returned to the Tatsumi Port Island. Yosuke and Aigis find themselves in Moonlight Bridge.

Yosuke released a long sigh and he sat on the bridge. "Whew... so that's it huh?" asked Yosuke. Aigis smiled a bit.

* * *

In the last room, the Room of Blazing Plasma, Mitsuru and Yukiko are handling Solist. Mitsuru hold her one-handed sword and prepared to attack Solist.

Solist lowered his head. "Note that I won't easy on you girls." said he. "We also don't want you to go easy on us in the first place." said Yukiko. Mitsuru dashed forward and summoned her Persona, using the Evoker. "Artemisia! Bufudyne!" said she.

Artemisia released powerful ice blocks and attacked Solist. "Whoa, easy!" said Solist, as if mocking. He evades the ice blocks. "Don't ever think that I did this without a plan." said Mitsuru.

Artemisia casts even more Bufudynes. Because of the ice cubes, the floor is full with ice cubes' fragments. "That should be enough." said Mitsuru. She looked at Yukiko and nodded.

Yukiko nodded back. She summoned Amaterasu. "Let's begin!" said Yukiko. Amaterasu released a strong Agidyne to the whole room. "Stupid girl! You surely know that fire can't kill me!" said Solist.

Yukiko smiled a bit. "You should know our true intention." said she. Solist raised one of his eyebrows. He looked at the floor, and found out that the floor is wet. "What the...?" asked Solist.

Solist released a strong fire to both Mitsuru and Yukiko, but Amaterasu shielded the two. "Man, at this rate...!" said Solist, angrily.

"Okay, you should know by now." said Mitsuru. Not long after that, the floor is full of water. "So that's why you used that spell number of times..." said Solist.

Artemisia prepared to cast another Bufudyne. This time, she wanted to freeze the water. Solist get cornered and he jumps. He made a fire shield to protect himself. "I won't let you defeat me that easy!" said Solist.

Mitsuru still proceed with the plan though. But, she add more freezing cold air and freeze the wall. The wall is full of ices. "I'm not even planning on freezing you." said Mitsuru. "What?" asked Solist.

Artemisia froze the water and Amaterasu created a fire wall so they can't be eaten by their own plan. Not long, whole room is a slippery icy floor. Amaterasu calls off the fire wall. Because the ice, the temperature of the room decreased. Solist's flame shield subsided. "What the hell is happening!" asked he. The temperature keeps on decreasing and resulted in Solist can't make any flames because the temperature is too low. Mitsuru commanded Artemisia to freeze Solist and it was a hit.

"Defeated by two young girls... hehe. How absurd..." said Solist, half conscious. "We're not just a "girl"." said Yukiko. "Heh...hehehe..." replied Solist, and he collapsed.

The view subsided, and revealed the view of Gekkoukan High. "Looks like we made it." said Mitsuru.

* * *

Back at the dorm... Junpei, Kanji, Yukari, Chie, and Fuuka is inside.

After a while Fuuka analyzed with Juno, she raised her head at all of the sudden. "Is something wrong, Fuuka-san?" asked Chie. "I... I can sense them again!" said Fuuka, happily. "Really! That's a relief..." said Junpei. "Whew... problem solved, right?" asked Kanji.

The members in the dorm are very happy to know that the vanguards are okay. "Fuuka-chan, can you tell them to get back?" asked Yukari. "Yes, of course!" said Fuuka, smiling.

Fuuka tried to tell all the vanguards using Juno's power. "Everyone, good job! I'm really happy that you all okay..." said Fuuka to all the vanguards.

"It's Fuuka-san..." said Aigis.

"I'm sure you are all tired, please get back to the dorm and get some rest." said Fuuka, and the transmission finished.

* * *

All the fighters returned to the dorm. The Shadows withdrew from this battle. Seems like it's peace... for now.

At the dorm...

"Everyone, thank you for your hard work!" said Fuuka. "Whew, talk about timing! Know what? For a sec, I thought you guys are goners!" said Chie.

"How can you say that? Is that a compliment?" asked Yosuke. Everyone in the dorm laughed.

Souji took a quick glance over Akihiko's left arm. He accidentally saw the symbol tattooed there. "Akihiko-san, is your left arm okay?" asked Souji.

"You mean this?" asked Akihiko. He showed everyone his left arm. There's a symbol tattooed on it. The symbol looks like a snake that bites its tail. To be precise, it's more like an Uoroborus symbol.

"What's this?" asked Naoto. "Akihiko-san, can you tell us more details what has happened?" asked Souji. Akihiko nodded.

He told the team what happened. "A big Shadow attacked you?" asked Mitsuru.

"Maybe that Shadow has done something to you, Senpai." said Yukari. "Oh, note that the "Shadow", is a bunch of black claws." said Akihiko.

"Black claws again?" asked Yosuke. While the team is discussing, Naoto is examining the symbol seriously. "Found anything, Naoto-kun?" asked Souji.

"Hmm... Souji-kun, can we go upstairs?" asked Naoto. Souji nodded, half confused.

* * *

Both of them went upstairs.

"Something wrong, Naoto?" asked Souji. "Umm..." paused Naoto.

Not long, Souji tilted his head. "Are you okay?" asked he.

Then Naoto raised her head. "This is only my theory... but, if I include Akihiko-san's story, then it may be true..." said Naoto.

Souji nodded his head.

"Maybe the symbol disabled Akihiko-san's ability to summon his Persona." said Naoto.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey, minna-san! As you see, Chapter 9 is updated! To make things more interesting, I make Akihiko can't summon his Persona. Besides, I started to lack any ideas. I even haven't decided the ending! How great is that? Anyway folks, please read and review! :D Arigatou ne~


	10. The Beginning of Another Group

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

"What do you mean by the ability is disabled?" asked Souji. "This is only my theory. If we make that Akihiko's story is true, then the biggest possibilities why Akihiko-san cannot summon his Persona mostly because of the existence of that symbol." replied Naoto.

"Now that you mention it..." said Souji. He lowered his head. "Anyway, we need to let the others know."

* * *

Both Souji and Naoto went downstairs.

They approached the lounge, where everyone gathered. Souji looked at Naoto. She replied with a nod.

"Everyone, there's something that I need to say." said Souji.

Souji started to explain the theory that he and Naoto concluded.

"Disabled? You mean that snake-looking symbol disabled my ability to summon Persona?" asked Akihiko. "That's the most possibility." said Naoto.

"Tch... Friggin' hell to be useless..." said Akihiko, with a bitter look on his face.

"But that symbol can be cured right? We just need to destroy those black claws and it all be over!" said Kanji.

"I wouldn't say impossible.. Wait." said Naoto.

"Something come up?" asked Souji, looking at Naoto.

"That reminds me. Who is responsible for those black claws?" asked Naoto.

"It's clearly that student, yes? Oh yeah, Ken. You said that you have seen him before. When and where have you seen him?" said Yukari.

"Oh, that student... I think he's the transfer student that happened to be transfered to my class. But I think he's a foreign student." said Ken.

Souji got shocked, he seems to have realized something. Souji looked at Naoto and Mitsuru and both of them nodded.

"Something's not right." said Mitsuru.

"Not right?" asked Chie.

"This is too much for being a coincidence... A transfer student who happened to be the leader of Guardian of Darkness... The Shadows started acting weird..." said Mitsuru.

"What's the student name, Ken?" asked Junpei.

"I think it's... Kazuto Ryuge." said Ken.

"Kazuto Ryuge? What a weird name..." said Yosuke. "Right? Not only that, everyone nicknamed him Zero because his name can be shorten to that way. But he says that he's fine with it because the nickname Zero sounds cool." said Ken.

Souji's eyes widened. He seems that he recalls something, although he can't remember it well.

"Oh yeah. The Shadows suddenly retreated too." said Yukiko.

Naoto's expression changed. She looks like she has come up with a deduction.

"Now I get it!" said Naoto.

"Get what?" asked Teddie.

"The Shadows are controlled by the Guardian of Darkness. That transfer student, Kazuto, used those Shadows to do something. Since they have full control of Shadows, they can travel to the TV world, or worse... maybe they can make their own Dark World." said Naoto.

"Dark World? I don't get it." said Junpei.

"Make it simple. If the Guardian of Darkness can control over darkness, they can make their own world." said Naoto.

"Oh! ...Okay?" said Junpei, still confused.

"Wait a minute! If they have control over darkness... Then, they could create another Dark Hour!" said Fuuka.

Everyone is shocked.

"Dark Hour again!" asked Junpei. "This is not good..." said Mitsuru.

"One down, another to go..." said Akihiko.

"What should we do, Leader?" asked Yosuke.

Souji had a cold sweat dripping from his back. He was thinking very seriously. Then he raised his head. "Remember the voice that we heard back when we first encounter the black claws?" asked Souji. (read Chapter 2)

"You mean the one that said Lust, Greed, Envy and blah blah blah?" asked Yosuke.

"Yeah, that one." replied Souji. "The voice doesn't sound like Zero's. Should we confirm it?" asked Mitsuru.

"I think we need. But first things first, we need to go to bed and take a rest. We already faced a fierce battle, and it's about time to have another." said Souji.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Another place...

"...Fools." said Zero. "I'm truly sorry, Master!" said Azure. "Waaaaaaah!" said Catena, crying really loudly.

"Argh! Quit your crying, Catena!" said Solist angrily.

"Aren't you at fault too, Solist?" asked Raijuu.

"Don't speak to me as if you're not at fault too!" said Solist.

Zero, facing against the four, looked at Raphtor. Raphtor replies with a nod.

He taps his hands on the floor.

"Shut up or I'll shut you all up forever." said Raphtor with his murderously-looking eyes.

The four suddenly stopped talking. Catena also stopped crying.

"...Master." said Raphtor.

"Can't believe it. I think you guys are capable enough. But I'm wrong." said Zero.

The four of the vanguards can't say a word.

"Be grateful because this time I'll forgive you. Next time, don't fail me again. I'll deal with Souji myself." said Zero.

While Zero is lecturing the vanguards, Raphtor suddenly interrupted. "Master, there's something I want you to know..." said Raphtor.

"What is it?" asked Zero.

"I just observe them, and it seems that they want to confirm something with us." said Raphtor.

"Confirm?" asked Zero.

"Shall we tell them where our headquarter is?" asked Raphtor.

"No need. Just bring them to an empty warehouse. I'll go there. This time I want only you to accompany me." said Zero.

"Yes, Master." said Raphtor.

* * *

The next morning...

It's the same as always. The team had a rest and fully recovered, except Akihiko's ability. He still couldn't believe that he couldn't summon a Persona for a time being. So he'll need to stay at the dorm.

Souji approached Naoto who is sitting on the sofa at the lounge. Naoto realized her lovers presence and she looked at him. "Senpai..." said she, slowly.

"You look really bad, are you okay?" asked Souji.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking. How can we find where Zero is? We only encounter him in the TV world just because of a pure coincidence." replied Naoto. "Well, that's one point. I was thinking the same thing." said Souji.

"Senpai, how's your injuries? Are they fine now?" asked Naoto.

"Which one? Oh, this?" asked Souji, as he showed his injuries from the duel with Zero, which he forgets.

"Oh, I guess they are okay." said Naoto.

"Don't worry about it." said Souji.

"Partner!" said Yosuke, who is suddenly calling him.

"Yosuke, what's up?" asked Souji.

"When are we going to go?" asked Yosuke.

"'Till everyone is up and ready." said Souji.

Not long after, all the team members are ready to go. They finished their battle preparations.

Souji went outside for a fresh air, until he was struck by a letter.

"What's this?" asked Souji. He opened the letter, and his eyes widened. He quickly went inside the dorm.

"Everyone, listen to this." said Souji, as he showed everyone the letter. The letter read as follows:

_If you wish to know something from us, come to the Moonlight Bridge with your fellow comrades. This time, we're not pulling any tricks. You may come with your weaponry if you don't believe it. We also will not come empty-handed. We do not wish to fight. Please remember that. I'll be waiting for you. _

_Raphtor_

"Who's this so-called Raphtor?" asked Kanji.

"Maybe one of members of Guardian of Darkness." said Yukari.

"Even though the letter said that they don't wish to fight, we need to stay cautious." said Souji.

"This Raphtor person is sure is really formal. Look the way he writes this!" said Junpei.

"Anyway, let's go." said Yosuke.

* * *

The team went to the Moonlight Bridge. At the Moonlight Bridge, they see someone very tall, dressed in black and wears a black cape. The man looked at them. He turned his face. "So, you all came..." said Raphtor.

"Where is Zero?" asked Souji.

"No need to rash, Master is not coming here." said Raphtor.

"What? Why you...!" said Yosuke.

"Please don't make me said that again. Master is not here. He is waiting somewhere else. I'll take you all to him." said Raphtor. He flipped his finger.

* * *

At all of the sudden, they are in an empty warehouse.

"Welcome!" said Zero.

"Zero..." said Naoto.

"So, what do you want to confirm?" asked Zero.

"A while back, the first time we encountered the black claws, we heard a voice. The voice said something like Lust, Greed, Envy, Pride and such. Is it you?" asked Souji.

Zero chuckled and laughed.

"So it IS you!" said Kanji. Zero is still laughing.

Then, he stopped laughing. "...No." said he slowly.

"What?" asked Junpei.

"I said no." said Zero.

"What do you mean by no?" asked Mitsuru.

"I laughed because I don't know what the hell are you talking about." said Zero, much to the team's surprise.

"Huh?" asked Ken.

"Those black claws are indeed my work. But I never recall to have saying that Lust and stuff." said Zero.

"Are you sure?" asked Mitsuru.

"How can I lie? I rarely lie to my enemy, because that can against my commitment." said Zero.

"No way... That could only mean..." said Fuuka.

"There's someone out there who has the power like that too?" asked Souji.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi all~! Chapter 10 updated! Well, things can't work out when they only have two forces, so I decided to add one more! Maybe you all confused by another one, but no worries! It will be revealed later on! Read and review please!


	11. Strengthening Your Heart

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series.

* * *

"Someone out there has a power like that too..." said Souji.

"Isn't this bad?" asked Yosuke.

Zero lowered his head a bit. "My advice: Why don't you guys just get outta here and train?" asked he.

All the team members looked at Zero. "I'm not going to insist you. It's up to you whether you'll follow my advice or not. This person can be even stronger than me. So, it's not hurt to train right?" asked Zero.

"That's true... but how can we trust you?" asked Naoto.

"Yo, I've said it earlier. It's up to you. Moreover, my team's gonna take a break a while. So, I'm not going to interrupt you. Happy searching!" said Zero, friendly.

Raphtor tapped his hands on the metal floor and suddenly he and Zero disappeared.

"Stronger..." said Souji, slowly. "Perhaps Zero right. We need to train."

"It's not like we can trust him just directly, but considering the circumstances, we need to take his advice. Still, we need to stay cautious." said Mitsuru.

* * *

The team decided to go back to the dorm.

"Okay, now what do we get so far?" asked Souji.

"First, there's someone out there that has a power like Zero, then, the transfer student name Kazuto Ryuge happened to be the leader of Guardian of Darkness..." said Naoto.

"If Zero's statement is true, then maybe we really need to train." said Yosuke.

"Whoa there! We can't trust him just yet!" said Junpei.

"I agree with Junpei-san. Maybe he's just pulling our legs." said Ken.

"Well, thinking about it won't changed the fact that we still need to train. So just clear this thing up." said Akihiko, enthusiastic.

"Akihiko! You do know your condition right now, don't you?" scold Mitsuru.

"...Yeah, I know." replied Akihiko.

"Who knows Zero is joking or not? Training won't hurt, right?" asked Kanji.

"Well, it's true that we need more power. Whether or not Zero is joking." said Yukiko.

"But why did Zero give us advice?" asked Chie.

"I dunno about that..." said Souji.

"But, it maybe true that Zero wanted to take a break." said Aigis.

"Yeah, Ai-chan's got that right." said Junpei.

"Uh-huh." said Yukari.

"Should we investigate more?" asked Fuuka.

"Maybe we don't need to do that." said Souji.

"Considering the fact that we beat up some of Guardian of Darkness's members, maybe Zero wants to stop." said Mitsuru.

"Well, still, that part is kinda strange though. What kind of enemy that gives his or her enemy an advice?" asked Rise.

"Hmm..." said Teddie. He seems to be thinking.

"What's wrong, Teddie?" asked Yosuke.

"A-ha! Maybe we can find someone that can help us to upgrade our power!" said Teddie, energetically.

"You mean, someone out there who understands the power of Persona?" asked Akihiko.

"Do we have someone like that?" asked Chie.

...

Then the Investigation Team suddenly looked at each other. "Teddie, you can't mean "that person", right?" asked Souji.

"Yup!" said Teddie.

"Are you crazy, dude!" said Kanji.

"No way! I'm so not going!" said Chie.

"But, it's true that he does understand the power of Persona..." said Yukiko.

"He'll go nuts again!" said Rise.

"But, I guess we have no choice but to go to him..." said Naoto.

"What do you say, Leader?" asked Yosuke.

"Well, we don't have another Persona-Users out there besides him, so let's give it a shot." said Souji.

"Umm... who is this person?" asked Junpei.

"...The menace who wrecked our town before..." said Yosuke.

"...Tohru Adachi." said Souji.

* * *

The SEES members find that name is familiar, until they realized that it's the name of the person that the Investigation Team says when they talk to each other about their previous endeavor.

"Where is he?" asked Fuuka.

"Probably in jail in Inaba." said Souji.

The team takes out a trip to Inaba once again.

They went to the jail where Adachi is held. However, the police doesn't want to cooperate.

"We're in trouble..." said Naoto.

"Not just yet." said Akihiko. "Wait here."

Akihiko went into the police station again.

"What's he gonna do?" asked Yosuke.

"Oh, I get it." said Souji.

* * *

Not long, Akihiko is back. "There. You can come in now." said he.

"What do you do, Senpai?" asked Fuuka.

"Just showing my police ID Card." said Akihiko.

"Oh yeah, you're a policeman now." said Ken.

"Nicely done, Akihiko." said Mitsuru.

"But, they give me an exception, only one person may come with me." said Akihiko.

"I'll go." said Souji.

"Careful, partner." said Yosuke. Souji replied with a nod and he smiled.

* * *

Souji and Akihiko approached the prison cell where Adachi is held. When they arrived, Adachi is surprised to see Souji again. "Huh? Souji-kun? Why are you here?" asked he.

"There's something I wanna ask." said Souji.

Then, Souji explained the whole story to Adachi.

"I see. So, all you need is more power, eh?" asked Adachi.

"Well, yes." said Souji.

"Hmm... Well, I dunno if this can help you... Let me tell you something. You know, after I got my Persona, Magatsu Izanagi, I did some research about it. And I got something good." said Adachi.

"Something good?" asked Souji.

"Well, the truth is, a Persona-User can combine himself and his Persona into one." said Adachi. Souji is a little shocked about this fact.

"Since Persona is your other personality, then it's possible for you to become one with your own personality, right? At least that's what I thought. However, to do this, you need many trainings and practices. If you do mistakes in doing this, your own Persona can kill you. But, imagine if you succeed!" said Adachi in excitement.

"You're not pulling my leg, right?" asked Souji.

"How can I lie at time like this? Well, that's just my research. Why don't you give it a shot?" said Adachi.

"...I can't do it if there's no guarantee that no one will be sacrificed." said Souji as he left the prison.

"Okay. But remember this:" paused Adachi. Souji turned his back towards Adachi.

"'Combine' doesn't necessarily means that you'll have to perfectly become one. There are many types. Just try to figure it out by yourself, because I haven't searched that far." said Adachi.

"Thanks for your advice." said Souji.

* * *

Souji walked towards Akihiko. "Got any leads, Souji-san?" asked he.

Souji replied with a small nod. "Great. Let's tell everyone." said Akihiko.

Outside the police station, the rest of the team members are waiting. "Everyone, I got some clues. But, I can't discuss it here. Let's go somewhere else." said Souji.

"Well, then. How about I reserved rooms for us in Amagi Inn?" asked Yukiko.

* * *

Then the team decided to make Amagi Inn their temporary headquarters.

They meet up in a suite room to start the meeting. "Okay, what do you get from Adachi, Senpai?" asked Naoto.

Souji explained all things that he get from Adachi.

"Combine with our Personas? Is that guy psycho or something?" asked Yukari.

"I told you that he'll go nuts again..." said Rise.

"But, this info is new to us. Maybe it's true." said Yukiko.

"Hmm... researching Personas and Shadows is not our doing back then..." said Mitsuru.

"But, combining with out Personas is dangerous, right?" asked Junpei.

"That's why I don't intend to use this method. But, I thought I'll tell you guys just in case." said Souji.

"So then, why the hell are we sitting here doing nothing? Just try it!" said Kanji.

"Kanji-kun! We can't be sure that this method is safe! Besides, Adachi already said that if you do a mistake, your Persona may kill you!" said Chie.

"But...!" paused Kanji.

"Okay, guys, calm down. We'll take this method in mind, just in case. However, we need another person to find safer method." said Souji.

"Another person who knows about Persona and Shadows..." said Fuuka.

"How about the Kirijo Group?" asked Aigis.

"Hmm... I don't think so. The Kirijo Group hasn't shown any interest in Shadows anymore. Even when I'm the president of the group." said Mitsuru.

"This is bad... Not many people know about Personas and Shadows..." said Teddie.

"Wait... Maybe we haven't lost hope yet!" said Yosuke.

"What do you mean, Yosuke-kun?" asked Yukiko.

"If we can't find another Persona-Users, just find someone who has a connection to Personas and Shadows!" said Yosuke.

"... Are you talking about Izanami?" asked Souji.

"Got that right, partner!" said Yosuke.

"Are you sure that Izanami can give us good answer?" asked Chie.

"Well, there's no telling. But, maybe we can ask her if the method that Adachi mentioned earlier is possible or not." said Naoto.

"So, where is this Izanami?" asked Junpei.

"The closest place should be Yomotsu Hirasaka, since it's the place where we fought her at the last battle." said Souji.

"Okay! Then, TV world, here we come!" said Teddie, energetically.

* * *

Author's note:

Okay! Chapter 11 is updated. From this chapter, it's gonna be a long investigation. Let's see what kind of new method Izanami has! Okay, I don't have much to say in this chapter. Stay tuned, read and review!


	12. Bloody Resolve

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series.

* * *

They used the large TV in Junes again. "It's been a while. Being here makes me remember those days..." said Chie.

"The time where we tried so hard to solve the mystery murder case..." said Yosuke.

"And the time where we were trying to save the person that was kidnapped... like me!" said Rise, smiling.

"Yeah, same here." said Kanji.

"Oh, yeah, before that..." paused Yosuke. "Is it really okay to let Akihiko-san stay at the Amagi Inn?"

"It's okay. He can't summon his Persona for the time being, so I guess he should stay put." said Mitsuru.

Souji just smiled a bit. He approached the large TV, and touched the screen. His hands were sucked inside and went inside.

* * *

They arrived in the TV world. "Let's see... Yomotsu Hirasaka eh?" asked Souji.

When they once again arrived at the entrance of Yomotsu Hirasaka, an unpleasant aura engulfed the area. The area is also distorted for a while. "What's going on!" asked Aigis.

"This didn't happen when we came here before..." said Souji.

Everyone took out their weapons. "This doesn't look good..." said Kanji.

"Rise-chan, Fuuka-san, can you scan this area?" asked Yukiko.

"I'll try!" said Rise.

"Me too!" said Fuuka.

In the midst of distortion, Rise and Fuuka tried to scan the surroundings with their Personas. Not until 10 minutes, they spotted something.

"There's an abnormal mass of energy in here..." said Rise.

"It seems that the energy is not from a Persona..." said Fuuka.

Souji looked at the gate to Yomotsu Hirasaka. "Maybe, if we go further in, we might get into another battle..." said Souji.

"I agree with you, Senpai." said Naoto.

"What should we do?" asked Junpei.

"It's better for us to go to the top floor." said Souji.

"Everyone, stay on your guard!" said Naoto.

* * *

At all of the sudden, Shadows came out from the gate to Yomotsu Hirasaka. However, they're not alone. There are tons of them, swarming the area. Moreover, the exit is closed by some dark force. "Looks like we can't get out out here..." said Yukari.

"Now, what are we gonna do...?" asked Chie. Souji took out his blue card. Before he crushed it, he said, "If we can't get out, we'll just bust our way open!"

Izanagi came out and pierced through the Shadows. But, the Shadows didn't die, instead, they regenerate really fast, as if nothing had happened to their bodies. "What the heck...?" asked Kanji, shocked.

"What's going on!" asked Junpei.

"Those Shadows... it's as if that they're far more stronger than before!" said Ken.

"There'll be no end to this!" said Kanji. Then, a lion-like Shadow attacked and attempted to kill Naoto.

"Naoto! Be careful!" said Rise.

After hearing Rise's words, Naoto quickly turned back. She was stunned and wasn't able to move. She closed her eyes, and covers her face with her arms. Then, after a while, she opened it, as she founds out that Souji is bitten by the lion-like Shadow. "You okay, Naoto-kun?" asked Souji.

"Senpai!" said Naoto.

The Shadow released its bite and a stream of blood came out from Souji's mortal wound. He is heavily wounded. "A-Are you okay!" asked Naoto, panicked.

"D-Don't worry. It's not a bad wound..." said Souji, trying to endure the pain.

"Are you kidding! It's a serious wound!" said Chie, panic too.

"Instead of worrying about me, we should go forward..." said Souji, as he coughed blood.

"Don't worry, Sensei!" said Teddie. He summoned his Persona, Kamui. "Diarahan!"

Unexpectedly, the wounds did not fully healed. In fact, it only healed a bit of it. "Huh?" asked Naoto.

"Teddie, are you sure you use Diarahan?" asked Chie.

"I-I'm positive!" said Teddie. "Let me try it again! Raaaaawrrrrr!"

Souji put his hands at Teddie's round head. "It's okay, Teddie..." said Souji, as he tried to stand up. Naoto helps him.

"Should we retreat, Mitsuru-senpai?" asked Fuuka.

Souji interrupted the conversation. "No need. Let's continue onward." said Souji.

"Are you sure, Souji-san?" asked Mitsuru. Souji replied with a nod.

Mitsuru chuckled a bit. "Your stubbornness reminds me of someone."

* * *

At the Amagi Inn...

Akihiko is standing in front of the inn, staring at the sky, until he suddenly sneezed.

"Do I catch a cold? Or maybe someone is talking about me?" asked he.

Silence...

"Well, whatever." said Akihiko. He looked at his palm, then he clenched his fists.

"Miki... Shinji... Can I really protect everyone now...?"

* * *

Koromaru casts Mudoon to beat up some Shadows that's weak against dark. Ken casts Hamaon to clear up the way. Souji, holding his wounds, tried to run all the way up to the top of Yomotsu Hirasaka.

The Shadows turned even more dangerous. They attacked the party ruthlessly. Because the team are in a hurry, so they just defeat the Shadows without summoning their Personas.

Before they reached the top, at the 5th floor...

The stairs to the 6th floor is blocked out by some evil force. "What the...?" asked Junpei.

"Tch... At times like this...?" asked Yosuke.

"We should pull back and turn around!" said Yukari.

"A-Are you kidding...?" asked Souji, still wounded. "The only way to get up there is by using the stairs..."

"Meaning... we're stuck here?" asked Fuuka.

"Everyone..." said Aigis, slowly.

There's no way out...

While they were panicking, a flow of uncanny energy came out from the stairs. The energy gathered together, revealing a hole. The hole is dark, and doesn't seem to be stable. Inside the hole, there's a dimension bending. From the hole, came out a zombie-like creature. The creature doesn't look like a dangerous one. It doesn't attack. In fact, it looks like inviting the team to go inside the hole. After that, the creature leaped into the hole. The team looked at each other, and seemingly hesitant.

"Partner..." said Yosuke.

"Looks like there's no turning back..." said Souji.

* * *

Author's note:

Okay, that wraps up the chapter 12. Gotta tell you all, this time, I lack of ideas again. So maybe I'll suspend the story for a time being. Sorry for those who were waiting for this. This time I make Souji is wounded pretty bad. Just a reminder: from this chapter on, there will be more bloody and hard battles... maybe. Just keep stay tuned to know what's next. Read and review please! :D


	13. Entering the Underworld, Yomi

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

"No other choice... Let's go everyone!" said Naoto.

The team leaped into the hole, and suddenly they arrived in another place. The place is pretty much like Yomotsu Hirasaka, the difference is that the place is foggy.

"Darn... It's foggy in here..." said Kanji.

"Rise-chan, Fuuka-san, w-would you mind to scan the area...?" asked Souji in his hard breath.

"Senpai! Don't exert yourself..." said Naoto.

"Heh... S-Sorry..." said Souji.

"That's no problem!" said Rise.

"I'll do my best." said Fuuka.

The two girls summoned their own Personas and tried to scan the area.

"How is it?" asked Mitsuru.

"What the...?" asked Rise, a bit shocked.

"Huh?" asked Fuuka.

"Something wrong?" asked Chie.

"I can't detect anything..." said Rise.

"Same here..." said Fuuka.

"Can't detect...?" asked Yosuke.

"Isn't this bad...?" asked Junpei.

"I guess there's no choice but to look forward..." said Chie.

"Whaddaya say, Senpai?" asked Kanji.

"We'll go forward..." said Souji in his hard breath.

* * *

They walked and walked, until they found a dead end. But, the dead end is not ended with a wall, it's a cliff heading to a bottomless pit. From the pit, can be heard howling and growling sounds.

"End of the road...?" asked Souji.

"Uh-huh." said Naoto.

"But, this should be the only place that we can go. The path is only one." said Ken.

"Stuck again..." said Kanji.

The team members looked around the dead-end area. Then Koromaru barked. He barked loudly until everyone can hear. The members quickly came to Koromaru.

"What's the matter, boy?" asked Yukari.

Ken looked at the direction that Koromaru is looking. From there, far far away from there, there's a ground. But, it's too far to reach.

"Wow! Can't believe that your eyes can reach that far, Koromaru." said Yosuke.

"Good work, Koro-chan!" said Yukari.

"Senpai! Look! We can go to another ground!" said Naoto. However, Souji doesn't seem to respond. Naoto quickly knew that Souji is unconscious. She panicked, and called everyone for help. The rest of the members approached Souji.

"This is bad... His wounds are going even worse..." said Yukiko.

"No way! The wounds should have been better! We already covered it up with Diarahan!" said Kanji.

"Kanji-kun, don't you see? Back then when Teddie used Diarahan? The Diarahan only healed a bit of it. The wound is shut, but it's still bleeding!" said Rise.

Yukari is worried and she suddenly remembers back when the SEES members are still fighting. It seems that this scenery reminds her about Minato Arisato. She stepped forward and took out her Evoker, summoning her Persona, Isis.

"Isis, please... Diarahan!" said Yukari.

Everyone took a quick glance to Yukari. Then at Souji. Although it was said "unconscious", Souji still breathing, however, he seemed to have a hard time doing that. The Diarahan, amazingly, took effect. But it still doesn't effect much. The bleeding started to stop, but the wounds still need proper treatments. Souji slowly opened his eyes.

"Senpai!" said Naoto, in her teary eyes.

"Whew... you made us really worried, partner!" said Yosuke.

"I see... Sorry I made you all worry..." said Souji.

"Well, the Diarahan did take effect, but you still need to take a rest. Don't exert yourself." said Mitsuru.

Souji slowly sit down and he stood up.

"Senpai, are you sure you're okay?" asked Naoto.

"Don't worry too much." said Souji, as he pats Naoto's head and he smiled. "Thanks for worrying."

Naoto blushed a bit.

* * *

"Okay, so the problem is how do we get there." said Souji, looking at the far away ground.

"There is no other way. Maybe we should fly or something! Heehee." said Teddie, cheerfully.

Everyone looked at Teddie, and sweat dropped.

"Maybe there's a secret door or something." said Junpei.

"Secret door...? Are you kidding, Stupei?" asked Yukari.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" said Junpei.

"Haha... Easy. I'm just joking." said Yukari, smiling.

"We should split up and search this area. Maybe there's a clue." said Souji. Everyone nodded.

They touched the red, blocky ground, examined it, and tried to hit it. However, their effort was fruitless. Nothing happened.

"Sensei, are you sure there's a way to go there?" asked Teddie.

"Not sure..." paused Souji. "But... Whoa!"

As Souji said it, he suddenly fell into a hole that is very deep and dark. Of course, his yelling draw everyone's attention.

"What's wrong!" asked Yosuke.

"Sensei suddenly fell down!" said Teddie.

"Senpai!" shouted Naoto.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Souji was lying down at the bottom of the hole. He was injured, but not really bad. Just some scratches, an injury at the left side of his head and a scratch at his right eye. He was unconscious for a while, but he woke up. As he woke up, he realized that he fell pretty far from the surface.

"Ugh... How long was I asleep...?" asked Souji, weakly. He touched his face and realized that he was bleeding at the head. But the bleeding is not a heavy one. Souji looked up but it was dark and nothing to be seen.

"I have to find a way to go up to the surface..." said Souji.

He examined the walls. But, it seems there's no single clue. The walls are wet and it's impossible to climb it.

"Might as well look around then..." said Souji.

Souji decided to look around. But, he doesn't find a way out. The further he advanced, he got slower and slower because of his injuries. Then, his sight started to get blurry.

"Shoot... My sight is getting blurrier...If I don't get out soon, this is going to be bad..." said Souji.

After a long walk, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

At the surface...

"We should go in, guys!" said Naoto.

"I know how you feel, Naoto-kun, but going in is too dangerous!" said Yukiko.

"But...!" said Naoto.

Yosuke put his hand at Naoto's shoulder. Naoto looked back at Yosuke. Yosuke replied with a small smile. But the smile looks sad.

"We have to find another way to go in." said Mitsuru.

"But, if we don't hurry, then Souji-san can...!" said Aigis.

"Aigis..." said Yukari.

"Why should we wait!" asked Junpei, angrily. Koromaru barked.

"But, Junpei-kun! We don't know what kind of danger may come!" said Fuuka, tried to convince Junpei not to be reckless. Junpei can't say a word.

"Senpai! You friggin' come out, ya hear!" asked Kanji.

* * *

As Souji wakes up again, he heard voices. "Wake up... wake up..."

"Who's there...?" asked Souji. He awakes in a room. The room is creepy, with all those skulls that decorates the room. The owner must have a bad taste of decorating something.

"Ouch...!" grunted Souji, as he sat down on a bed. He looked at his body, and realized that his wounds are treated and wrapped up in bandages. Also, because his right eye is injured and wrapped in bandages, he can't see with his right eye.

"You shouldn't wake up just yet." said someone in the room.

Souji quickly looked at the person, but, the "person" is a demon. It's a Yomotsu-Ikusa to be precise.

"If you can get up, that means that you can come with me." said Ikusa as he turned around and get out from the room.

Souji looked confused but he jumped down the bed and followed Ikusa. He was brought to a very large chamber. The chamber has a throne and Izanami sat on it.

"Welcome to Yomi, the world of the dead, child of man..." said Izanami.

"Izanami..." said Souji.

Souji sat down on the floor.

"You must have a hard time, with all of those injuries. Moreover, now you can't see with your right eye. If you have come this far, you must have something important. Please tell me about it." said Izanami.

Souji took a deep breath and started to talk.

* * *

Author's note:

Well, that's Chapter 13. This time Souji have so many injuries, eh? I kinda lack of idea where should I put Yomi, but it turns out pretty well. Anyway, this time, only Souji is the one who can talk to Izanami. Please read and review! :D ~


	14. Newfound Power

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: i don't own Persona Series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

"Izanami, I'll be direct." said Souji. He stood up.

"Go on." said Izanami.

"Is it possible for a Persona-User to fuse himself with his own Persona?" asked Souji.

"Hmm... Well, I wouldn't say impossible. But, hold on. Where did you hear this method?" asked Izanami.

"Adachi." said Souji.

"Ah, I see. He must have done some researches then." said Izanami.

Souji coughed, trying to remind Izanami to go back to the main topic.

"Sorry about that. So, fusing yourself with a Persona... It's possible, however, you have to fuse yourself with your initial Persona." said Izanami.

"My initial Persona? You mean Izanagi?" asked Souji. Izanami replied with a nod.

"Why don't you try it now?" asked Izanami.

"What?" asked Souji.

Izanami pointed her finger to Souji's right eye, which has been wrapped in bandages. As she pointed, the bandages that wrapped Souji's right eye got loose and was released. Blood is still flowing from the eye, although not many.

"What the...?" paused Souji. He quickly took the bandages.

In a blink of eye, Izanami disappeared and appeared right in front of Souji.

"Let me help you a bit..." said Izanami in her smile.

Souji looked worried. Izanami suddenly tapped her right hand at Souji's right eye. Souji was pushed backward a bit. After a while, Izanami released her hand. Souji covered his right eye with his right hand.

"How's it feel?" asked Izanami.

A big mirror suddenly appeared right in front of Souji. He looked at the mirror which Izanami presented. His right eye is no longer silver. The color changed to a bloody red. He is pretty surprised because of this.

"What did you...?" paused Souji. Before he can finish his sentence, Izanami cuts.

"I just give some "spark" to it. Care to try it?" asked Izanami.

Izanami summoned many Ikusas and they surrounded the area. Not only that, Izanami also brought the Ikusas and Souji to another dimension. Souji was startled because he couldn't understand the situation just yet.

"Go on. Try your new power..." said Izanami.

Souji's right eye began to activate. He heard a familiar voice. _Thou art I... and I am thou... _And Izanagi suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"I see you have tried so hard to protect your friends..." said Izanagi.

"Izanagi..." said Souji slowly.

"It is not too late to fix things. Therefore, I shall give you this." said Izanagi. He handed his weapon. As Souji took it, Izanagi started to fade, and disappeared. Souji felt that his body became full. After that, a bunch of black auras surrounded Souji. The black aura covered Souji up and changed him into another being. The being really resembles Izanagi. But the eyes are red. The being is neither a human, nor a Persona. It's also not a Shadow. It's more like a half-human and half-Persona. Or should we call it, a humanoid-Persona.

Souji in his new form, slays the Ikusas really fast.

"If this is my power can do... I shall go all-out!" said Souji.

He slashed the Ikusas and defeated them pretty fast. Souji's face shows that he is not playing around, rather, he is dead serious. After he defeated all the Ikusa army, the surrounding view changed back to Izanami's chamber. In the chamber, Souji reverted back to normal. Izanami welcomed him by clapping her hands. She seems really satisfied.

"Well done, Seta Souji." said Izanami.

However, even if the trial is finished, Souji's right eye still stays the same. The color didn't change back. It remains the color bloody red. Moreover, now Souji cannot see with his right eye.

"Can you return my eye to normal?" asked Souji.

"Ah, unfortunately, I can't. Your right eye will remain that way until the end." said Izanami.

"How should I cover this up...?" asked Souji slowly, as he lowered his head.

Izanami gave Souji a black eye patch. Souji picked it up.

"That eye patch should cover it just fine." said Izanami.

However, Souji only took the black eye patch and stuffed it in his pocket. He took the bandages and wrapped his right eye.

"If I just get out from here wearing an eye patch, I believe my friends will question me. So, if I'm wearing a bandage, at least I can give a logical reason." said Souji, as he turned back.

"Oh, where are you going?" asked Izanami.

"Isn't it obvious? I have to go back to the surface and meet up with my friends." said Souji.

Izanami replied with a smile. "Oh, I have something to tell you before you go."

"Hmm?" asked Souji, as he turned his head to Izanami.

"Be careful when using your power... Maybe it looks strong, but if you misuse it... there will be consequences. Maybe you know this, but your right eye is now blind. Open your right eye only in dangerous conditions, okay? And..." paused Izanami, as she smiled and chuckled.

Izanami casts a weird spell but the spell healed Souji's wounds perfectly. He doesn't feel anymore pain. This reminds him. "By the way, why Diarahan doesn't give much effect here?" asked Souji.

"Have you forgotten? This is the underworld, Yomi. A lightless world... A world without light, only darkness is here..." said Izanami.

"The Shadows in the entrance... Why did they act very ruthlessly? They didn't act like that before." asked Souji again.

"I don't know about that. I may a goddess, but I do not rule over Shadows. I rule over demons of the underworld. Maybe someone with a great power controlled those Shadows." said Izanami. Souji was a bit shocked hearing this.

_Then, I guess, there IS someone out there who can control Shadows too. And this enemy might be tougher than the Guardian of Darkness. I have to be stronger in order to protect my friends! _Thought Souji. "Well, then I'll be off." said he.

After Souji walked a bit, he stopped. "...Are you the one who summoned the Shadows to go out to the real world?"

Izanami is a bit surprised hearing that. "Hmhm... Sorry, but I am not. Bringing Shadows to the real world will not give me any good. Besides, didn't I tell you that I will stop interfering your world for a while?" asked Izanami back.

"When was that?" asked Souji.

"At the last battle. When I praise you for defeating me..." answered Izanami.

"One last thing. The strange dream I had as a symbol of my awakening... Who is the foggy person that appeared in my dream?" asked Souji. His question shocked Izanami a bit.

"Hmhmm... Who knows...?" replied Izanami.

"Are you playing with me?" asked Souji.

"Oh, isn't it normal?" asked Izanami back.

"..." Souji didn't say a thing. "...See ya, Ruler of the Dead." said Souji as he walked away.

Izanami summoned Ikusa to show Souji the way to go to the surface. "Nice seeing you... child of man... Show us the potential you have brought..." said Izanami slowly.

* * *

In the surface...

The team still tried to find a way to go after Souji. The hole is considered too dangerous. At all of the sudden, the ground started to quake.

"What happened!" asked Yosuke.

"This is bad... Everyone, head outside!" said Mitsuru.

Everyone doesn't know what to do. They just blurted outside and run as fast as they can. The quake got even bigger and greater. Boulders dropped down, the wall got cracked. Naoto ran in a sad face, because she had to leave Souji behind. In the end of the path, lies the hole that brings the party to the place they are now. The hole seems unstable, mostly because of the quake.

"This hole is unstable!" said Fuuka.

"Is it because of the earthquake?" asked Rise.

"If it's unstable, we can't get out from here!" said Junpei.

The floor cracked and reached the spot where the team is standing. Without notice, the floor was destroyed and the team fell into a much more deeper trouble.

* * *

Author's note:

Finally! Yatta! The Chapter 14 is updated! Sorry for those who have been waiting! :D This time, SEES and Investigation Team are in trouble. Let's see how things will turn out. Read and Review please! ありがとう ございます~


	15. End and Beginning

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

The floor cracked and the team fell into a deeper plain. Suddenly, the gravity of the hole decreased, causing them to float.

"What the...?" asked Junpei.

"What's this? Free gravity area?" asked Fuuka.

"No, maybe not just yet..." said Aigis.

In the end of the hole, there's a light, and the gravity started to increase. This increasing gravity caused the party to fall.

* * *

Back in Yomi, Izanami is sitting on her throne.

"Okay, with a little trick, Souji should find his friends. Good thing I can control anything in Yomi." said Izanami.

Izanami was silent. She started to reminisce the days back when she was still with Izanagi.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the end of the hole. The hole ends in the entrance of Yomotsu Hirasaka.

"We made it..." said Chie.

"Ouch..." grunted Yosuke.

"Is this... the entrance of Yomotsu Hirasaka?" asked Kanji.

Naoto was silent for a while. "Wait, where's senpai!" asked Naoto.

"He's not here..." said Rise.

At the blink of an eye, the gate to Yomotsu Hirasaka blew up. It looks like the gate exploded because of some force.

"What the...? An explosion!" asked Fuuka.

"Everyone!" said Aigis.

From the smoke caused by the explosion, a figure appeared and it was flying towards the team. The figure wasn't flying because it has wings, rather, it flew because of the force caused by the explosion. The team soon realized that the figure is none other than Souji himself. He was thrown to the ground. Naoto, with a worried look on her face, run towards Souji.

"Senpai!" said Naoto.

"Grhh..." grunted Souji, because he hits the ground.

Souji raised his head, and Naoto sees the bandage that wrapped his right eye. Naoto's eye widened, knowing that something happened to her senpai. The others approached Souji too.

"Partner! What happened to you right eye?" asked Yosuke, a bit panicked.

"Huh? Oh don't worry, just some scratches..." said Souji, trying to reassure Yosuke.

"Are you sure...?" asked Yukiko. "Want me to use Diarahan?"

Souji covered his right eye with his left hand. "Oh, no need. It'll heal naturally." said Souji.

"Souji-san, what happened at the entrance?" asked Mitsuru.

"The black claws started to appear. I tried to hold them back, but they're too many. Suddenly someone come out and caused an explosion. I tried to evade, but the force is too strong. That's why I was sent flying by the explosion." said Souji.

"Someone is in there?" asked Ken.

"Who could that be...?" asked Fuuka.

"I don't know... but whoever did it, he must be powerful." said Souji.

"Ummm. could it be that Zero guy?" asked Teddie.

"Could be... He is able to control the black claws, right?" asked Chie.

"No use speculating here. We better deal with those things first." said Mitsuru.

Souji stood up. His legs are aching. "Argh... My legs are killing me..." said Souji, slowly.

* * *

"Let's go!" said Kanji.

Before the team proceed forward, another black figure appeared from the smoke. The eyes are glowing in red, as if he wants to kill someone really badly. The tense filled the area. Fuuka and Rise suddenly got scared.

"What's the matter?" asked Mitsuru.

"I can feel it even without my Persona... That person is dangerous...!" said Fuuka.

"You too, Fuuka-san? I can see it too. This person has a fearsome strength. We should pull back!" said Rise.

"Pull back? Are you kidding?" said Kanji.

"Let's get out of here, before we got chopped apart!" said Yosuke.

The team decided to retreat from the battle and ran to the entrance of the TV world. The figure disappeared immediately.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Yukari.

"I don't know, but maybe it's best for us not to meet that person again." said Souji.

"Let's go home. I'm beat!" said Junpei.

"Me too." said Ken.

"Let's call it a day." said Yosuke.

"Uh-huh. We can't keep doing this everyday. We can't keep skipping our daily lives too." said Chie.

"I guess for a time being, we need to go back to our lives. It seems that Guardian of Darkness will not interfere us for a while anyway." said Souji.

"Yeah. I can't keep skipping my college." said Yukari.

"Kirijo Group needs me too." said Mitsuru.

"Umm... Why don't we go back to the Amagi Inn first?" asked Junpei.

"I agree." said Mitsuru.

"Let's go." said Souji.

* * *

They get out from the TV world and arrive in Junes again. After that, they walked to the Amagi Inn to have some refreshments and relaxed. In the evening, they commence the meeting.

"Right now, we have Guardian of Darkness in our way." said Yosuke.

"That powerful figure too." said Yukiko.

"And the Shadows." said Chie.

"If we keep this pace, we can't continue with our lives." said Yukari.

"Everyone has their own lives." said Mitsuru.

Naoto, who was silent all the time, suddenly raised her head.

"I have a suggestion. Why don't we split up?" asked Naoto.

"Split up?" asked Ken.

"Guardian of Darkness doesn't look like interfering with us for a while and Shadows haven't done anything. Maybe we should continue our daily lives." said Naoto.

"That's one point. SEES members go back to Tatsumi Port Island, while we, Investigation Team stays here." said Souji.

"That's a pretty good idea." said Yukari.

"Uh-huh. We can't skip school forever." said Ken.

"While we are continuing with our daily activities, we can look after the town and protect it." said Souji.

"Hmm... going together like this isn't helping anyway. Let's proceed with the plan." said Mitsuru.

"My college gonna start pretty soon. So, I won't be around to supervise all of you." said Souji.

"Oh, by the way, did you get to meet Izanami, Senpai?" asked Rise.

"Why do you ask?" asked Souji.

"Our objective was to meet Izanami in the first place. But you disappeared from us by falling into a hole. So maybe you find Izanami on the way back to us." said Rise.

Souji smiled and he sighed a bit.

"Yeah, I met her. I asked her a bunch of things. It turns out that the method Adachi mentioned is possible." said Souji.

"So I guess he doesn't lie." said Yosuke.

"I also think that maybe Izanami isn't involved in any of this trouble." said Souji.

"That's one point." said Aigis.

"When will we start the plan, sensei?" asked Teddie.

"...Tomorrow morning." said Souji. "There's a train tomorrow morning to the Tatsumi Port Island, and a train to go back to Tokyo."

"So, from tomorrow on, we'll separate on our own ways?" asked Aigis.

Souji replied with a nod.

"If we want to proceed with this plan, we should take a rest." said Mitsuru.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, SEES members go back to Tatsumi Port Island, and Souji returns to Tokyo to continue his studies.

"Then, I'll leave Inaba to you, okay?" asked Souji.

"You can count on us!" said Yosuke.

"Yo, senpai, you better head back to Inaba as soon as possible!" said Kanji.

"Be careful, senpai..." said Naoto.

Souji replied with a nod.

"I will, Naoto-kun. Thanks." said Souji.

And he left Inaba.

* * *

Author's note:

Okay! That concludes the chapter 15! You guys may think that this is the ending but no! The ending is still far far away! Keep on reading if you want to know next! This time I make SEES and Investigation Team go their own ways. Okay, that's it from me! Read and review, k?


	16. Your Lives, Opened Door

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

So the team separated. At the Tatsumi Port Island, SEES members meet up with Akihiko and tell him everything that happened. It would seem that Akihiko cannot regain his ability to summon a Persona just yet. However, the SEES are to continue their lives until something came up.

SEES members are able to convince the citizens that the Shadows are off for now, so they may continue their daily lives.

Mitsuru continued her role as the president of the Kirijo Group and continue developing another technology. Yukari continued her college nearby Tatsumi Port Island and she became pretty famous because of her archery skills. Junpei had a role as a baseball player. Ken lives his life as a high schooler in Gekkoukan High. Koromaru guards the dorm. Aigis also continue her college, she's just in different university. Akihiko continued his job as a policeman, and Fuuka worked as an IT consultant and she also worked as an employee in a computer technology company.

* * *

At the first day of their lives...

"Miss, are you okay?" asked a scientist. Mitsuru, who was silent for a while, raised her head.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." replied Mitsuru.

"Are you sure, Miss President? Why don't you take a break?" asked the scientist.

"I said I'm fine. I just feeling tired, that's all." said Mitsuru.

"Oh, okay then. Just don't exert yourself." said the scientist and he left the room.

Mitsuru lowered her head for a while. She does look tired from all the battles and after pulling an all-nighter.

"It's getting busier and busier... I guess I should take a break after all." said Mitsuru, slowly.

* * *

Yukari continued her college. She lived in a nearby dorm, with Aigis and Ken. Yukari is in the end of her semester and she's almost graduated. Aigis's studies almost end too. While Ken still stuck in high school, first year.

Ken's class...

"Alright, everyone. Settle down, we'll begin the homeroom session." said the teacher.

All the homeroom session time, Ken looked at Kazuto, Zero, who was sitting at the front line. Ken sat at the middle-left line. Ever since the incident, Ken has always been watching Zero from afar. Finally, the homeroom session is done. The students are allowed to have a short break. At the break, Ken used this time to talk with Zero.

"Hi, there." said Ken.

"Oh, Ken. Hello." said Zero.

"Are you spacing out?" asked Ken.

"No. I just have something in mind. By the way, I haven't seen you at school lately. Something happened?" asked Zero.

"Not really." replied Ken. Of course, Ken can't talk to Zero about the incidents that happened to SEES and Investigation Team. Moreover, Kazuto, the transfer student, is the mastermind of Guardian of Darkness.

"...I see. Well, the teacher is coming. Maybe you should go to your seat." said Zero.

"Yeah... I guess." said Ken.

The teacher is coming, but Ken's mind is filled with the situation regarding Zero. He can't forget it.

* * *

Junpei only goes to college for 2 years. He quits college and becomes a baseball player. Same with Ken, he can't forget the thing that happened, especially to Akihiko. When practicing, Junpei cannot concentrate.

"Hey, Junpei! Concentrate!" said the coach.

"S-Sorry, coach!" said Junpei.

After the practice...

"Junpei, what's the matter? You're sick?" asked one of the teammates.

"Huh? Nothing." said Junpei.

"Are you sure? This is not like you at all." said the other.

"Heh, don't worry about me, fellas!" said Junpei, try to be cheerful.

All the team members look worried, but they just go along with it.

* * *

The same with the other members. No one can really forget all the adventure. The Guardian of Darkness, Shadows running wild, etc... In Inaba, it almost like the same. Yosuke is working at Junes. Chie applied to a police academy, because she wanted to be a police. Yukiko became the heiress of Amagi Inn. Kanji helped his mom at the textile shop. Naoto continued her work as a private detective. Teddie worked part-time at Junes, and he stayed at the TV world in case anything wrong, and Rise went to Osaka to work on her showbiz. While Souji...

Break time...

Souji went to an university in Tokyo. It's break time right now. He leaned against the wall in the building. He sighed.

"Is this really a good idea? I haven't seen Shadows around..." said Souji.

He was silent for a moment. After that silent, his cellphone rang. He took his cellphone, and was shocked to see the screen. The one who calls him is Zero, or Kazuto Ryuge. Souji was a bit trembling, but he answered anyway.

"Hello." said Souji.

_"Yo, Souji-kun." said Kazuto over the phone._

"How did you get my cell number?" asked Souji, directly.

_"Whaddaya expect? Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Kazuto._

"What do you want?" asked Souji.

_"Well... What do you think it will be?" asked Kazuto back._

"Can you stop beating around the bush?" asked Souji.

_"Ah, you're no fun." said Kazuto._

"If you don't have anything to tell me, then I'm calling this off." said Souji.

_"Wait a sec! I do have something for you!" said Kazuto._

_"_Something?" asked Souji.

_"Well, it's an suggestion, actually." replied Kazuto._

"What kind of suggestion?" asked Souji.

_"You know, maybe you should check everything that happened to you in the past." said Kazuto._

"..." Souji didn't say a thing.

_"By the "past", doesn't mean your childhood or anything. Just recall anything that happened to you when you get a "call" from someone." said Kazuto._

"What are you talking about?" asked Souji.

_"Hahahaha! Who knows~ Well, that's about it!" said Kazuto._

"Wait a sec! Why are you giving me this suggestion?" asked Souji.

_"Well, to be honest, I just want to make things even more interesting. That's all. No more, no less." said Kazuto._

"What the...? Hey!" shouted Souji. However, at that time, Kazuto hung up.

Souji clenched his fist. He stuffed his cellphone.

"What does he mean by that...?" asked Souji, slowly.

* * *

Author's note:

That's it for chapter 16! We've gone through a lot from chapter 1 until now. Thanks for those who continue to read it! (tears of joy). Anyway, this time, I make the characters do their own thing. No battles this time. But there will be one later on. Thanks, and read and review, k?


	17. Pursuing Your True Self

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

"What happened it the past...?" asked Souji to himself.

Souji was silent because he thought hardly. He suddenly remembered the time where he fought the black Izanagi.

"If I remember correctly, the person says something about "mirror"..." said Souji.

He suddenly ran to his college dormitory. His room has a mirror on the wall. Before he reflected himself, he took a deep breath. Then, he reflected himself, and as suspected, his reflection is his initial Persona, Izanagi.

"I knew it. But, is this something that can help me out?" asked Souji.

While he's thinking, his reflection in the mirror, looks as if he wanted to invite Souji inside the mirror. Souji realized the intention, but he was reluctant. He clenched his fists and touched the mirror. The same happened when he was trying to come into the TV world. His hands looked like it was sucked into a dip of water. Souji hopped inside the mirror. Inside it, there's nothing other than a plain ground. The ground is red-colored, similar to Yomotsu Hirasaka. Souji was confused. When he tried to get up, he felt a presence of someone behind him. He turned around and shocked to see that the "someone" looked just like Souji. Souji took a step backward.

"Who are you...?" asked Souji.

"..." the person didn't say a thing.

"What is this place...?" asked Souji again.

"It's the Abyss of Space." said the person.

"Abyss of Space?" asked Souji.

"The place that rule over space. This place exists because of the human's desire." said the person.

"What do you mean?" asked Souji.

Then, not long, a sound of footstep can be heard. Souji turned back to look and it was Izanagi.

_Thou art I... and I am Thou..._

"Heed the sound, Seta Souji..." said the person.

At that moment, the view subsided and Souji returned to the real world.

"What was that?" asked Souji.

He looked at the mirror and reflected. The reflection is no longer Izanagi, it's Souji himself.

"I guess there are more hidden secrets in this world..." said Souji.

Then Souji's cellphone rang. He looked at the screen, and it's Zero who called.

_"Yo, Souji-kun. How was it?" _asked Zero.

"Your timing is too perfect. Do you plot this up?" asked Souji.

_"Don't you know? I've been trying to contact you! You don't answer it, so I decided to stop calling." _said Zero.

"Yeah, nice act." said Souji.

_"Are you mad at me?" _asked Zero.

"What do you think?" asked Souji.

_"Hey, you take my line! You're getting good!" _said Zero.

"..." Souji didn't say a thing. It's obvious that Zero is playing with him.

_"Want another suggestion? Why don't you start to discuss this with others?" _said Zero.

"How do you..." before Souji finished his sentence, Zero hung up already.

"That Zero..." said Souji to himself.

* * *

After a few days, nothing really has changed. Both SEES and Investigation Team had an usual day. Shadows haven't made a move, Guardian of Darkness has stopped moving, and also, the shady person that has another power hasn't made his / her move yet. Things can be said as peace for now. However, Souji cannot really forget things that happened to him. He decided to take Zero's suggestion. Not exactly surrendering to Zero, but personally, Souji thinks that he really need to discuss this with the rest of the members. So, he called Yosuke, his best partner.

Yosuke is still in Inaba, helping out Junes. His cellphone rang. Yosuke saw the screen and picked it up.

"Hey, partner!" said Yosuke in his cheerful tone.

_"Hi there, Yosuke." _said Souji.

"Something happened, dude? What about your studies?" asked Yosuke.

_"Well, more or less. Anyway, can you do me a favor?" _asked Souji.

"Sure. What kind of favor?" asked Yosuke.

Souji explained his request.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh..." muttered Yosuke.

_"So, did you get it?" _asked Souji.

"Leave it up to me, partner!" said Yosuke, happily.

_"You sure are energetic as usual." _said Souji.

Yosuke seems to have realized something.

"Partner, is something wrong? You don't seem so well. Are you sick?" asked Yosuke.

_"What are you talking about?" _asked Souji.

"Well, your tone seems so... what do you call it... unwell?" said Yosuke.

Souji is chuckling over the phone.

_"Nah, I guess you got it all wrong. At any rate, please do my favor." _said Souji.

"Sure. Take care, partner." said Yosuke, and he hung up.

* * *

Yosuke asked his dad for a break and unexpectedly, his dad allowed it. Yosuke went inside Junes, fashion part. He went inside an empty changing room. He looked at his reflection, and it was Susano-O. Yosuke is a little startled.

"Is this something that Souji expected me to see...?" asked Yosuke.

Yosuke tried to calm himself, and he touched the mirror's surface. His hand was suddenly sucked in, as if sucked into a pool of water, the same as TV world. Yosuke braced himself and got into the mirror.

Inside the mirror, there's a golden yellow-colored plain ground. Nothing insight, and the view is very plain. Nothing more than a golden yellow-ground. Slowly, a sound of footsteps can be heard. Yosuke looked at the direction where the sound is. Someone approached him. The person was dressed like Susano-O, Yosuke's ultimate Persona.

_You are me... and I am you..._

Yosuke heard this voice coming out from nowhere. Then he heard another footstep from behind, this time, it's his Shadow, the frog thingy. He took a step aback. Then he heard another sound.

_Why do you hesitate? This Shadow is your true self... You shouldn't be afraid... Maybe your friend had defeated it, but, your heart still yearned for it... Defeat it... and take over. _

The voice came out from the person whom dressed as Susano-O.

_He's right... Susano-O was formed only because of Souji's encouragement towards me... He's the one who truly defeats my Shadow. Maybe, I still have some hesitation after all... That would only means... as long as I run away from this Shadow, I can't proceed forward! _thought Yosuke.

Yosuke took out his knives, prepared to fight his Shadow again. However, the Shadow didn't move. It doesn't show any signs of aggression, nor any will to fight.

_Your wish to fully eliminate this hesitation and grief, has stopped the Shadow. Shadows came from the hearts of people. However, this Shadow is a form of your true self. Your true self still hesitate and it became a great obstacle to you. If you truly wish to eliminate this hesitation and grief, you are set to go._

The Shadow disappeared. Yosuke turned back to the person.

"Who are you...?" asked Yosuke.

"I am you..." replied the person.

"I'm not sure I get it." said Yosuke.

"Whether you get it or not... It doesn't really matters since you'll know it as the time flies." said the person.

"Well... If you put it that way..." muttered Yosuke.

"I can't keep you long... The trial is near..." said the person as he disappeared slowly.

"Wait a sec!" said Yosuke. However, the person vanished into thin air and the view subsided.

* * *

Before Yosuke realized it, he's in Junes, changing room. He looked at his palm and clenched it.

"So that wasn't a dream..." said Yosuke.

* * *

Author's note:

Finally Chapter 17 is updated! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy these days and I kinda lack of ideas. At this chapter, I focused more on Yosuke. Well, the story is still a long way to go. Please keep reading and reviewing to know what's next!


	18. The Darkness Strikes Again

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Yosuke.

He looked at the mirror again, and his reflection is himself. He touched the mirror again, but nothing happened. He exited the changing room. He made a phone call to Souji.

"Hey, partner." said Yosuke.

_"Ah, Yosuke. Did you do my favor?" _asked Souji.

"I do as you told me." said Yosuke.

_"So, can you tell me what happened?" _asked Souji.

"Well..." muttered Yosuke.

Yosuke told Souji everything that happened to him.

_"I see... Can you see Susano-O again?" _asked Souji.

"Nah, no can do." said Yosuke.

_"I see... Thanks, Yosuke." _said Souji as he hung up.

Yosuke stuffed his cellphone back. He looked pretty worried. "Is this really what we oughtta doing now?" asked he, slowly.

* * *

Souji also stuffed his cellphone. He kept thinking about talking this matter with everyone else. However, everyone is busy now, so he can't contact them. While Souji is thinking, he heard an explosion from the outside. He is curious so he went to see. It was really shocking that the building near the college where Souji is attending, is on big fire.

"Fire... Is that Solist's doing?" asked Souji to himself. He doesn't have a schedule, so he ran off to the building. The flame is getting worse than ever. Souji arrived at the gate of the building.

"Darn it! Is it too late?" asked Souji. He looked at the building's rooftop and accidentally saw Solist there, smiling.

"You finally here... Seta Souji. I was getting bored!" said Solist.

Souji gritted his teeth. "I knew it!"

Souji circled the building, tried to find a way to get up to the rooftop. He found a stair and started to climb up. The building is not really high. It's just a 5th floor building. At the rooftop...

"You're finally here! I was getting bored!" said Solist, greeted Souji.

"What are Guardian of Darkness up to now...!" asked Souji.

"Like I'll tell you!" replied Solist as he dashed towards Souji.

In the nick of time, Souji summoned his Persona, Izanagi, and evaded Solist.

"Ziodyne!" Izanagi casts a strong thunder. Solist evaded it, and dashed ahead with his flaming fist. The fight was fierce. Luckily, Souji brought his weapon along so he can parry some of Solist's attacks. Souji ran towards Solist and slashed his body.

"Argh!" grunted Solist. "Not bad! You are the leader after all!"

Solist said that as if he's mocking. Souji's face looked bitter. He dashed again. Solist covered his body with fire, creating a fire armor.

"Let see how you withstand this!" said Solist. He threw some flame balls. Souji managed to avoid it, but he got several burns.

"How'd you like that?" asked Solist.

"Would you shut up already?" asked Souji.

"You really are a nagging kid! This means I can use my full power against you!" said Solist.

Solist covered his full body with a fire armor. He suddenly changed. His face turned into some kind of monster. His hands and feet turned into fiery claws. His hair changed into a blazing fire. His whole body changed color to a fiery red.

**"It's show time!"** said Solist in his new form. His voice also changed into a deep, demonic, echoing voice.

"Ghh... This is pretty bad..." said Souji.

Solist's new form is really fast. He disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared behind Souji like a thunder striking.

**"What's the matter, boy? You can't catch me?"** asked Solist. Souji quickly parry Solist's attack. However, Souji got some cut and burn.

**"Hahahaha! Let see you kneel down before me!"** laughed Solist, as if he's certain for his victory.

_If this continues on, I will lose. Darn it... What should I do...?_ thought Souji. Slowly, he heard a voice.

_Why don't you start?_

Souji's eyes looked very determined.

**"Huh? You still wanna fight? What a troublesome kid..."** said Solist.

"Solist... I will never kneel to my enemy. Especially if they're trying to hurt innocent people. That's why, I'll defeat you here and now!" said Souji.

**"Hah! Big talk, kid! Can't you see what kind of situation you're in?"** asked Solist.

"I can see it." said Souji. He released his bandage which wrapped his right eye, slowly revealing a glowing, bloody red eye.

**"What the...?"** asked Solist.

"If you can transform, then so can I!" said Souji.

Bunch of black auras came out and covered Souji's body. He used his new power, and changed himself into a humanoid-Persona. His new form really resembles Izanagi since Izanagi is his initial Persona. Both his eyes changed color to a bloody red color. His eyes seems really wanted to kill someone.

**"What the hell is that!"** asked Solist.

"I can't forgive someone who tried to kill more people. Therefore... **I shall proceed and punish you!" **said Souji. His voice suddenly changed as if there are two people who talked at the same time, but only that time.

Souji, in his new form, dashed towards Solist and fought him.

**"Don't think you'll win that easy, boy! Fiery Flames!"** said Solist, as he released flames from his body and attacked Souji. However, Souji cut through them easily.

"Win or lose is decided after this battle is finished!" said Souji. "Shadow Slash!"

Souji moves in a incredible speed, until Solist is confused. Suddenly, Solist was sliced from nowhere.

**"What the heck happened!"** asked Solist.

"You are too confident in power, Solist. If you have powers, you should use it to protect someone, not to destroy things." said Souji. He delivered a final blow, but Solist managed to evade it.

**"You're too stupid, kid! You still don't know..."** paused Solist. Before he finished his sentence, someone appeared from his back and sliced him almost to death.

"Wha...?" asked Souji. As Solist fell to the ground, Souji saw Zero.

"You shouldn't tell that truth yet." said Zero.

**"W-Why do... you... have to... interfere!"** asked Solist, angrily.

"This matter is not you alone. It's ours too." said Zero. Solist collapsed. Before Zero flipped his fingers, Souji stopped him.

"Wait! What does he mean by that sentence?" asked Souji.

Zero was silent for a while, then he started to speak.

"You don't know the true meaning of that "power" yet..." said Zero as he disappeared along with Solist.

* * *

Author's note:

Finally updated. Sorry for the long time. I've been busy and still doesn't have any good ideas to continue on. But, this is it. This time, Souji activates his power for the second time! Finally! I've been wanting to write about this for sooooooo long! *ahem* Anyway, please read and review.


	19. The Lifted Curse

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

"You don't know the true meaning of that "power" yet..." said Zero as he disappeared along with the unconscious Solist.

At the same time, the fire that ignited the building, gone, vanished into thin air. Souji reverted back to his original form. He wrapped his right eye with the black eye patch, which Izanami gave him, because the bandage was destroyed due to his battle with Solist.

"I guess I should be heading back soon..." said Souji, as he climbed down the stairs.

Souji's cellphone rang. He picked it up as soon as he looked at the screen.

"Hello there, Naoto." said Souji.

_"Senpai! Yosuke-senpai told me what happened! Are you okay?"_ asked Naoto.

"C'mon. You're worrying too much. I'm fine." said Souji.

_"You shouldn't exert yourself, Senpai! I'll be very worried if you do..."_ said Naoto.

"..." Souji was silent for a while.

_"...Senpai?"_ asked Naoto.

"Thanks, Naoto. I'm sorry if I worry you..." said Souji. He smiled a bit.

Naoto smiled in satisfaction.

_"Senpai, shouldn't you be in college right now?"_ asked Naoto.

"Oh, crap! Well, be seeing you, Naoto!" said Souji as he hung up and ran towards his university.

* * *

Souji decided to tell all his friends. However...

Tatsumi Port Island, Moonlight Bridge...

Aigis was walking down the bridge. This place reminds her of the SEES's past endeavor, and of course, about Minato Arisato too. Aigis smiled from afar. Yukari and Junpei were with her.

"Aigis, we'll go for a while, okay? I wanna buy some things." said Yukari.

"Yeah! Me too. I need to call my coach to tell him that I won't come to practice today. See ya later, Ai-chan!" said Junpei.

"Okay, then, I'll wait here." said Aigis, smiling.

Then Yukari and Junpei off.

After a while...

_Lust... Greed... Envy... Sloth... Wrath... Pride... Gluttony... _

Hearing this voice, Aigis quickly turned her face. Then, she sees a young man. Aigis tilted her head and slowly approached him. After a while, Aigis quickly took a step aback. The young man walked towards Aigis. He looks like an ordinary man. He wears a long, black jacket. His hair color is silver. His eyes are sharp as a hawk. He looks completely covered. He also wears a pair of black shoes and gloves. His jacket is a long-sleeves one. He brought a katana with him too.

"What are you doing here, young woman?" asked the person. He doesn't seem to notice that Aigis is a robot, because Aigis wears clothes and completely covered her android equipments.

"Who are you? You don't seem like ordinary citizen." said Aigis.

"You have a pretty good eye." said the person.

He started to take out his katana.

"Are you one of them?" asked Aigis. She probably meant the Guardian of Darkness.

"What do you mean, "them"?" asked the person. He pointed his katana towards Aigis.

He dashed forward. Aigis quickly released her firearms and shot the person. However, he was faster that she thought.

"You're not bad, young woman." said the person.

"It's Aigis." said Aigis.

"Oh, I see..." replied the person.

Both of them landed on the bridge.

"Let see how well you can take my sword..." said the person. He swung his katana in no ordinary way. "Tiger Slash!"

He dashed really fast and attacked Aigis several times. Aigis managed to evade it a few times, but she got some cut injuries

_This technique... He's a professional sword fighter! I'm in not good condition now..._thought Aigis.

When the person wanted to use another skill, an arrow flies towards him, but he cut it.

From distance, Aigis can see Yukari and Junpei, running.

"Yukari-san! Junpei-san!" said Aigis.

"Hindrance, eh?" asked the person. He returned his katana back. " I hope we'll meet again."

"Wait! What's you name?" asked Aigis.

"...Espada." said the person and he disappeared.

Yukari and Junpei approached the wounded Aigis.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Junpei.

"I'm fine..." said Aigis, as she stands.

"You got some cut... Maybe we should fix you, c'mon!" said Yukari.

"Wait!" said Aigis. Yukari and Junpei looked at her. "I think we need to assemble in the dorm."

"We? You mean all the team?" asked Yukari.

"Yes..." said Aigis.

"This matter seems serious anyway. Let's go contact our Leader to tell him!" said Junpei.

* * *

Yukari, Aigis and Junpei went separated. Yukari contacted everyone in Port Island, Aigis went to the dorm to treat her injuries along with Koromaru, and Junpei went to contact Souji.

"Leader!" said Junpei.

"Huh? Junpei-san? What's wrong?" asked Souji.

"Please come to Port Island quick! And bring all other members too!" said Junpei.

"Calm down, Junpei-san." said Souji.

"Oh, oh yeah..." said Junpei as he took a deep breath.

"Now, slowly tell me what happened." said Souji.

"I don't know much detail, but Aigis is attacked by someone!" said Souji.

"..." Souji went silent and he hung up.

* * *

Souji was lucky because the university gave holiday for two weeks since the week after the next, they will be held an exam. Souji told all the Investigation Team members to assemble in Junes. A few hours later, all the members have assembled.

"Souji-kun, what happened?" asked Yukiko.

"I guess we're still stuck in battle again..." said Souji, sighing.

"What do you mean?" asked Chie.

"Junpei-san called me earlier. He said that Aigis-san has been attacked by someone." said Souji.

Everyone was shocked.

"What the hell?" asked Yosuke.

"Are you serious!" asked Kanji.

"Attacked? Then, is it...!" asked Rise.

"Let's not jump into conclusion. This enemy could be Guardian of Darkness, or the mysterious person that we haven't seen before." said Naoto.

"Naoto-kun's right." said Souji.

"Sensei, we should go to Port Island and quick!" said Teddie.

"That's what I was going to tell you all. We'll leave soon." said Souji.

Every member of Investigation Team packed their stuff and headed to Port Island again.

* * *

By the time the Investigation Team arrived in Port Island, the island is in a state of panic. The team went to the dorm and found all the SEES members there.

"Ah! They're here!" said Junpei.

"Are you guys okay? You don't run into trouble, do you?" asked Yukari.

"We're alright, Yukari-san. Thanks for worrying about us." said Chie.

"Anyway, what the hell has happened here?" asked Kanji.

"Well, you see..." paused Akihiko.

"It seems that someone out there is interfering with this town." said Ken.

"Who is this "someone"?" asked Yukiko.

"I'm not really sure how to put it too... but..." said Aigis.

"Let's just find him and take him on the spot!" said Junpei.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" said Akihiko.

"But, Senpai, you still can't summon your Persona, right?" asked Yukari.

"I guess you're wrong about that." said Akihiko. He took his Evoker and pulled the trigger. He tried to summon his Persona, and he succeeded.

"Huh? Since when you're able now?" asked Mitsuru.

"No clue, but I guess something did happen to me." said Akihiko.

"What do you mean?" asked Rise.

"Actually, the one who lifted this curse is not me... It's my Persona." said Akihiko.

* * *

Author's note:

Okay, chapter 19 is updated. This chapter is PRET-ty long. But please bear with it. I have decided the ending but I want to make more chapters so please keep reading and reviewing!


	20. Battle Between Light and Darkness

Light, Darkness, Shadows and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

"What do you mean by... Your Persona lifts it?" asked Junpei.

Souji and Yosuke seem to have realized something, and so they ask Akihiko for more information. "Please, can you tell us more about it?" asked Yosuke.

"Well, maybe you can't believe it... but what the heck." said Akihiko.

He took a deep breath and then he started to talk.

"It was about 2 or 3 days ago. I was going out for a mission. The mission is to catch a criminal. I found him, but he resisted resulted in he gave me some cut injuries on the face. It's not a bad one but I check it out with a mirror to know how bad is the injuries. When I reflected myself, it gave me a goosebumps. My reflection is not myself... It was... Caesar." explained Akihiko.

Everyone seems so shocked.

"I tried to convince myself that it was just an imagination, but it's true. I decided to look for a bigger mirror, but since I couldn't find one, I go to the river instead." said Akihiko.

"Well, river do have a similar function with mirror..." said Mitsuru.

"I reflected myself on the river, and it turns out that my whole reflection is none other than my Persona. I touched the river's surface, but suddenly my hand was pulled by something and I fell. I thought I was drown to death, but no. Rather, I found myself in a barren field, white-colored. Then, I heard a voice. I turned back, and it was myself. Well, I can't say for sure, but the person do resemble me a lot. He was talking about curses and stuff. I turned to another way, and there's Caesar. He stabbed me, but I defended myself using my left arm. All of the sudden, the symbol on my left arm disappeared slowly." said Akihiko.

"I knew it... The same happened to me and Yosuke..." said Souji, slowly.

"Anyway, we should take this to consideration." said Fuuka.

"By the way, Aigis-san is attacked, right? By who?" asked Yukiko.

"I can't see be sure, but he's wearing a black coat. He's black from top to bottom." said Aigis.

"Black from top to bottom...?" asked Naoto.

"Oh, he also used katanas in combat, and is very skilled too." said Aigis.

"Katana...? That's pretty old..." said Fuuka.

"How about his name? Do you know it?" asked Souji.

Aigis nodded. "Yes. I assumed that his name is Espada. He said it himself."

"Espada? There's no person with that name in Guardian of Darkness, right?" asked Rise.

"Though, his name do fits him well." said Mitsuru.

"What do you mean, Mitsuru?" asked Akihiko.

"'Espada', in Spanish, it means 'sword'" said Mitsuru.

"Now that's unique..." said Junpei.

"Anyway, if this guy isn't with Guardian of Darkness, then, is he with the mysterious person?" asked Ken.

"That's a big possibility..." said Yosuke.

"We should investigate this further." said Chie.

Everyone nodded.

"Has anything happened, Souji-san, Yosuke-san?" asked Yukari.

"Well... you see..." said Yosuke.

Souji and Yosuke explained everything that happened.

"So, the same as me..." said Akihiko.

As the team is thinking, a sudden earthquake came. A big one too.

"What's going on...?" asked Aigis.

"Let's go check outside!" said Yosuke.

Once outside, the gate of the dorm was locked tightly by some unknown force. Ground started to crack and the black claws came out from the cracks, scaring people. Even the black claws started to harm people.

"Wh-What is this...?" asked Rise.

"Whoever did this, they must be Guardian of Darkness! Everyone, let's split up! Our top priority is to ensure the citizen's safety! To anticipate any damage, please group with at least 2 or 3 people!" said Souji.

"Got it, Leader!" said everyone.

"Rise-chan, and Fuuka-san, please stay near the dorm, and warn us if anything dangerous comes. Akihiko-san, are you willing to defend them?" asked Souji.

"Whatever you say, leader." said Akihiko. He's a little hesitate, because as a fighter, he wanted to be in front line.

Then, they separated aimlessly. They first priority is to secure the civilians, nothing more, nothing less. Not only the black claws started to come out, the Shadows as well. Ironically, even after the civilians has been rescued, still they blamed the SEES and Investigation Team for this. The team got a little sad, though, but they bear with it anyway. It's still morning and since it's a national holiday, so it's a day off. Suddenly, they heard an explosion.

"What the hell was that...!" asked Kanji.

"It's an explosion..." said Souji.

Rise and Fuuka suddenly contacted all the vanguards.

_"Guys, we're in trouble!"_ said Rise.

"What's wrong, Rise?" asked Souji.

_"Um, we detected an explosion near the Gekkoukan High!"_ said Fuuka.

Everyone was shocked.

"Is that true...?" asked Akihiko.

"Is this... the work of the Guardian of Darkness?" asked Mitsuru.

"We-we have to go there! Our school is in trouble!" said Ken, and he ran off.

_"Ken-kun's right. Maybe we should all go and see."_ said Fuuka.

"Wait! If we all go, there will be no one to handle these Shadows! Let's divide in 2 groups. One will stay and protect the citizens, the other will go to the scene and finish up. Rise, you stay here and back-up the group that's handling things here." said Souji.

_"Got it, Senpai!"_ said Rise.

"Everyone who wishes to aid the Gekkoukan High, please go ahead. Those who wanted to stay, please do so." said Souji.

Everyone went separated again. Some went to Gekkoukan High to finish the trouble, while some others stayed at the town to secure more citizens. The darkness has gone too far this time.

* * *

Author's note:

This is chapter 20. Well... I dunno what to say in this chapter... I'll be late of updating the story for a while, because I've been busy with the final exam at school. But, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for paying attention. Read and review please...

N.B: I've been kinda sick lately. If you haven't notice, my note in this chapter is kinda down, right?


	21. Mutation

Light, Darkness, Shadows and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series! Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

Some of the team went to Gekkoukan High. Luckily, the school wasn't damaged much. The one which explodes is the old building near it. An old warehouse to be exact. Many people were trapped inside the building.

"Who caused this...?" asked Yosuke.

"Perhaps Solist, he's the one who's capable of doing this." said Naoto.

"You got that right." said Junpei.

"Anyway, we should go inside and save those people!" said Yukari.

"Sensei, let's go!" said Teddie.

They entered the exploded warehouse. The interior is completely crushed. There are few flames burning.

"Ah, finally I meet you again!" said Solist from afar.

The team looked up and they saw him.

"I know it's you!" said Souji.

"Fancy meeting y'all here?" asked Catena, who was with Solist.

"So, Guardian of Darkness really is at fault here..." said Yosuke.

"Hey, if you wanna save those people, fight us first!" said Solist.

Solist jumped down and quickly readied his battle position.

"Guys, go and save the citizens. I'll stay and fight Solist." said Souji.

"Just make sure to make it out alive, okay?" said Yosuke.

Yosuke and the rest of the team that's in the warehouse went further deeper into the warehouse to save the citizens that are trapped, leaving Souji with Solist.

* * *

"I finally can fight you again!" said Solist. "You'll pay for what you did before!"

"You and your allies have caused so many damages... Will you stop already?" asked Souji.

"As if! Stop or not, is up to Zero!" said Solist.

He (Solist) dashed forward to Souji in his fiery arm. Souji quickly evades and summoned Izanagi.

"Ziodyne!" Izanagi summoned numerous thunders.

"Hah! I'm not the old me!" said Solist. He evades all the thunder but he got some scratches.

"Why don't you go and transform?" asked Solist.

Souji's eyes widened. He suddenly remembered what Izanami said before.

_Be careful when using your power... Maybe it looks strong, but if you misuse it... there will be consequences. Maybe you know this, but your right eye is now blind. Open your right eye only in dangerous conditions, okay?_

"Not now... I still can handle this." said Souji.

"Tough talk, kid!" said Solist. "Fire Bullet!"

Solist shot out numerous flaming bullets. Souji took out his sword and tried to evade it.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Solist. He pointed his bullets towards Souji.

"Darn! He anticipates my every move!" said Souji.

The battle seems endless.

* * *

The members who are in the warehouse keep trying to save the trapped citizens. After a while...

"Is there anyone left?" asked Yukari.

"Nope. Every single one is evacuated!" said Yosuke.

"Good, now we need to leave this warehouse along with senpai." said Naoto.

"You're not going anywhere, boy!" said Catena, who suddenly came. Everyone looked to the direction where Catena came from.

"Tch, Guardian of Darkness..." said Yosuke.

"Rawwwrrrr! Get out of our way!" said Teddie.

"At times like this..." said Junpei.

"I can't let you out this time!" said Catena.

"You wanna fight? I'll take you on!" said Junpei, suddenly.

"Junpei! Are you sure?" asked Yukari.

"Why not?" asked Junpei.

"Well, we'll leave it to you then." said Yosuke.

"Just don't die..." said Yukari.

The rest three people went outside the warehouse. However, the effect of the explosion make them hard to escape, because the rubble were scattered throughout the warehouse. The warehouse is completely in wreck right now.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, boy!" said Catena.

"Thanks, because I ain't going easy on you too!" said Junpei.

Catena took out her chains and attached them to her fingers. She quickly posed to her battle stance.

"Let see you try my chains! Chain Dance!" said Catena.

She spun in an amazing speed, thus force the chains to strike the area. The chain suddenly changed to claws. Junpei moved to evade the claws, but it was fast so he didn't manage to evade all the attacks.

"Heh, you're one hell of a girl..." said Junpei. He got some injuries at his right shoulder, legs and arm.

"Big talk, boy. You can't stand against me!" said Catena.

"And who said that?" asked Junpei. He quickly took out his Evoker and summoned Trismegistus. "Vorpal Blade!"

Light sabers strike out of nowhere and slashing the area around. Some of Catena's chain were cut by the light saber. Then, she suddenly stopped.

"Hey, boy." said Catena.

Junpei raised his head. "Yeah?"

"Do you know why my name is Catena?" asked she.

"Who knows? I'm not good in literature." said Junpei.

Catena suddenly grinned. She continued with her attacks and crashed the floor with her chains. Junpei didn't have much chance to counter back.

"Damn! She went berserk!" said Junpei as he landed on a non-broken floor.

"I'll have to punish you for crushing my chains!" said Catena.

Her chains suddenly wrapped her and some black smoke covered her body. Some intense energy flew out from Catena, and by the time the energy stopped, Catena's appearance suddenly changed.

**"I'm not letting you off this!"** growled her, with a strong voice.

"What the...!" said Junpei in a shock. "How can a pretty woman like her transmogged into such a hideous monster?"

* * *

Author's note:

This is chapter 21. Somehow I managed to update the fanfic. I'll try to keep my pace. Anyway, I feel a little better. So, I guess I speed up a bit. Well, as you can see, both Catena and Solist can changed forms. It's no coincidence, though. Please read and review if you wanna know what's next!


	22. Revolution of Mutation

Light, Darkness, Shadows and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series! Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

**"You're so gonna dead, boy!"** shouted Catena.

"This doesn't look good..." said Junpei.

Catena transformed into a beastly demon. It's more like a chimera. The chimera was a fusion of a snake as it's tail, a dinosaur's claw for it's left foot, a hawk's talon for it's right foot, a robot armor for it's body, dragon's head and arms, and a pair of demonic wings. Also, it's body is wrapped in chains.

"Now that's one heck of a monster..." said Junpei.

Catena, in her new form, swings one of her claws and strikes. Not only it was really hard punch, the floor got destroyed too. With that much power of destruction, the warehouse would probably wrecked to ruins.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Souji is still handling Solist. Both of them had transformed to their forms. The battle seems endless. They fought each other, however, they always evade each other. When they were about to continue, a sound of blast occurred. Junpei was thrown to the ground by the effects of the blast.

"Junpei?" asked Souji, in his current form.

"Souji-san? You... got transmogged too?" asked Junpei.

"Trans...what?" asked Souji back.

Before they continue their conversation, Catena emerged from the smoke made by the blast.

**"I'm not done yet, boy!"** growled Catena.

"Great... now we have to deal with two monsters..." said Souji.

**"O-hoh! So you changed too, eh? Let's rip this place together, shall we?"** asked Solist to Catena.

**"With pleasure!"** said Catena.

"Okay... this seems pretty bad..." said Junpei.

"Junpei-san, can you call another member?" asked Souji.

"Okay... but why?" asked Junpei.

"Believe me... we can't handle this with just the two of us..." said Souji. His face shows that he's not kidding around.

"Gotcha! Stay put, 'kay?" said Junpei and he ran off to call the others.

**"You're not going away, boy!"** said Catena. She swings her claw, trying to slash the running Junpei, but it's stopped by Souji.

"I'm not letting you!" said Souji. "Ziodyne!"

* * *

Junpei managed to run away from the warehouse. He called for the other members. Yosuke replied it and came as quickly as possible. Actually, he, Akihiko and Yukari came. When they arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes. There are three strange creature fighting. Of course one of them is Souji, but since he haven't told his comrades about his new ability, the three suspect that Souji is "infected".

"Wait a sec! Which one is Souji?" asked Yosuke.

"Well, since we don't know, we'll just beat the heck outta them!" said Akihiko.

"Senpai! We can't hurt our leader!" said Yukari.

"But...! If we keep on like this..." paused Akihiko.

Souji heard the three's voices. He turned around and showed them his gleaming red eyes.

"Partner...? Good. It seems that Junpei managed to get out." said Souji.

Yosuke's eyes widened and he dashed forward.

"Yosuke-san?" asked Yukari.

"Defeat the chimera and the flaming monster! That creature in black is Souji!" said Yosuke.

"Wait! Yosuke-san! How do you know?" asked Akihiko.

"How long do you think it has been since I become his partner?" asked Yosuke, smiling.

Both Akihiko and Yukari smiled. "We believe in you."

"Susano-O! Brave Blade!"

Susano-O kicks the circular thing and slashes the chimera. It's a pretty deep wound.

**"More hindrance! This is a bonus!"** said Solist.

"Partner, do you mind if I ask you what happened to you?" asked Yosuke.

"I don't mind. In fact, I've been wanting to tell you all after this is finished." said Souji.

"That settles it then." said Yosuke.

* * *

"Garudyne!"

Isis, unleashed a powerful tornado to Catena. She was blown. But due to her power, she is not badly damaged.

**"That's all you got?"** asked Catena. **"Steel Storm!"**

She blew her chains and caused a storm. It slashed everything that's in its way.

"Partner!" said Yosuke.

The storm was directed to Souji. He tried to evade, but too late. So, he swings his weapon. "Ziodyne!"

The Ziodyne clashes with the steel storm and it explodes. Yosuke decided to use the smoke as an advantage. He jumped directly to Catena and slashed her. Catena, who was unaware, were slashed pretty bad. She was bleeding. **"Graaahhh!"** yelled her.

This impact forces her to revert to her original form. Yukari shoots her with numerous arrows, so Catena cannot escape. Her movement was locked. Akihiko summoned Caesar and with it's Ziodyne, Catena was almost done for.

"Okay, one down one to go." said Akihiko.

**"Don't think that this is your winning yet!"** said Solist. **"Flamethrower!"**

Solist bursts out flames from his mouth and attempts to burn everything down. Luckily, everyone managed to evade but they got some bad burns. Solist dashed towards Yosuke and attempted to slash him. **"Fire Blade!"**

Unexpectedly, Souji jumped in front of Yosuke and parried the flaming blade with his weapon. Yosuke summoned Susano-O. "Garudyne!"

He tried to blow Solist away, but he stood his ground.

**"That petty wind won't blow me away!"** said Solist.

"Let see you try this!" said Souji. He immediately jumped behind Solist and and slashed him.

It's not finished yet. Yukari summoned Isis and used Garudyne to give more force. "It's not over yet!"

Akihiko punched Solist as hard as he could and Solist was pushed to the wall. As Solist hits the wall, the warehouse started to crumble. The damage was really bad and it really made the warehouse into ruins. The four of them went outside, leaving the warehouse destroyed. Outside the warehouse...

"Man, that was a close one." said Yosuke, as he tried to catch his breath after the battle.

"Yeah, it sure does..." said Souji.

Suddenly, Souji fell to the ground and his form reverted to normal.

"Hey, partner! Are you alright?" asked Yosuke.

"Don't worry. I'm just tired after using my power for too long..." said Souji.

"We do need some rest. How about we rest here for a while. I'm bushed too." said Akihiko. He clearly is very tired.

Akihiko suddenly kneel down from his exhaustion. He got some cut at his body.

"We really do need some rest, aren't we?" asked Yukari, as she smiled a bit. Of course, she's tired too.

* * *

Somewhere else...

"Master..." said Raphtor.

"...I know." replied Zero.

"This is going to be tough..." said Raijuu.

"Okay, now what should we do?" asked Azure.

"..." Zero didn't say a thing.

"We already lost two now..." said Raijuu.

"Not really." said Zero.

Everyone looked at him.

"Maybe Solist's done for. But Catena's not yet. That chick's got a tough brass." said Zero.

"Hmph. Maybe you're right." said Raijuu, smiling.

"This war hasn't end yet..." said Azure, smiling.

"Master, how shall we proceed?" asked Raphtor.

"...Crush 'em to pieces." said Zero. He smiled evilly and his eyes revealing a pair of red eyes.

* * *

Author's note:

Howdy! This is chapter 22! Ah~ I finally get out from those freaking exams! ...Anyway, this part is kinda... what do you call it? Cool? Awesome? Never mind. *ahem* Please read until the end! Oh, don't forget to review too!


	23. Mysterious Truth

Light, Darkness, Shadows and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series!

* * *

After the four succeed to defeat Solist and Catena, they decided to go back to the dorm and treated their injuries.

"Thank goodness you guys are safe..." said Naoto.

"That's sensei for you!" said Teddie.

"To be honest, I was worried." said Mitsuru.

"With this, we have defeated two of Guardian of Darkness." said Akihiko.

"Only four more to go..." said Kanji.

"I'm sure we can keep this up!" said Rise, smiling.

"The faster we beat them, the better it'll be." said Yukari.

"Oh, yeah. Partner, would you mind?" asked Yosuke. He looked at Souji.

"Oh... That's right." said Souji.

"What's wrong?" asked Chie.

"There something I wanna tell you all. But, before that, you must see it first." said Souji.

He stands up and walks a bit farther from the meeting table. Then, he opened his eye patch. As he opened it, he started to transform to his humanoid-Persona form, much to everyone's shock except Yosuke, Junpei, Yukari and Akihiko. After the transformation is finished, everyone can see his glowing red eyes.

"Senpai...?" asked Naoto.

"Yes. It's me, Naoto." said Souji.

"What happened here...?" asked Yukiko.

Souji lowered his head. He seems distant. Then, he clenched his fist. "I'm sorry for not telling you all before."

"Is this the method that Adachi mentioned...?" asked Rise.

Souji looked at Rise and nodded.

"It's quite clear that this method is possible..." said Mitsuru.

"But, shouldn't there be any side effect?" asked Ken.

"I don't know about the side effect, but Izanami did tell me not to use this power so frequently." said Souji. He reverted to his original form and opened his bloody red eye.

"Whoa! Won't you looked at it..." said Junpei.

"Your right eye is red..." said Chie.

"This is the side effect, I think." said Souji as he covered his right eye with his eye patch.

"Reddening eye... I guess it's not a side effect..." said Fuuka.

"Fuuka-san might be correct." said Aigis.

"You're wrong." said Souji.

"...?" Everyone is confused.

"Because of this power... My right eye has no function anymore." said Souji.

"You mean... your right eye is blind?" asked Fuuka.

Souji replied with a nod. "This is the price that has to be paid..." said he as he pointed his right eye.

Everyone was silent for a while. They don't know what they should say after knowing the truth. This could be a shock to everyone.

"At any rate, we have to continue on fighting Guardian of Darkness. This is not the time to think nor to reminisce." said Souji, encouraging everyone.

Then, the team members smiled and all of them agreed.

* * *

At the Moonlight Bridge, Zero was standing on it. He stands firmly, as if waiting for someone. On the other side of the bridge, there's a black figure. The person walked towards Zero. The person is different from the one who attacks Aigis. But, physically, he's a guy. Zero smiled after he saw him.

"It's nice to see you." said Zero.

"I still have something to do, so make this quick." said the person.

"Cold as always, huh?" asked Zero.

"You haven't changed either." said the person.

"Heh... So, I'll get to the point. If you help me then..." before Zero finished his sentence, the person cut it.

"...No." replied the person.

"You didn't even listen to me yet!" said Zero.

"You want me to cooperate with you, right? The answer is no." said the person.

"Tch... Fine. Do whatever you wish. But, remember, you'll regret this decision later... Fuego." said Zero, as he turned his back.

"I'll never regret of what I have decided." said Fuego.

* * *

In the dormitory...

The team decided to take a rest first so they can get a full strength in the morning. Souji is sitting alone in the lounge, lowering his head, as if he's thinking what to do. Naoto approached him and pat his shoulder.

"Senpai, you should take a rest too." said Naoto, gently.

"Ah, I'll go to bed later on." said Souji.

Naoto sits beside Souji.

"Senpai, is something bothering you?" asked Naoto.

"A little, actually." said Souji, smiling.

"How about your memories? Are they coming back?" asked Naoto.

"No, I don't think so... My head still feel empty as it is..." said Souji as he hold his head.

"I wonder... What did Zero do to your memories...?" asked Naoto.

"Who knows...?" asked Souji.

"Maybe... Something in this world that we just can't understand...?" asked Naoto.

"This world...?" asked Souji slowly. An unfamiliar scene come to Souji's mind. It's a scene of something that he had forgotten because of his lost memories.

"Senpai?" asked Naoto. "Something wrong?"

"No, not really... Well, I'm going to take a rest." said Souji.

Souji stood up and went upstairs. He looked at Naoto, smiling at her. Naoto clearly looks worried. As Souji arrived in his room, he got a headache but it soon disappeared. After the headache, he sat on the floor against the door.

"I think... My memories were slowly coming back... Just a little bit more... Hang in there..." said Souji.

* * *

At somewhere place else, Zero, whose eyes were closed, suddenly opened.

"Something the matter, Master?" asked Raphtor.

"It seems that my "doll" has begun to awaken..." said Zero.

"Are you sure about it?" asked Raijuu.

"It's not very common for someone to break my "curse"..." said Zero.

"...So, you're just gonna ignore my question?" asked Raijuu.

"Isn't it bad?" asked Azure.

"Not really. I kinda expected this." said Zero.

"Shall we pursue Solist and Catena at once?" said Raphtor.

"Just let them be." said Zero.

"Then, why don't we make alliance with "them"?" asked Azure.

"They won't listen to us. At least we need to make this even more stirring..." said Zero.

* * *

Author's note:

Chapter 23 updated! This chapter doesn't have a single battle yet. And the title, Mysterious Truth, means that even the fact is revealed, they still don't understand or something out there still remains a mystery. It's kinda complicated. To spice things up, I'm planning to make another curse because I'm inspired by some game. But, it's still on plan. Read and review please!


	24. Dragon's Movement

Light, Darkness, Shadows and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 X P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series! Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

In the morning, the team hold a meeting to decide what to do next.

"We have many problem with the current circumstances." said Mitsuru.

"First, the Guardian of Darkness, then, a mysterious person..." said Junpei.

"Maybe we should investigate this mysterious person first." said Chie.

"Investigating it won't be easy, since we don't know when or where they'll show up." said Yosuke.

"Yeah, I agree with Yosuke-san." said Fuuka.

"Should we make a bait?" asked Aigis.

"I don't think that will work." said Rise.

"So what, do we have to come back to our original lives?" asked Yukari.

"Doing that won't do..." said Mitsuru. "We also need to confirm the situation."

"Can we make a contact with Zero?" asked Souji.

"Contact? What do ya mean, senpai?" asked Kanji.

"To be honest, when we're still continuing with our duties, Zero gave me a call several times." said Souji. "I haven't told you?"

"I don't think you have." said Yosuke.

"That was careless of me..." said Souji.

"So, then, what should we do next?" asked Ken.

"Why don't we attack those Guardian of Darkness first?" asked Akihiko.

"We don't even know where they are..." said Mitsuru.

After that, a silence occurred. The team was confused about what to do next. Not long, Souji's cellphone rang. He looked at the screen, but the number is unknown. Souji went outside to pick up the call.

"Hello?" asked Souji.

_"Is this Seta Souji?"_ asked the caller.

"Who is this?" asked Souji.

_"My name is Endriago."_ said the person.

"Endriago...?" asked Souji.

_"I'd like to meet you at once. I'll forward the place and the time. Please come by yourself."_ said Endriago.

"Wait a sec! Just how did you get my cell number!" asked Souji.

However, by the time he asked, Endriago hung up.

* * *

Souji went inside the dorm again.

"Partner, who called you?" asked Yosuke.

"It's a man named Endriago." replied Souji.

"Endriago...?" asked Yukari.

"Such a weird name..." said Junpei.

"It's Spanish for 'dragon'." said Mitsuru.

"Anyway, what this Endriago guy want?" asked Yosuke.

"He told me to meet him alone." said Souji.

"Senpai, is that too dangerous? If you want, I can go with you." said Naoto.

"I'd like to, but if I don't go alone..." said Souji.

"This Endriago guy can do something dangerous." said Rise.

"That's what I was thinking." said Souji.

"Hmm... How about this?" asked Mitsuru.

"Do you have a plan, Mitsuru-senpai?" asked Fuuka.

"Yes. I'm thinking of letting Souji-san go alone, in one condition." said Mitsuru.

"Condition?" asked Aigis.

"We'll do a stakeout." said Mitsuru.

"You mean like... follow Souji-san?" asked Ken.

"Yes. Exactly as I mean it. We'll hide ourselves somewhere safe and make sure Souji-san's safety." said Mitsuru.

"That's good enough." said Souji.

Then, Souji received a text message. It's from Endriago. He wrote about the meeting place. It's the Moonlight Bridge at 10 p.m.

"Neat. This place is pretty empty around that time." said Akihiko.

"A perfect place for a secret meeting." said Junpei.

"Souji-san, when you give the signal, we'll step in and engage the enemy." said Mitsuru.

"Got it. Let's get prepared." said Souji.

* * *

10 p.m, Tatsumi Port Island, Moonlight Bridge...

Souji was standing there, followed by some of his comrades. The one who followed him is Yosuke, Naoto, Akihiko, and Yukari. They have waited for hours. Actually, the four followers are hiding someplace else.

"How long is this going to take...?" asked Akihiko, who is growing impatient.

"Sshhh! Someone's coming!" said Yosuke.

From distance, a sound of footsteps can be heard. Then, slowly, a black figure can be seen. As the moonlight shines through, they can see the person's face.

"Endriago... is it?" asked Souji.

"That's right." replied Endriago.

The person wears a brown belted jacket and leather pants. He dressed like an adventurer. He also got a pair of guns. Souji was aware of this so he took out his sword.

"What kind of business do you have with me?" asked Souji.

"Before that, do you mind to call all of your followers?" asked Endriago.

Souji's eyes widened. He was surprised to know that Endriago has found out about his plans.

"Well? Am I wrong?" asked Endriago.

_No choice then... _thought Souji. As Mitsuru suggested, Souji gave a signal and all the followers stepped in.

"How do you know about it?" asked Yosuke.

"It's just a wild guess." replied Endriago.

The scout members cannot say a thing since they were pretty shocked with that answer. Usually, people know it after doing some research or have calculated the condition, but Endriago just give a wild guess which is unusual.

"...Oh-kay." said Yosuke, unwillingly.

"Anyway, let's continue down to business. What do you want?" asked Souji.

"It's about Guardian of Darkness." replied Endriago.

"What about it?" asked Naoto.

"I'm sure you're aware of them, right?" asked Endriago.

"Yeah, pretty much." replied Akihiko.

"Wait, before we proceed any further, there's something that I'd like to ask." said Souji.

"What?" asked Endriago.

"Are you capable of controlling Shadows?" asked Souji.

"I haven't mastered it yet. But some of us can." said Endriago.

"Us?" asked Yukari.

"Other people besides me." said Endriago.

"You work on group?" asked Naoto.

"Basically, yeah." said Endriago.

"Do you know a man named Espada? He attacked one of our friends." said Souji.

"Espada? Oh, man. There he goes again..." said Endriago.

"Again? What do you mean?" asked Akihiko.

"Espada is one of us. Sorry if he gets in your way. He has a kind of hobby or habit to wander off somewhere and engages anyone if he's in mood for battle. Your friend must have unluckily encountered him when he's it." said Endriago.

"...Oh, I-I see..." said Souji.

"First things first. Let's continue our talking." said Endriago.

* * *

Author's note:

Hiya! Chapter 24 is updated! Maybe you guys have realized the names of the guys like Espada, Fuego and Endriago. If you have realized it, then you must know that their names are originally from Spanish. Espada means sword, Arma de fuego means gun, and Endriago means dragon (Mitsuru has mentioned two out of three). Ok, that's all for this chapter. Read and review as usual!


	25. The Alliance

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

This concludes the crossover between Persona 3 and Persona 4. I do not own Megami Tensei series.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Souji.

"First, I'm terribly sorry for the trouble we caused, especially Espada." said Endriago.

"Just tell him to be careful next time." said Yosuke.

"I'll make sure to do that." said Endriago.

"Okay, now that has been settled..." said Akihiko.

"I'll go straight to the point." said Endriago.

The five were going impatient.

"I wish for you to disband your team." said Endriago.

"...What?" asked Souji.

"Please don't make me say it twice. I want you to dissolve your team." said Endriago.

"What the heck are you talking about? We can't stop now!" said Yosuke.

"So, you're an enemy after all..." said Akihiko, as he took out his Evoker.

"Don't get me wrong." said Endriago.

"Get you wrong?" asked Naoto.

"Your activities disturbs our way." said Endriago.

"What do you mean?" asked Souji.

"We, the same as you, also intend to stop Guardian of Darkness." said Endriago.

"Then, why don't we work together?" asked Yukari.

"I'm sorry but no can do." said Endriago.

"If so, then why do you want to stop us?" asked Naoto.

"To know more, you'll need to learn some history. Come with me." said Endriago.

Endriago turned back. The five seems pretty reluctant.

"Senpai, what should we do?" asked Naoto.

"For now, I guess we just play along." said Souji.

* * *

They went to Port Island Station and fished around the back part of the station. Endriago knocked a part of a wall and a door appeared out of nowhere. The five were startled.

"Here. Through this door." said Endriago.

Inside the door, they encountered a very large room. As they entered the room, the door just vanished. Inside the room , there are 2 people here. One is sitting on a large machine, and the other is sleeping on a sofa.

"You two, get up." said Endriago. The two people reacted to Endriago's voice.

"Who are they? New people?" asked the one who's just awake from his sleep.

"No, they're the team that's been disturbing us." said Endriago.

"What do you mean, disturbing you?" asked Yosuke.

"They're not really big a deal..." said the one who's sitting on a large machine.

Endriago turned to the five.

"There. That two are my comrades." said Endriago.

"Well, maybe we should introduce ourselves, huh? I'm Fuego." said the man who stood up.

"I'm Espada." said the guy who kept sitting on the large machine.

"Espada! So you're the one who attacked Aigis!" said Yukari.

"Aigis? Oh, you mean that young girl whom I attacked the other day?" asked Espada.

"You got that right." said Akihiko.

"What about it?" asked Espada.

"Espada! Don't tell me you've hurt another townspeople!" scolded Fuego.

"I can't help it. You know what happened if I can't get into battle for days!" said Espada.

"...That's enough, you two." said a voice.

"Whoa!" said Yosuke.

The voice came out from upstairs. Then, a person came downstairs. She is dressed pretty neat like some commander in anime.

"You came back, Flecha..." said Espada.

"My job is done early, so I decided to come back to the headquarters." said Flecha. "And who are those kids?"

"Someone from another group that share the same goal as us." said Endriago.

Flecha came down and greeted the five.

"Endriago! If you have someone as important as that, should you bring them to the meeting room?" asked Flecha.

"I was about to." replied Endriago.

"Sorry for the intrusion, my name is Flecha. Please come with me to the meeting room." said Flecha.

"Huh? Uh, sure..." said Yukari.

"That Flecha chick is not bad, right?" whispered Yosuke to Akihiko.

"I gotta agree with you..." said Akihiko.

Souji coughed, tried to convince Yosuke and Akihiko not to divert from the main topic.

"You two!" said Flecha.

Both Espada and Fuego were startled.

"You two come with me too!" said Flecha.

"Yeah, yeah..." said Fuego, unwillingly.

"Okay..." said Espada.

* * *

The five and the four other people went into the meeting room. After they sat, Flecha started the meeting.

"May I be blunt? What is the business you five doing here?" asked Flecha.

"Let me clear this up. We're not the ones who wanted to come here in the first place. Endriago's the one who brought us here." said Souji.

"So, Endriago, why did you bring them here?" asked Flecha.

Endriago explained all the things that he told the team.

"I see. Well, then, maybe I should tell you all." said Flecha. She took a deep breath and she started to talk.

"Not too long ago, we're originally a part of Guardian of Darkness. We admired Zero's ideal who wishes to wipe off the planet from the pain and suffering. However, his methods gone way too off limits. He's gone too far until harming the townsfolk. At first, he just want to let the people know that this world is meaningless, but slowly, he began to force his way. One day, he discovered an alternate dimension. We suspected that the dimension was made from human's hopelessness. Suddenly, he declared that he'll use the dimension as a weapon to wipe off humanity. Of course we can't agree. That's why we left Guardian of Darkness and made our own team to stop Zero's plan. In order to do that, we decided to call out the Shadows to ensure that Zero will back down, but it doesn't work. Instead, the dimension use that as an advantage. It controls the Shadows and let them out of the alternate world. In other words, our doings were only adding fuel to the fire."

Souji suddenly got a headache. He grabbed his head as if something coming back to him. He closed his eyes in fear.

"Senpai? What's wrong?" asked Naoto, worried.

"I... remembered!" said Souji, as he opened his eyes.

* * *

Author's note:

Ah~ Chapter 25 is updated! Okay, now I guess you've realized that Souji's memories had recovered. Nice thing, eh? Thing are going even more complicated. Just continue reading to know what's next. Oh, and don't forget to review too.


	26. An Unbeatable Enemy

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

This concludes the crossover between Persona 3 and Persona 4. I do not own Megami Tensei series.

* * *

"What? Senpai, you remembered something?" asked Naoto.

"I think I remembered everything..." said Souji.

"That's it! The memories that Zero erased!" said Yosuke.

"What do you remember, Souji-san?" asked Akihiko.

"About the world, the dimension..." said Souji slowly.

"Souji-kun, can you tell us all the things that you remembered?" asked Flecha.

"Alright, I'll tell you." said Souji. He explained all the things that Zero told him back when they were fighting (read Chapter 6).

Everyone was pretty shocked to hear it.

"Energy draining...?" asked Yosuke.

"We gotta find someway... anyway to stop this madness!" said Naoto.

"No offense, but are you sure that Zero can be trusted?" asked Akihiko.

"I don't want to believe, but considering to what Flecha said, I have no choice but to believe it." said Souji.

"It was based by our researches, so if anything's wrong, we should have finished it long ago." said Flecha.

"If we want to finish this, we'll have to work together." said Fuego.

"For once, I have to agree." said Yosuke.

"The only way to stop this is to defeat Zero for good." said Endriago.

"Problem is, where could he be?" asked Yukari.

"We'll just have to search him everywhere." said Akihiko.

"I guess we shouldn't..." said Souji.

"What do you mean?" asked Yosuke.

"Zero is... he is too powerful." said Souji.

The five were anxious and confused.

"He can summon Megidolaon and many severe damaging elements. Not only that, he's really fast and quick." said Souji.

"Are you saying that there's no chance to defeat him?" asked Yosuke.

"I wasn't being pessimistic, but it's the truth." said Souji.

"Maybe we should train ourselves first." said Akihiko.

"Does that mean that we'll work together? Making an alliance?" asked Espada.

"Yes. But remember, I can't trust you fully just yet, after you hurt one of our comrades." said Souji.

"Are you serious, Senpai?" asked Naoto.

"I told you. I haven't trusted them completely. But considering the circumstances, we can't afford to lose to Guardian of Darkness. It will be great to have someone who knows about Guardian of Darkness." said Souji.

"Two birds with one stone, huh?" asked Akihiko.

Hearing this, Flecha stood up.

"Very well. We'll cooperate with you. I don't ask you to trust us completely, after what we've done. Believe in us or not, it's up to you." said Flecha.

Fuego and Endriago are staring at Espada.

"...What?" asked Espada.

"You better not messing up this time." said Fuego.

"Alright, alright!" said Espada, annoyed.

* * *

All the people came out from the room.

"Well, we should gather all in our headquarters." said Souji.

"We'll have to introduce you to our other comrades." said Yosuke.

As the team entered it, the rest of the team members who are in the dorm were pretty surprised to see that there are more people coming in. Souji explained the situation and most of the team members agreed to form an alliance. After the introduction, they decided to hold a short meeting.

"In order to defeat Zero, we have to train ourselves first..." said Mitsuru.

"Can you tell us the way he fight?" asked Ken.

"He doesn't use any abnormal types. He just summon many severe-damaging elements and Megidolaon, and... Oh yeah. He puts his hands into his jacket pocket too." said Souji.

"...Is that supposed to mean something?" asked Junpei.

"Isn't it strange? Why someone who is in a battle put his hands into a jacket's pocket?" asked Mitsuru.

"Style, maybe?" asked Yosuke.

"No, even it's a style, it's still strange." said Yukiko.

"Could it be... he underestimated our power?" asked Naoto.

"He is underestimating our power." said Flecha.

Everyone looked at her, Endriago, Fuego and Espada.

"We have told you, right? We were his comrades back then. Putting his hands in his jacket's pocket is his fighting style. He rarely use hands in combat. He chooses kicks rather than punches." said Endriago.

"If he does put his hands, that means that he's taking us lightly. However, though, if he started to use hands in combat, that would mean he's dead serious." said Fuego.

"If he's in that condition, we'll have no chance of winning." said Espada.

These statements lead to everyone's surprise.

"Then, what do we do?" asked Fuuka.

"We'll have to predict his movements." said Flecha.

"Espada, I think you overreacting. He has a small weakness in battle though." said Endriago.

"What?" asked everyone.

"I noticed it once when we fought each other. He needs to recharge right after several attacks. When he's recharging his energy, there's the time where his guards are weak." said Endriago.

"So, we'll attack once he's recharging?" asked Akihiko.

"As simple as that. However, although his guard is weak when he's recharging, he still has his reflexes." said Endriago.

"In other words, even if we attack him when he's unguarded, he still can evade our attacks?" asked Mitsuru.

"Well, you can put it that way." said Endriago.

"Do you know more?" asked Aigis.

"Let me think... ah, we can't attack him with elemental attacks." said Endriago.

"If we attack him with elemental attacks, he'll simply control it back." said Flecha.

"In other words, the only way to damage him is with physical attacks." said Naoto.

"More or less." said Espada.

* * *

Author's note:

Okay, this is chapter 26. I'm not feeling well again. So, now you see how strong and powerful guy Zero is. Let see how they will defeat him. There's a new person too, Flecha. In Spanish, Flecha means arrow, and Endriago means dragon. Anyway, if you wanna know next, just stay reading and reviewing.


	27. Final Is it true?

Light, Darkness, Shadows and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 x P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona Series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

"Heh, in other words, he's a near-impossible enemy." said Akihiko.

"Well, simply put..." said Endriago.

"Why don't we destroy Zero's followers first?" asked Kanji.

"That sounds about right." said Espada.

"I guess we're up to the next plan then." said Souji.

"We'll crush the minions first: Raphtor, Catena, Azure, Solist and Raijuu." said Flecha.

"Wait a sec! It should be 3 left: Raphtor, Azure, and Raijuu!" said Yosuke.

"We already defeated the other two." said Yukari.

"I won't conclude just yet. They're Guardian of Darkness. They cannot die that easy..." said Souji.

Then, suddenly, a very large earthquake occurred. This earthquake shocked the party members and they decided to go look outside, to see if there's any major casualties. Once they're outside, the sky turned purple. It's very dark although it's daylight.

"What the heck...?" asked Junpei.

"Dammit! We have wasted too much time! The dimension starts to consume this world's energy!" said Endriago.

"What! How can we stop this?" asked Fuuka.

Aigis looked up and she seemed to have an idea.

"Can we go up there?" asked Aigis.

"Up where?" asked Ken.

"Don't tell me you wanna go up to that purplish sky!" said Yosuke.

"Wait! Maybe the cause of this lies there!" said Souji.

"Are you sure?" asked Naoto.

"Well, not 100%..." said Souji.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Aigis-san." said Flecha.

"Okay, so how can we fly up there?" asked Chie.

"Kirijo Group will take care of that one." said Mitsuru.

"Well, you heard the lady." said Yosuke.

"That dimension needs about a month to fully finish devouring this world's energy. Let's go prepare our operation." said Flecha.

"All right. Everyone, please prepare yourself for the battle. I'll go to the Kirijo Corp. to prepare the airplane." said Mitsuru as she runs off.

* * *

Everyone gets a free time before their decisive attack. Yosuke sits on the sofa in the dorm. Then, Chie approaches him.

"Not feeling good?" asked Chie.

"Huh? No, it's not that..." replied Yosuke.

"Then, why are you so gloomy?" asked Chie.

"I'm not gloomy. It's just... it's hard to believe that our last battle is near..." said Yosuke.

Chie sat next to Yosuke.

"Well, I can't believe it too." said Chie.

"After this, I hope the Shadows will just go away." said Yosuke.

"That won't happen. Remember? Shadows are the suppressed selves of humans." said Chie.

"Yeah. At least they won't come out until there's no one to control them." said Yosuke.

"Let's wait and see..." said Chie.

They paused for a minute.

"After this battle, let's go eat some steak!" said Chie.

"I told you! Can you shut up about the steak for a second...!" said Yosuke.

* * *

Dorm's rooftop...

Aigis is standing there. The breezy wind is flowing really gently. Teddie approached her in his bear suit.

"Hey, Ai-chan!" said Teddie.

Aigis turned her head to Teddie.

"Oh, you're... Teddie, right?" asked Aigis.

"That's me!" said Teddie, waving his hands happily.

Aigis smiled and looked into the view from the dorm's rooftop.

"You know, Ai-chan, at first I can't believe that you're a robot." said Teddie.

"Same here. I can't believe that you're a Shadow." said Aigis.

"Oh, you know?" asked Teddie.

"I somehow sense a strange aura around you. You're different. Besides, hasn't Yosuke-san tell about it before?" said Aigis.

"Hehehe..." Teddie blushes a little.

Aigis has a relief look on her face. Her face looks peaceful.

"Standing here reminds of our times in SEES..." said Aigis.

"I still remember my times as Investigation Team..." said Teddie.

"If this is our last battle, then we'll go on our separate lives..." said Aigis.

"Yeah, I'll sure to remember this view..." said Teddie.

* * *

Paulownia Mall...

Rise is sitting near the fountain. Fuuka approaches her and sat next to her.

"Rise-chan, are you thinking about our last battle?" asked Fuuka.

"Oh, Fuuka-san." said Rise.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about it too." said Fuuka.

"Yeah, me too." said Rise.

They paused for a bit.

"Hey, do you know that I have ever put up a show here?" asked Rise.

"Really?" asked Fuuka.

"Yeah, but the power suddenly acting up so the gig was cancelled." said Rise.

"Oh, that's too bad..." said Fuuka. _That's probably the time when we do the operation at the Hermit Full Moon..._

"Fuuka-san?" asked Rise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just lost in thought." said Fuuka.

"About tomorrow?" asked Rise.

"Not really..." said Fuuka.

Then they laughed a little.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. With our powers..." said Rise.

"Yeah. We'll help the others with our Personas." said Fuuka.

* * *

Tatsumi Port Island Station, the lower area...

Akihiko is practicing his fighting abilities. Ken saw him and he hid.

"Ken, I know you're there." said Akihiko.

"Oh..." said Ken as he left his hiding place.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Akihiko.

"Oh, well. I'm thinking to find a place to practice my spear skills." said Ken.

"Well, pretty much the same as me." said Akihiko.

Ken stood besides Akihiko and looked up at the sky.

"When I kept thinking about our decisive battle, I can't help it." said Ken.

"Yeah. Things have gone fast." said Akihiko.

"Um, Akihiko-san, what do you think of Souji?" asked Ken.

"He's a great leader. Kinda reminds me of Minato, though..." said Akihiko.

"Yeah. Seeing him fight, I remember the times when we were fighting Nyx." said Ken.

"No use remembering the past. He's gone, for the sake of the world." said Akihiko.

"Yeah. Akihiko-san, let's give those Guardian of Darkness a good smack!" said Ken, enthusiastic.

"Hey, that's my line!" said Akihiko. Despite the protests, the two seem to be having fun.

* * *

Naganaki Shrine...

Koromaru, and Yukari are standing, enjoying their time together at the shrine. Then, they saw Yukiko, paying respects at the shrine.

"Hey." greeted Yukari.

"Oh, hello." said Yukiko.

"Paying respects for tomorrow?" asked Yukari.

"Not really, I also wish for everyone's safety and health." said Yukiko, smiling.

"Hahaha. I guess that's so like you." said Yukari.

Koromaru barked.

"So, after tomorrow, we'll go on different ways?" asked Yukari.

"I don't want that to happen." said Yukiko, sadly.

"Why's that?" asked Yukari.

"Well, to think that there are still more Persona-users out there, and now we finally see each other..." said Yukiko.

"Yeah, I understand how it feels. I'm surprised too, knowing that there are another Persona-users." said Yukari.

"Let's do our best tomorrow!" said Yukiko, cheerfully.

"Yeah. For our futures..." said Yukari.

* * *

In front of the dorm, Kanji is looking at the purplish sky. He clenched his fist.

"An unbeatable enemy, heh! Bring it on!" said Kanji.

Junpei approached Kanji, who is enthusiastic about tomorrow.

"So, feeling up to tomorrow?" asked Junpei.

"Hell yeah!" said Kanji.

"I wonder what's it like?" asked Junpei.

"Hey, details are not important, right?" asked Kanji.

"You're right." said Junpei.

Silence...

"You know, tomorrow is our last battle... and then you'll go back to Inaba, right?" asked Junpei.

"My Ma need me there. I'll work hard to protect her too." said Kanji.

"Yeah... Let's kick their asses tomorrow!" said Junpei.

"You betcha!" said Kanji.

* * *

Near Gekkoukan High School...

"So, I guess tomorrow is the end..." said Souji.

"After this, I hope there will be peace again..." said Naoto.

"Of course. As long as there's no one who controlled the Shadows again." said Souji.

"Hey, Senpai. What are you going to do after this?" asked Naoto.

"I'll go back to my duties." said Souji.

"You mean, the college?" asked Naoto.

"Yeah. Naoto..." said Souji.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Naoto.

"Why don't you go with me to Tokyo and attend the same college as me?" asked Souji.

Naoto blushes.

"Of course, Senpai. I don't want our relationship to end." said Naoto.

"It's decided then." said Souji.

"Promise me one thing, though." said Naoto.

"Hm?" asked Souji.

"Don't die at our final battle..." said Naoto.

"Heh, do you forget who you are talking to?" asked Souji.

Naoto smiled.

"If I did die on our final battle, I want you to keep support the others." said Souji.

"You don't have to tell me that." said Naoto.

"I'm still thinking about Izanami's words." said Souji.

"About the consequence?" asked Naoto.

"Yeah. Somehow, I feel that this is not the end..." said Souji.

"Senpai..." said Naoto. She hold Souji's hand.

* * *

The next day, it's the decisive battle. The Kirijo Corp. has prepared the airplane to fly to the purplish sky. Shadows on earth seemingly agitated and angry, possibly because of the change in scenery. The team has prepared their equipment, items and stuff. They finally ready for the final battle... or so it seems.

* * *

Author's Note:

Chapter 27! Sorry! I'm VERY LATE in updating this fanfic! I've been very busy with the other fanfic and also my exams. So, is the next chapter the final battle? Just wait and see! Read and review please!


	28. Fight to Protect

Light, Darkness, Shadows and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 x P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona Series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

The team went into the airplane.

"Okay, hang on tight!" said the pilot.

The plane went on really high until it pierced the purplish sky. However, in the middle of the flight, something strange happened. The machine suddenly went out of control.

"Wh-what the...!" said the pilot.

"What's wrong?" asked Mitsuru.

"The, the machine! I can't control it!" said the pilot.

"Wait, wait! Does that mean..." said Junpei.

"We're going to fall...?" asked Fuuka.

The party in the airplane exclaimed. Luckily, the plane crash didn't hurt the team. However, the accident really crashed the plane.

"It is really no turning back...?" asked Yosuke, as he looked at the crash site.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you." said Flecha.

"What?" asked Kanji.

"This dimension has a gravitational field that is so strong it can damage anything." said Flecha.

"If you know about it, why don't you tell us in the first place...!" said Akihiko.

"I said I forget. Can't be helped, right?" asked Flecha.

"Yeah, well, whatever. What's important now that we need to shut this thing up." said Junpei.

"The source should be at the core. It supports this dimension." said Endriago.

"Which means that if we destroy the core, this dimension will fall?" asked Ken.

"Most likely. But..." said Espada.

"Guardian of Darkness should be there. This is their last attempt to prevent us from saving the world." said Aigis.

"Well, staying here won't do a thing. Let's go!" said Chie.

* * *

The dimension was surprisingly neat. There's a road along the area. The background is kinda creepy. Then, not long after they walked, someone quickly jumped at them. It's Raphtor.

"Greetings." said Raphtor.

"Get the hell out of our way!" said Kanji.

"I'm afraid I can't. This is my Master's wish. I'm merely fulfilling it." said Raphtor.

"...So, are you saying that doing this is your Master's way of saving the world?" asked Mitsuru.

"Not just saving the world." said Raphtor.

"What do you mean?" asked Junpei.

"No more talking. I can't tell you more than that." said Raphtor as he revealed his golden claws. "I shall not use Personas again."

Raphtor quickly dashed forward to attack the party. His attack causes the road to crack.

"This is bad! If this keeps up, we'll lose our balance!" said Mitsuru.

"Cracking road? Leaves no difference to me!" said Yosuke.

Yosuke summoned Susano-O and casts Garudyne. The wind blown the rest of the team to the other side. Yosuke stayed behind.

"Hey, Partner!" said Souji.

"Don't worry about me! Focus on defeating Zero!" said Yosuke.

"How brave of you... I shall destroy you now!" said Raphtor.

"Go!" shouted Yosuke to the team.

"You better be back alive!" said Chie, as the team left.

"I'll back as good as I am now!" said Yosuke, as his eyes changed color into dark green.

* * *

The team continue their walk to the core. Then, after a few walk, they reached a room. The room was locked. Suddenly, a smoke came out. Catena came by and quickly prepared her battle stance.

"You...!" said Akihiko.

"I thought we finished her off!" said Junpei.

"You kids really bushed me out last time. But this time I won't lose again!" said Catena.

"That sounds like some villain's line from a movie." said Ken.

"Sh-shut up!" said Catena, as she dashed forward to attack the team with her chains.

At all of sudden, Akihiko also dashed forward, but something's weird. His eyes also changed color, like Souji and Yosuke. It changed into yellow. His fists is filled with some electrical power, that managed to stop Catena's mad rush.

"I got this one! Hurry up and go!" said Akihiko.

"Senpai!" said Junpei.

"Don't worry about me! What are you waiting for? Go!" yelled Akihiko, as he turned his face to the team, showing his eyes.

Souji noticed the change, and he ordered the party to go.

"We have to believe in him." said Souji.

The party decided to leave Akihiko with Catena.

"Looks like I get to fight you again." said Akihiko.

"I've improved since our last fight. You can't defeat me easily!" said Catena.

"Let see who wins now!" said Akihiko, as he clenched his fist.

* * *

The team went towards the upper level, when they heard an explosion. It was pretty loud.

"What's that?" asked Yukari.

"...An explosion?" asked Mitsuru.

"Is it Akihiko-san? Or Yosuke-kun?" asked Yukiko.

"We can't conclude anything now. Let's keep going." said Souji.

At the next level of the dimension, they met another person. Azure is standing firmly.

"Another one?" asked Naoto.

"It's only a matter of time. It's useless to resist!" said Azure.

"We won't know until we try!" said Chie.

"You guys keep on getting in our way!" said Ken.

"I prefer to say, it's the other way around." said Azure.

"What do you mean, other way around?" asked Mitsuru.

"Are you saying that, it is us who are getting in YOUR way?" asked Flecha.

"To put it bluntly, yes." said Azure.

"Are you shittin' me..!" said Junpei.

"Just get the hell out of our way!" said Kanji.

"No can do kiddo. You all gonna die here!" said Azure.

"Shut the hell up!" said Kanji.

Azure threw a water blade at the party. Ken stepped forward and electrocuted the blade, causing it to go explode.

"Kala-nemi and I will take care of this one!" said Ken.

"H-Hey! Are you sure?" asked Junpei.

Koromaru walked forward and barked. Seems like he wanted to help Ken out.

"It's not just you now, Ken." said Yukari.

"Koro will help too. I'll be fine!" said Ken.

"Just be careful." said Souji.

The team went ahead, leaving Koromaru and Ken behind.

"For a kid, I'm impressed." said Azure.

"I'm not your everyday kid!" said Ken, smiling. "Kala-nemi!"

"Aroooo!" howled Koromaru, calling Cerberus.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for waiting! This is Chapter 28. Well, maybe this is not as you all imagined, but hey just wait until the next chapter. Just keep reading and reviewing!


	29. Final Spot and Awakening

Light, Darkness, Shadows and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 x P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona Series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

After Yosuke, Akihiko, Ken and Koromaru stayed behind, the team keeps on moving forward. They have passed few floors but they still haven't found the core.

"Is there really a core in here?" asked Yukari.

"Should be. The core is located at the center of the dimension." said Endriago.

"I've been wanting to ask you. How do you know so much about this place?" asked Souji

"We have told you, right? We have some history with this place and after we quit Guardian of Darkness, we did some research." said Fuego.

"As long as this place go straight to hell, I ain't worry about details." said Kanji.

"Of course, we should not keep ignoring even the smallest detail." said Aigis.

"Details are important sometimes." said Naoto.

While they were talking, numerous lightnings and thunderbolts quickly strike the team. Souji notices the attack immediately and summons Izanagi to repel the thunderbolts with Ziodyne.

"Whoa! What the...?" asked Chie.

"Someone's coming!" said Fuuka.

"Over there!" said Rise.

They walked forward a bit and they saw Raijuu standing still. After that, they heard a sound of shattered glass.

"A Persona?" asked Fuuka.

Soon, the black Izanagi appeared behind Raijuu. It's the same Izanagi that hurt Souji back then.

"One, two... Wow, there's a lot of you." said Raijuu.

"Get out of our way." said Espada.

"It's nice to see you again, Flecha, Endriago, Fuego, Espada." said Raijuu.

"So, you remember me. Nice. Let's go and settle this." said Espada, as he took his katana.

"Settle this?" asked Flecha.

"We have a bit of history." said Espada.

"Alright. We'll leave it to you." said Endriago.

"Are you sure?" asked Souji.

"Yeah. He may not look like it, but he is strong in a way." said Endriago.

"I can hear you, y'know!" said Espada.

"Hehe. Well, let's get going!" said Junpei.

The team went on ahead. They went a bit farther into the dimension. After a while, they finally arrived at a giant egg. The egg is dark-colored and has some black claws coming out from the egg.

"Is this the core?" asked Souji.

"Why is it has to be an egg?" asked Junpei.

"Dunno." said Endriago.

"Ooh, ooh! How many fried eggs can we make from this giant egg?" asked Teddie.

...

"C'mon! Doesn't anyone get the joke?" asked Teddie.

"By the way, what was that about a history?" asked Yukari.

"Oh, that... Let me explain." said Fuego. He stops for a while, and then started to talk.

"When we're still in Guardian of Darkness, Raijuu and Espada are known as Zero's direct fighters. Usually, they act as the mediator. Zero usually gave his orders through them and then Raijuu and Espada will pass that order to the rest of the members. They were called The Eternal Guard. It is also said that Raijuu is the only one who can match Espada's brutal potential. They may seem friendly to each other, but actually they always fight. They wanted to show who is the strongest fighter. Even until we quit Guardian of Darkness, they still want to fight."

"I... guess I can see that...?" said Chie.

"Whoa... That Raijuu person must be very stubborn..." said Teddie.

"Anyway, it's not important right now. What's important is now that we take down this egg." said Endriago.

Suddenly, Fuuka and Rise felt something.

"What's the matter?" asked Mitsuru.

"I felt, some kind of power..." said Fuuka.

"But, the power... it's so... large and destructive..." said Rise.

"It must be the egg. Actually, this so-called core is a pile of energy that accumulated into one and formed an egg." said Flecha.

"So this is a crystallized energy?" asked Naoto.

"To put it simply, yes." said Flecha.

"How can we destroy an energy?" asked Fuuka.

"We can't completely destroy it." said Fuego.

"We cannot afford to waste anymore time. We have to destroy this core fast!" said Aigis.

"Endriago, if you would." said Flecha.

"Okay..." said Endriago.

Endriago walked towards the egg and drew a symbol at the egg. The symbol is very complicated. Then, after it's finished, Endriago transformed his right arm into a dragon arm and pierced the symbol through.

"I've weakened the egg. We should be able to eliminate it now." said Endriago.

"Let's just finish this quickly." said Yukari.

After that, a hole suddenly appeared at the egg. The hole formed a tunnel, deep into the egg.

"What's that?" asked Rise.

"A tunnel?" asked Mitsuru.

Teddie, Fuuka and Rise walked a bit and then they feel something destructive.

"There's someone in there!" said Fuuka.

"Whoever that someone is, his power is getting stronger..." said Rise.

"I have this fuzzy feeling that this is very dangerous!" said Teddie.

"It's Zero. He is clearly taunting us." said Souji.

"Okay, I guess this is it. Let's finish this once and for all!" said Naoto.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the entrance of the dimension, Yosuke is still fighting Raphtor.

"Garudyne!" Yosuke summoned Susano-O. However, Raphtor easily dodged the wind. Raphtor crushed the floor, causing an earthquake. "Fissure!"

Numerous of sharp thorns came out from the ground. Yosuke leaped backward a few times to avoid being pierced by the thorns. However, Yosuke didn't realize a bottomless abyss behind him.

"Whoa!" said Yosuke, as he stopped leaping, realizing that the road has ended. "That was close... What woulda happen if I fell...?" asked Yosuke.

"You're cornered, boy!" said Raphtor, as he is ready to unleash his final blow.

"Dammit! It can't end like this!" said Yosuke.

At that moment, Yosuke heard a faint voice. _"...you..."_

"Huh?" asked Yosuke.

_"...you...must...become stronger... Heed... my voice...!"_

"Is that... Susano-O? No, Jiraiya?" asked Yosuke.

_"Come here...!" _

"I don't know what's going on, but I'll leave the rest to you!" said Yosuke, as his eyes turned from dark green to a light green.

* * *

Author's note:

Yo, all. This is chapter 29. I've been busy lately. Next chapter, it'll be lots, lots, LOTS of fighting. Just please continue reading and reviewing!


	30. Dimension Fight Part 1

Light, Darkness, Shadows and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 x P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona Series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

After saying that, Yosuke's body was engulfed by wind and disappeared.

"What...!" shocked Raphtor.

"Over here!" yelled Yosuke.

Yosuke appeared behind Raphtor. He has a giant shuriken at his right hand. He also hold a knife in his left hand. He wears a red scarf and his body slightly resembles Jiraiya. To be precise, his clothes is a fusion of Susano-O and Jiraiya. His eye color is light green. He wore a black and white mask that covered 3/4 his face, leaving his left eye uncovered.

"This is it!" said Yosuke. He threw the giant shuriken towards Raphtor. Raphtor was surprised so he didn't have the time to dodge. So he created a stone wall right in front of himself to block the shuriken.

"I will not die that easy!" said Raphtor.

However, things didn't turn very well. When Raphtor blocked the shuriken, Yosuke disappeared and he suddenly appeared beside Raphtor.

"Panta Rhei!" shouted Yosuke.

A giant tornado blew Raphtor out. However, he managed to balance himself and landed on the floor.

"I guess I underestimate you..." said Raphtor.

Raphtor opened his robe and black clothings. Suddenly, his body is covered by black smoke. When the smoke subsided, his appearance changed drastically. Both his hands are now golden claws. 3 pairs of black, demonic wings came out from his back. His feet also changed into golden claws. His eyes also changed from calm and collected into demonic and hideous. His personality changed too. From being calm into a cold-blooded killer. His body didn't changed much, though.

**"I shall show no mercy!"** growled Raphtor.

"Good. Cuz, I won't hold back either!" said Yosuke.

**"Ground Shaker!"** said Raphtor, as he pierced the floor and cracked it, causing an earthquake. Yosuke loses his balance and put his hands on the floor to maintain his place.

"This petty skills won't kill me!" said Yosuke. He flew up using Garudyne. Raphtor looked up to see him.

"Brave Blade!" said Yosuke, as he threw his knife towards Raphtor. However, he dodged it easily.

Yosuke landed right in front of Raphtor, stunned him.

"You won't get away!" said Yosuke, as he hit Raphtor at the stomach, with his right hand covered by wind. Raphtor was pushed pretty far. "For the final blow!"

Yosuke casts Panta Rhei and blows Raphtor away. However, Raphtor landed well and quickly dashed forward. He moved so fast, so Yosuke didn't sense him.

**"Feel the tense..."** said Raphtor, as he stabbed Yosuke in the stomach with his claws.

"Gaaahhh!" yelled Yosuke, as he is in great pain. His body is bleeding heavily.

**"This is merely the beginning..."** said Raphtor. He hit Yosuke and beat him down to the floor. **"Die, kid!"**

"Beginning, huh...? I'd say, this is your end..." said Yosuke. "Panta...Rhei!" said Yosuke.

The wind blew Raphtor over. **"The same trick cannot deceived me..."** said Raphtor. However, Raphtor let his guard down, and he didn't see a knife flying towards him. "Brave Blade!" said Yosuke.

The knife hurts Raphtor at the chest, so he is bleeding heavily. Because of the serious injury, Raphtor lost a lot of energy and causing him to fall into the bottomless abyss...

**"This is the end... I'm sorry, Master... I have done my duties as your guardian..."** ...This is Raphtor's last words.

Yosuke looked at the spot where Raphtor fell and looked down below. It's pitch black and very dark.

"That's right! I need to catch up with the others!" said Yosuke, as he reverted back to his original form. However, his body is severely injured. "Urgh... I'm sorry, Partner... I can't catch up with you..." said Yosuke.

* * *

In the next floor, Akihiko is fighting with Catena. However, it seems that Akihiko is having a trouble.

"I guess you're not all talk." said Akihiko.

"I told you that I've improved!" said Catena. "And, it would seem that explosion didn't stop you."

Catena keeps attacking like crazy. She keeps on crushing the ground using her chains.

"I get you now!" said Catena. She threw the chains at Akihiko. However, he managed to dodge it. But, he didn't notice that the chains have wrapped his left arm. "I told you that I get you." said Catena.

"Tch...! Caesar!" said Akihiko as he summoned Caesar. "Maziodyne!"

Numerous of thunders striking the area. Catena was busy dodging the thunders. Akihiko quickly dashed towards Catena and punched her.

"Ugh...!" said Catena, as she endured Akihiko's punch.

"Why don't you transform now?" asked Akihiko.

"Who needs transformation when I still can defeat you in this form...!" said Catena.

Akihiko prepared his battle stance, but it's kinda different than his normal ones. Suddenly, his body is wrapped in thunder and lightning. Catena raises one of her eyebrows, seemingly curious. When the thunder and lightning disappeared, Akihiko transformed. His transformation seems to resemble Polydeuces and Caesar, in a way. He is cloaked with white robe. Instead a mask, he wears a silver helmet. Both his hands are wearing thorn gloves. His legs are wearing a pair of long black boots. He also wears a white, long-sleeves shirt.

"I won't hold back!" said Akihiko.

"Great! Now I can get serious!" said Catena. She also transform to her demonic form.

They began their battle again. Akihiko casts Maziodyne to fill the area with thunder to confuse Catena. However, Catena seems to be able to look through the thunder. She started her counterattack. She destroyed the floor using her right arm and crushed the ground, and also Akihiko's balance.

"So, planning to destroy everything..." said Akihiko. He is calm, which is pretty unusual.

**"You won't get away!"** said Catena.

"We'll see about that!" said Akihiko. Both his fists are engulfed by thunder and started to dash towards Catena. However, Catena managed to dodge it.

"It's not over yet! Thunder Reign!" said Akihiko.

Catena is struck by an explosive thunder, and is pushed backwards until she crashed onto the ground. Catena's body still has some spark left by the Thunder Reign. During that time, Akihiko punched her with his thunder fists. Catena can't block because there's not enough time to protect herself. After the attack, Catena slowly reverted to her original form.

"It seems that no matter how much I train myself, I can't never defeat you, huh? Darkness will always be defeated by light..." said Catena, as she slowly closes her eyes.

"What do you mean by darkness and light?" asked Akihiko.

"You'll find out sooner or later..." said Catena, as she passed out.

Akihiko reverted to his original form. But, then he fell to the ground. His body is full of sparks.

"What the hell just happened...? Is this the transformation that Souji experience...?" asked Akihiko.

He clenched his fists.

"I need to take a rest for a while..." said Akihiko as he slowly closes his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note:

Chapter 30 is finished! As I promised, this chapter is filled with battles. The story event will not continue for now. The next chapter is also about battles and stuffs. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	31. Dimension Fight Part 2

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

This concludes the crossover between Persona 3 and Persona 4. I do not own Megami Tensei series.

* * *

The team decided to enter the egg using the dark hole that appeared a while ago. After a few steps, Rise and Fuuka stopped for a while.

"Something wrong?" asked Flecha.

"I can't sense one of the Guardian of Darkness' member." said Fuuka.

"Which one? That earth guy, the chain chick, the thunder guy or that water girl?" asked Junpei.

"Since when you give them nicknames?" asked Yukari.

"Their names are hard. So I figure out a new way to call them. Smart, eh?" said Junpei.

"Yeah, right..." said Yukari.

"I... think it's the earth one." said Rise.

"If you can't sense it, does it mean that Yosuke won?" asked Chie.

"Should be. But he doesn't look good either..." said Rise.

"What do you mean?" asked Souji.

"He's injured pretty badly. Should we go back and get him?" asked Fuuka.

"He can take care of himself. He is not just an ordinary partner. He's strong and you know it." said Souji.

"We gotta believe in him." said Kanji.

"I don't sense Solist here. So he must be either further in or he's not here in the first place." said Rise.

"This means that we have defeated one of them. It's a good sign. All that's left is Catena, Azure, Raijuu, and Zero himself." said Mitsuru.

"So, this is really the final battle..." said Yukiko.

"What about Ken and Koromaru? And also Akihiko-senpai?" asked Yukari.

"Well, I..." said Fuuka.

"What do you mean? Hey, they better not be..." paused Junpei.

"No, no. Ken and Koromaru are fine." said Rise.

"What about Akihiko?" asked Mitsuru.

"I... I can barely sense him..." said Fuuka.

"Hey, hey! What do you mean, Fuuka!" said Junpei.

"I can sense him... but, it's as if his presence starts to fade..." said Fuuka.

"This is not good..." said Souji.

"Shouldn't we go back and look for him?" asked Rise.

Souji closed his eyes, thinking what to do.

"Senpai..." said Naoto.

"What about Yosuke?" asked Souji, as he opened his eyes.

"I still can sense him. But it's best for us to pick him up too." said Rise.

"Leave those guys to me." said Endriago. "I should be able to reach them at time."

"How can you reach them?" asked Kanji.

Then, a black aura covered Endriago. After the black aura subsided, Endriago's body changed form into a flying dragon.

"With this." said Endriago.

"Well, then. We'll count on you." said Souji.

Endriago flew by, leaving the team at the core.

"We can just hope that Akihiko-san and Yosuke-senpai are okay..." said Naoto.

"We have to believe. Let's go." said Mitsuru.

* * *

After the talk, the team decided to walk again deeper into the tunnel.

Meanwhile, Ken and Koromaru are still fighting Azure. Koromaru is swift, so he evaded Azure's attack pretty easy. However, he is also at a disadvantage. Koromaru's specialty are dark and fire attacks, which is pretty useless when fighting against water. Dark spells like Mudoon won't work if the enemy is an active hunter. Azure attacked Ken and Koromaru by throwing a lot of water blades against them. Ken manages to summon Kala-nemi in time and blow the blades. It's not like he has much time, though. The situation is getting worse.

"I must say, you're amazing. Being able to survive from my attacks this long..." said Azure.

"Thanks for the compliment." said Ken.

"But, I guess it's time to end this. I can't lose to a kid and a dog." said Azure.

"Haven't I told you yet? I'm not your everyday kid. I'm a Persona-user that is dedicated to protect this world and my friends!" said Ken, as he summoned Kala-nemi. "Ziodyne!"

Koromaru howled, summoning Cerberus and casts Maragidyne to create explosions.

"Fire won't work against water!" said Azure.

"Fire won't work, yes. But what about electric?" asked Ken.

Azure immediately realized that she is attacked by thunder strikes. She is focused by the explosion so she didn't know about the thunder. She is pushed backwards because she barely made a barrier to protect herself.

"That was close..." said Azure.

The explosion blurred the surroundings. Azure quickly regain her composure and throw a whirlpool to make the remnants of the explosion go away.

"Thanks to the explosion, I can't see those rascals..." said Azure.

Suddenly, Koromaru appeared in front of Azure, slashing her effortlessly. Azure can change her body into water, but the distraction causes her to let her guard down and now she's bleeding badly. Ken uses this opportunity and stabbed Azure at the back.

"I guess you have to take back what you say earlier about losing to a kid and a dog." said Ken.

"Oh, no. I'm serious about that one." said Azure. Her wounds are healing quickly.

"Huh? How can that be?" asked Ken, shocked.

"How do you think we can always fight in a very short amount of time?" asked Azure.

"Who knows?" asked Ken.

"The answer is simple: all you need is a healer." said Azure as she dashed and disappeared.

"Huh?" asked Ken.

"In order to defeat your enemy, one must fully understands the tense of battle!" said Azure as she appeared behind Ken suddenly.

She slashed Ken with her water blade, however, Ken managed to dodge it, although his left arm is bleeding hard from the cut.

"You're still young. So you probably won't understand what it takes to be a warrior." said Azure.

"I don't give a thing to that." said Ken.

"What?" asked Azure.

"What it takes to be a warrior? Don't make me laugh. I'm just a high-schooler. I won't understand anything about warriors and stuff like that. One thing clear for sure: I want to protect my friends and the world!" said Ken.

_This kid is interesting!_ thought Azure.

Koromaru barked and slashed Azure from behind. Ken uses this opportunity to stab her and summon Kala-nemi. "Vile Assault!"

"You have yet to see my power..." said Azure, as she transformed to her second form. However, her voice is not as devilish as the rest of the team. Not long, Azure's body was covered in water. Ken and Koromaru tightened their guard and battle stance. In an instant, Ken is struck by Azure.

"Huh...?" asked Ken.

"Too slow..." said Azure, as Ken fell to the ground.

Koromaru barked and summoned Cerberus.

"You sure are loyal, for a dog..." said Azure, as she pointed a sword-shaped water towards Koromaru.

However, before Azure strikes Koromaru, Ken stood up and blocked it. He quickly stabbed Azure down. When Azure changed form into water, Ken quickly summoned Kala-nemi. "Ziodyne!"

The shock caused an explosion. Azure is struck down while Ken and Koromaru were thrown by the effects of the explosion. Ken was injured but not badly. His head was bleeding a little. Koromaru got a few cut and scratches.

"Defeated by a kid and a dog... Life sure is interesting in its own way..." said Azure.

"You'll never know what truly can happen in life..." said Ken.

"Let me tell you something interesting..." said Azure.

"What would that be?" asked Ken.

"We, Guardian of Darkness, are once Persona-Users..." said Azure as she collapsed.

Ken was pretty shocked by this statement.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for waiting, guys! This is the brand new Chapter 31! As I said before, there will be a lots of battles here. Sorry if I took too long. I've planned the ending but I still not sure about the rest of the chapters. Maybe you guys wonder what really happened to Akihiko and Yosuke. Don't worry. I won't let them die easily. Those two are one of my favorites.


	32. Dimension Fight Part 3

Light, Darkness, Shadows and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 x P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona Series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

Before Ken can ask anymore questions, Azure already passes out. Koromaru barked towards Ken.

"Oh, right. I need to catch up with the others..." said Ken, as he ran with Koromaru.

After a while, Endriago, in his flying dragon form, landed in front of Ken and Koromaru, much to their shock. Ken prepared his battle stance.

"At ease. It's me, Endriago." said Endriago.

"Oh, it's you... I don't know that you can transform into a dragon." said Ken.

"It's an ability I'm capable of. Anyway, do you know some healing skills?" asked Endriago.

"I do, but..." before Ken finished his sentence, Endriago cut in.

"No time to explain. You better hop onto my back quickly. I'm going to need your healing skills." said Endriago.

"Uh, okay." said Ken as he and Koromaru hop.

* * *

Back to the main team...

The team ventured into the tunnel inside the core. At the end of the tunnel, they arrived in a place where the scenery is distorted. They can walk on an invisible pathway. It seems that they arrived at the innermost part of the core. However, though, the center part is still far away. Meanwhile, Ken, Koromaru, and Endriago...

* * *

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Ken.

"You'll know sooner or later." said Endriago.

Then, Endriago landed on the ground, seeing Akihiko is lying on the ground, bleeding very badly. Shocked, Ken and Koromaru quickly approached him. Endriago looked at Catena, who is unconscious.

"I guess he defeated her... But, at this rate..." whispered Endriago.

"We gotta heal him quickly!" said Ken, as he summoned his Persona. "Kala-nemi, Diarahan!"

Diarahan healed Akihiko's injuries, but he's still unconscious.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Endriago.

"I've done my best... All we can do now is wait." said Ken.

Koromaru slept besides Akihiko, as if waiting for him to wake up.

"We don't have much time. Let's go." said Endriago.

"But, we can't leave Akihiko-san here!" said Ken.

Koromaru barked towards Ken, as if he is saying, "Leave him to me."

"Koromaru..." said Ken.

"I guess we can leave him here now." said Endriago.

Ken patted Koromaru's head.

"We'll come back here to pick you up, okay?" asked Ken.

Koromaru barked, agreed.

"Let's go." said Endriago, as he transformed into his dragon form again.

* * *

Endriago and Ken kept on going to met up with Yosuke.

"Wait a sec, what about Espada?" asked Ken.

"..." Endriago didn't say a thing.

"...You didn't forget about him, did you?" asked Ken.

"Half of it is true..." said Endriago.

"So, you DO forget about him..." said Ken.

"Well, I do. But, on the other hand, I believe in him. He's not the type of a guy that will lose easily." said Endriago.

"Believe... Well, I do believe in my friends too..." said Ken.

"Rather than worrying about him, I'm more worried about the enemy he's facing against." said Endriago.

"Why?" asked Ken.

"He's never serious at anything. He's serious only in danger situation... or when he is really interested with his opponent." said Endriago.

"You think he'll be okay?" asked Ken.

"Of course." said Endriago.

"What an answer..." said Ken.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the non-gravity place...

"Lust, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, and Envy..." muttered Souji.

"What's wrong, Senpai?" asked Naoto.

"Those words still bother me..." said Souji.

"Now that you mention it, we don't know who said those things in the first place..." said Naoto.

"Well, maybe now we'll find out." said Junpei.

"Wait a sec... If I remember correctly..." paused Naoto.

"You realized something, Naoto?" asked Souji.

"Those words... are the seven deadly sins of human!" said Naoto.

"Seven deadly sins?" asked Junpei.

"It's a popular cultural theory on human's sin. It is said that every human have those seven sins. But, I've never notice it until now..." said Mitsuru.

"We're too focused on defeating Zero that we forget about it. That's all." said Yukari.

"Sometimes, reminiscing on the past is necessary too." said Yukiko.

"We should keep going. Maybe the secrets to all the questions lies down beneath this place..." said Aigis.

"You're right. Let's go." said Souji.

The team decided to go deeper, although it would seem pointless.

"Where are we, anyway?" asked Chie.

"Everything looks so messed up..." said Kanji.

"I don't know for sure, but we could be at the second layer of the center core. In the middle of this place, there's the energy core." said Flecha.

"But this place makes me sick. I could just blow this thing away..." said Fuego.

Then, suddenly, Rise and Fuuka felt something from the farthest place inside the layer.

"Everyone, get down!" said Fuuka.

Not knowing exactly what happened, the team just get down as Fuuka said. Then, a light beam is shot right at the way. The team didn't get any damage because they get down. After the shot, the team stood up.

"A beam? From where!" asked Fuego.

Then, someone's footstep can be heard.

"Is that..." muttered Junpei.

"So, you're here..." said Souji, as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

Somewhere else...

"It has begun..." said a voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the dimension's core... A sound of clashing katanas can be heard. Espada and Raijuu still fight fiercely.

"Your skill haven't changed at all..." said Espada, smiling.

"Same to you." said Raijuu.

Raijuu fights with his black Izanagi, whereas Espada fights solely with his katana. Both sides seems tired.

"Hey, let me ask you something." said Espada.

"What?" asked Raijuu.

"Is that black thing a Persona?" asked Espada.

"Half of it." replied Raijuu.

"Half?" asked Espada.

"Before you guys joined us, we were once Persona-Users." said Raijuu.

"What do you mean by "once""? asked Espada.

"Our Persona is corrupted by some force, causing it to go berserk. In the end, we are fused with our own Personas." said Raijuu.

"Now that I think about it... All of you can change into another form." said Espada.

"It's because our Persona fused themselves with us. Didn't one of you get one too?" asked Raijuu.

Espada sharpened his eyes.

"So, what kind of force that destroyed your Persona?" asked Espada.

"Our Personas are not being destroyed, you idiot. They fused themsel..." before Raijuu finished his sentence, Espada interrupted, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"You say they fused... But why do you have that black thing?" asked Espada.

"For some reason, my Persona cannot fuse itself with me. I feared that my Persona are going to kill me one day, so I absorbed half of its power. This thing is only the shell of my Persona." explained Raijuu.

"Uh-huh..." said Espada, seemingly half-believing it.

"Go ahead and think all you want... This time I'll win for sure!" said Raijuu.

"You just take my word out of my mouth!" said Espada..

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update! I present you... Chapter 32! Looks like the end, but it's nearly the end yet. Sorry for my bad english... I kinda have to think hard for this chapter. Thanks! And please read and review!


	33. Dimension Fight Part 4

Light, Darkness, Shadows and Persona

by RavenExpert

P3 x P4! Souji X Naoto! Disclaimer: I don't own Persona Series. Megami Tensei owns it.

* * *

Espada and Raijuu continued to fight each other. Their power are about the same.

"Oh, by the way... You haven't answered my question." said Espada.

"Which one?" asked Raijuu.

"What kind of force that destroyed your Persona?" asked Espada.

"I said, it's not destroyed. They..." before Raijuu finished it, Espada interrupted again.

"Just answer my question!" yelled Espada, impatiently.

"Fine, fine... Geez..." said Raijuu.

Raijuu took a deep breath before he explained it.

"I assume you know about Dark Hour?" asked Raijuu.

"More or less. It's the thing that went on about 4 years ago, right?" asked Espada.

"Yup." said Raijuu.

"What about it?" asked Espada.

"Actually, Dark Hour was part of this dimension." said Raijuu.

"By "was"... It has been destroyed 4 years ago, right? By those kids." said Espada.

"Not like "destroyed"... More like, someone seal it away...?" asked Raijuu.

"And then?" asked Espada as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Dark Hour vanished 4 years ago, because it's purpose has been completed. Dark Hour serves as the realm to where a deity called Nyx can come down and save humanity. However, something that we didn't expect happen; a boy managed to seal Nyx with the cost of his life." said Raijuu.

"Are you saying that this Nyx has something to do with your Personas?" asked Espada.

"Our Personas are different from those kids. We need the power of darkness to keep our Personas intact. However, with the sealing of Nyx, the greatest dark power vanished as well, causing our Personas to go berserk and fused themselves with us." said Raijuu.

"Let's say that they didn't seal this Nyx... What woulda happen?" asked Espada.

"Whole humanity will be lost forever, of course." said Raijuu.

"Are you holding some kind of grudge against us?" asked Espada.

"No, not really. In fact, I don't care about that and I feel slightly relieved." said Raijuu.

"Relieved?" asked Espada.

"With our Personas fused themselves with us, we don't have to worry about them killing us anymore." said Raijuu.

"..." Espada just stay silent.

"Persona is a part of you... Persona is your Shadow... In other words, if we keep them under our control, we are a perfect human being!" said Raijuu as he dashed towards Espada.

Espada quickly blocked Raijuu's attack.

"Perfect human being? Don't make me laugh." said Espada.

"What about it? It's true, right? If we get two personalities as one, we're perfect." said Raijuu.

Espada chuckled. Raijuu is confused and he leaped backwards to evade Espada's swing.

"What's so funny about it?" asked Raijuu.

"I'm laughing because of your simple philosophy." said Espada.

Raijuu sharpened his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Personas are the same as Shadows. They are already a part of us to begin with. You're saying that you are perfect just because your Persona is with you now? Your Persona is always with you. Fused or not, it's the same thing." said Espada, laughing.

"Maybe you got a point there. But, after "he" has awakened, we'll be a perfect human being." said Raijuu.

"What do you mean by "he"?" asked Espada, as he stopped laughing.

"You don't need to know. You'll die here anyway." said Raijuu.

Raijuu stored his Personas' power. Espada tightened his guard.

"So, you're ready for a flashy battle?" asked Raijuu.

"That's a stupid question." answered Espada.

"Yeah. Who am I kidding? I forgot whom am I dealing with." said Raijuu.

"Enough talk. Let's get it on!" said Espada, as the two of them dashed towards each other.

Espada uses his fast attack, whereas Raijuu uses his black Izanagi. "Ziodyne!"

Numerous of black thunders attacked Espada. He dodged them one by one. However, some of the thunders managed to hit him. Shocked by the attack, Espada quickly landed on nearby spot. His body is being electrified.

"I guess that black Izanagi is not a good-for-nothing..." said Espada.

"What do you expect?" asked Raijuu. The black Izanagi prepared to pierce Espada through. "Primal Force!"

As the black Izanagi dashed forward to attack him, Espada quickly stood up and blocked it. However, the power is too high, so Espada was pushed backward. His right shoulder is bleeding.

"Kh... At this rate, I'm dead meat." said Espada.

"So, who's the Eternal Guard now?" asked Raijuu.

The black Izanagi prepared to give the final blow. Espada tried to stood up.

"Primal Force!"

Espada's eyes widened for a while, as the black Izanagi dashed to pierce him again.

"This is not the end yet!" said Espada, as he dodged the Primal Force.

Espada's dodging causes the vision to blur because the Primal Force hits an invisible wall. Raijuu tried to locate him. However, at a next second, he felt that something is being driven into him. He looked downward and he sees that his stomach is bleeding. A katana pierced through his body.

"So, you used this chance to deal a damage to me..." said Raijuu.

"Too bad. You're too confident that I finally made it." said Espada.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Raijuu, as Espada tilted his head in confusion.

Before Espada knew anything, he was stabbed by something else.

"You're the one who is overconfident..." said Raijuu as he faded away. The body that Espada attacked is actually a mere copy.

Espada took a quick look at his body and it turned out that he's the one bleeding. His chest is being stabbed by the black Izanagi's sword. He coughed up blood from his mouth, indicating that he's terribly hurt.

"This is why you're weaker than I am." said Raijuu who's suddenly behind him.

"Oh yeah?" asked Espada. He twisted his sword backward, trying to stab him. However, Raijuu noticed it and quickly evaded it. Then, he walked towards Espada's front. The black Izanagi faded and appeared besides Raijuu. But the sword is still intact.

"Now, what will you do?" asked Raijuu.

Espada gritted his teeth, then his eyes changed. Raijuu is a little bit shocked. Espada took out the sword with his remaining energy. Raijuu widened his eyes in disbelief. With a little bit of energy left, Espada dashed towards Raijuu quickly that he didn't notice his movements. At a second, Raijuu is bleeding hard. He was stabbed near the chest.

"That's..." said Raijuu.

"I'm... taking you... with me..." said Espada, as he released his hands from the sword.

Raijuu collapsed on the ground. His black Izanagi started to fade. Espada also fell to the ground.

"In the end... we're still... the same..." said Raijuu in his hard breath.

"Yeah... We're always... be... Eternal Guards..." said Espada.

"Anyway, I'll see you... in the next life..." said Raijuu, as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, same here..." said Espada.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is Chapter 33! The final chapter for Dimension Fight. Okay, this chapter is special: Pure Espada vs Raijuu! This is the toughest part in the story because there's a lot of dialogue that will connect with each other. Anyway, R&R please!


	34. Pain of Losing Someone

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

This concludes the crossover between Persona 3 and Persona 4. I do not own Megami Tensei series.

* * *

Ken and Endriago are in Yosuke's place when the fight between Espada and Raijuu come to an end. While Ken is healing Yosuke, Endriago turned his face towards the location of the core.

"Okay, Yosuke-san should be fine now. His injuries aren't really fatal." said Ken.

"Is that so? That's a relief." said Endriago.

Ken looked at Endriago in confusion. It seems that he realized that Endriago's mind is somewhere else.

"Are you worried about Espada?" asked Ken.

"Something like that... I felt that his light is no more..." said Endriago.

"Whoa, hey! He better not be..." said Ken.

"I need to get him." said Endriago as he transformed into his dragon form.

"Let me go with you!" said Ken.

"Who's going to guard Yosuke if you're going?" asked Endriago.

While they are arguing, Yosuke grunts out of pain.

"Don't worry... I can guard myself..." said Yosuke.

"You're not in good shape... You shouldn't force yourself!" said Ken.

"C'mon. You should believe in me more." said Yosuke.

"...Just don't die on us." said Endriago, as Ken hopped onto his back and they went off.

* * *

Not long, the two of them finally arrived at Espada's and Raijuu's battle spot. Upon arriving, they see bloodstains everywhere. It seems that their battle is a very bloody one. Endriago reverted to his human form when Ken went to look at Raijuu's body.

"He's... I guess this makes our third win, Endriago." said Ken, as he looked at Endriago.

Ken realized that Endriago isn't responding. He tried to walk closer, and he saw a trace of tear falling down from his right eye.

"Endriago..." whispered Ken slowly.

"You really are an idiot... smiling even in the verge of death..." said Endriago.

"Then, this is a draw..." said Ken.

Endriago stood up and took Espada's katana. Then he stabbed it through the ground. After a silence, Endriago wiped his eyes and looked at Ken.

"...Let's go back to Yosuke's place. There are no reasons to stay here any longer." said Endriago as he turned to his dragon form.

Ken, without saying anything, hopped onto Endriago's back and flew back towards Yosuke's.

Thus, this is the end of Eternal Guards' story.

* * *

Back to the main party, Rise and Fuuka suddenly felt a slight chill.

"What's the matter?" asked Naoto.

"I... They... The light is fading..." said Fuuka, trembling as she said it.

"It's Espada and Raijuu... They..." paused Rise as she looked at Flecha.

Flecha realized what Rise is trying to say. She turned her face against Rise's and remained silent.

"...I understand." said Flecha, as she trembled a bit.

Fuego hold her shoulders. Flecha quickly hold Fuego's hand and shrugs.

"It's okay. I'm fine." said Flecha.

Zero, who was in front of the party, listening to what they said.

"So, we lost two of them already..." said Zero.

"Zero, you're outnumbered. We won't let you off the hook that easy." said Souji.

"You'll let me off the hook? I think it's the opposite. I'm the one who decides. And I decides... not to let you all go." said Zero.

As Zero finished his sentence, an earthquake came. The earthquake causes the floor to crack and the distorted scenery to break. Then, a blinding white light occurred, blurred the vision for a while. As the light fades, the team find themselves in a place where Dark Hour and the Midnight Channel blend together. The place is as dark as Dark Hour, whereas the surroundings are enshrouded in fog. Because of the fog and the darkness, it's hard to determine their position. Confusion and fear called out to them, causing the team to become unstable.

"This fog is annoying! We can't let Zero get away!" said Junpei.

"But this place is too dark!" said Chie.

Souji realized that the party is being controlled by their emotions.

"Everyone, calm the hell down!" yelled Souji.

Upon hearing this, the party quickly calmed down. They are confused and surprised by Souji's action. He's a very unemotional guy. It's really shocking that he yelled like that.

"We all need to calm down. It's true that we don't know where we are exactly right now. But, we shouldn't let our emotions take control of us. Panicking will get us nowhere." said Souji.

"I'm surprised that you can still stay calm at a time like this..." said Fuego.

"But, he's right. If we lose ourselves here, we'll just run straight into Zero's trap. That is exactly what he wants." said Flecha.

"What does Zero mean by "he" will awake?" asked Naoto.

"Maybe the real mastermind behind all this?" asked Yukari.

"We can't be certain. But it's a good chance." said Fuuka.

"Or maybe something else is sleeping inside this place..." said Aigis.

"What do you mean by "something else"?" asked Mitsuru.

"I'm... not too sure either... But, I feel that after we defeat Zero, it's not over yet..." said Aigis.

"Flecha, do you remember anything else about this dimension?" asked Yukiko.

"Hmm... Ah, back when we're still with them, Zero did mention something about this place... What was it..." said Flecha as she thought hard.

"_'In that place, there's a great deity who will bring people to salvation... I want to see it through... For humanity will be saved after he wakes up...'_ That one?" asked Fuego.

"Yeah! That's the one! How did you..." paused Flecha.

"How can I not remember it if he said it again and again? It gives me headaches." said Fuego.

"By "he"... you mean..." paused Rise.

"It could be the one who makes this place." said Teddie.

"Uhh... I kinda lost here..." said Kanji.

"What would happen if he wakes up?" asked Yukiko.

"Who knows... But it won't be good..." said Junpei.

"It's best for us to go find this deity and crush him to pieces." said Yukari.

"We don't have much time. Let's find a way out of here." said Souji.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for supporting my fanfics! Chapter 34 is completed at last! I've decided the ending and hope you like it. As for Espada and Raijuu, yup, exactly as you all think. I thought that if all the party stayed alive, it won't do any good. I need some emotional events, if you know what I mean. R&R please!


	35. Separation

Light, Darkness, Shadows, and Persona

by RavenExpert

This concludes the crossover between Persona 3 and Persona 4. I do not own Megami Tensei series.

* * *

While the party is still confused, a footstep can be heard. It's drawing closer.

"And here I thought I could kill you all in that one move. Looks like I was wrong." said Zero as he stepped in closer.

The team quickly turned their attention towards Zero.

"Let's just finish this once and for all." said Souji.

"Don't you want to know the truth behind all your endeavors?" asked Zero.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Junpei.

"This place is the origin of all your troubles." said Zero.

"Origin?" asked Mitsuru.

"The Dark Hour, TV World... it all begins here. Human's misery crafted this place, making it made of pure darkness. At first, this place holds a great balance between light and darkness. However, the destruction of Dark Hour, the lifted fog from the TV World, interrupt the balance. Moreover, Nyx, the greatest darkness, has been sealed as well. The only light and darkness left in this world, are Personas and Shadows." explained Zero.

The team looked surprised for a bit.

"I see. So, the Personas symbolized light, whereas Shadows represented darkness..." said Fuuka.

"What's your intention?" asked Chie.

"To return the balance." said Zero.

"Return... the balance?" asked Naoto.

"My objective is to eliminate any surviving light to balance this world. If the balance is destroyed, this place will vanish as well. I can't let that happen." said Zero.

"But, Izanami's not part of this dimension?" asked Rise.

"No, and neither is Nyx." said Zero.

"Neither is Nyx? Then why the hell Nyx's sealing has anything to do with this freaking place!" asked Yukari.

"Because she's a great darkness who has a great influence to this thing. However, unlike Izanami, Nyx is sealed. You kids didn't seal Izanami, right? That's why she's still alive in the underworld. We would like to unseal Nyx, but that would've been fatal. Moreover, the Great Seal is placed between humanity and Nyx herself. No matter what we do, we can never reach that place." said Zero.

"So what will you do?" asked Fuego.

"I simply released Shadows into the real world. That will add a few sparks to my plan." said Zero.

"Shadows!" asked Kanji.

"This is not good. The more we talk, the more they feed on people!" said Mitsuru.

"You...!" said Flecha.

"How can the Shadows fit your plan?" asked Souji.

"The mirrors in the real world started to show who you guys really are; your Personas. However, only Persona-users can see their true selves, for normal humans haven't accepted their real selves yet. That is the sign of this world's activation. More and more mirrors will show people's true nature, which means more darkness is required. Shadows fit those requirements a lot." explained Zero.

"Just shut up and let us kick your butt!" said Kanji.

"Fine, then. Let's finish this, shall we?" asked Zero as he clutches his palm.

He started by using Garudyne. Numerous of tornadoes filled the area. The team evaded them all greatly. Aside from using Garudyne, Zero also used Maragidyne, causing explosions throughout the area. The area is very huge so, there's no limit to the team's movements. After using those moves, Zero stopped for a while.

"I guess this area is too crowded." said Zero.

"That means we outnumbered you! Why don't you just give up already!" asked Junpei.

"This has gone too far already!" said Kanji.

"If this area is too crowded, then all I have to do is reducing the number." said Zero.

"Reducing?" asked Naoto.

Zero stretches his hands, and suddenly, the surrounding changes. At all of the sudden, fog quickly covered the area, and leaving only half of their initial number. The ones left behind are Souji, Fuego, Kanji, Rise, Yukari, Mitsuru, and Yukiko.

"Where everybody go!" asked Fuego.

"What the hell did you do to them!" asked Kanji, shouting loudly.

"Kanji-kun, calm down!" said Rise.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down!" asked Kanji.

"They are somewhere else. No need to worry though. Come on. Let's finish our fight." said Zero.

"We don't have much time. Let's go." said Souji.

"I'm surprised that you can stay calm at times like this..." said Fuego.

"It's not that I'm calm... I'm worried too." said Souji. _Naoto, please come back safely..._

"I'm so gonna finish this quick..." said Yukari.

The remaining people in the area keep on fighting Zero, while the fate of the missing are unknown...

* * *

In a place far away, some people just awake from their slumber; Junpei, Flecha, Fuuka, Teddie, Naoto, Chie, and Aigis.

"Dammit, where are we?" asked Junpei.

Fuuka immediately summoned Juno and scanned the area.

"How is it?" asked Chie.

"No good... I can't determine where we are..." said Fuuka.

"Once Zero has control over that dimension, he is able to do anything he pleases with it." said Flecha.

"What do you mean by anything he pleases?" asked Naoto.

"Simply put, he can open a portal to another dimension." said Flecha.

"Wait a sec! If he's able to do that..." paused Chie.

"Could we be... in another dimension?" asked Aigis.

"Most probably." said Flecha.

"We-We need to get outta here fast! Sensei and the others will need our help!" said Teddie.

"Yeah, but... How are we supposed to get out?" asked Fuuka.

"Flecha, do you know any way out?" asked Naoto.

"I've never gone to a place like this before, sorry." said Flecha.

Naoto lowered her head, seemingly worried. _Senpai, everyone, please be safe..._


End file.
